Our trickery of love
by KiGo-lover
Summary: Its about how Kim and Shego try to trick each other in to love. I'm not good at summarys so thats all your getting! but it doesn't really get M till more of round the 12th or 13th chapter!...
1. Chapter 1

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**- Beta reader yui1808 -**

------ Drakken's latest Layer ------

As Shego was walking down the hall she could hear an explosion followed by men laughing then another yelling. "Drat! Not again!"

She walks down the hall and into the room where the commotion was coming from. She watched for a moment before she leans against the door frame with a smirk on her face while saying, "I see your putting on a one man show for the Hench men again Dr. D."

Drakken turn toward Shego with a face full of sud from the explosion and a frown from hearing his Hench woman comment. "Shego must you mock me in front of the Hench men?!" He said as he reached down to his left pocket using his left hand, grabbing and pulling out a dark blue handkerchief and whips his face clean revealing his pale blue skin.

"Of course Dr. D., if I didn't then what fun would there be around here for me? Besides since your plan is taking so long it makes things more interesting for me." Shego said while still smirking like she has before.

Dr. D sighed. "You do know these things take time." Drakken pointed out his index finger on his right hand to make a point to her.

Shego's face went blank while hearing what her employer had just said. "Say Dr. D? Do YOU even have a plan or any idea as to what you are going to do???"

As quickly as Drakken's finger went up it went back down and he placed his hands together and started to fidget with them as his voice started to sound quiet almost like as if he was mumbling. "Well... I'm planning on taking over the world at least..."

Her hands started to glow green with a slight pissed look on her face, starting to look more pissed by the second. "You mean you don't even know what you're doing?!" She asked though gritting teeth in a hostel way.

Needless to say, whenever the pale green skinned woman 'lit up' as Drakken would put it, it still scare him and made him hide behind whatever OR who ever no matter HOW many times he saw it when it was directed at him. He put both his blue hands up defensively having nothing to grab or to hide behind and nobody as well since the Hench men are sitting at a big circle table across the room from him. "Now Shego... No reason to get nasty!!!" He said quickly. "I do need you to steal something for me later and then I am going to give you sometime off while I think of the next step to take over the world!!!" He started to laugh evilly then stops as he saw Shego's hands stop glowing and her trademark smirk that had slowly start to creep back up on her face.

She got up from the door frame and walk away with a smirk starting up again. "Now you're talking my language!"

------ (Few hours later) ------

Shego lay in her king size bed which was covered in green silk sheets and matched silk green pillow cases on both huge fluffy pillows that lay next to each other taking up the across head space. She laid a black silk blanket on top of her that was big enough for two even though it was just her and it was surprisingly warm too.

She tossed and turned for what seemed like forever! Wondering what time it is and really without thinking she reached her right hand over her left side of her body on the bed grabbing her black iphone with a lime green out lining from a night stand. "It's only 10:21, what the fuck?!" What felt like forever to her was really only 15 minutes or so. The raven haired pale green skinned woman lay in her back grabbing her remote and turning on the 70 inch flat screen T.V. on her ceiling. She sighed, flipping through channels mindlessly as she did. After going through about 2,000 channels she decided on a fashion show that shows people how to make their own clothes from designs they come up with or someone they know. About 10 minutes in to the show she hears a buzzing noise. Curious of whom it is she grabs it quickly opening and answering as she did, "Hello?"

"Hey Shego you up? It's me Junior."

"Oh hey, Junior. Yeah I'm up just watching 'Your Fashion' since I'm sick enough of Drakkens yapping for now."

"So you're not busy?" The man on the phone asks.

"No. Why?" She was grinning even though Junior couldn't see. "Got something fun plan for tonight?"

"Well it's been a while since we last hung out so I was hoping you'd go out to a club in Upperton with me?" He asked in a cheery voice.

She thought about it for a while then decided she needs a night of fun. "Which one do you have in mind?"

His answer was quick, "Well since our club 'Evil Hot Villain-ness' won't be open for a few more weeks. I was thinking we'd go to 'Hot for G.B.L.'? I heard that the crappy ass D.J. That tries grabbing every girl's ass that passes by was fired after you threw him across the bar in to the owners office." He laughs after remembering that night.

"Heh, His fault for trying to touch an ass he could never have let alone dream about. But any way I'll meet you there."

"See you soon." Junior said in a high pitch singing voice tone then hang up.

She smiles to herself jumping up from her bed hanging up her iphone as she did.

------( About 10:20 pm in Lowerton in Kim's room same night just different place and time )------

"I don't know Monique..." Kim sat on her bed looking at her African-American curly black haired friend.

Monique was going through the long haired red head's clothes looking for a cute outfit for her. "Come on Kim it's only for a little while and you said you might be in to girls anyway right?"

The red haired girl nodded then answer, "But Monique you said a CLUB!"

"Yeah so?"

"As in 21 and older! Hello?! I'm only 17 and your 18. We shouldn't even be going. It's not right..."

Monique looked at her friend and then pulled out a dark pink dress looking at it then Kim again finally shaking her head after a while. "Chill girl friend. We're not going to drink. We're just going to listen to some music and let you see what it's like to love someone else in your gender. And if you're worried about someone knowing you, you could always wear a wig and use that voice changer thing you used on one of your missions before." Monique saw that Kim is going to protest but she quickly starts pouting to Kim. "Please KP?"

Kim just couldn't help but give up when she saw one of her best friends doing the puppy dog pout on her. "Fine but I'm not going to wear a dress then."

"Okay but you should get Wade to make some I.D.s for us."

"Okay." The emerald eyed girl said while getting up to get a brunette wig and put it on properly.

The darker skinned girl looks at her now brown haired friend for a few moments and said, "Is that the one from Halloween?" Kim nodded and pulled out a long black skirt, long sleeved white button up shirt with a short sleeved black sweater vest and went to the bathroom with the clothes to get changed.

A few minutes later Kim comes out fully dress with her wig on and also with some make up on her face to make her look older and more mature. "WOW! You look so much older! How did you do it?!" Monique exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"One of the actors I saved before showed me how to do it. I'll show it to you as well."

"Spankin!" A few minutes later they came out of the bathroom again but this time with Monique's make up done too. "Okay now we just need some fake I.D.s' we can talk to Wade about those though."

"Monique I can't. I wouldn't know what to say to him. I can't say about something like this."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Kim handed her Kimmunicator over to Monique and she turns it on having Wade pop up on the screen. Wade looked at both the females and was shock by how much older both females looked; they're at least 23 to him. But before he could say anything the dark skinned girl began talking, "Wade, Kim was hired for an under cover mission it's so under cover so they hired her in person. The mission's objective is to get in to a place for people 21 and older but they asked for her to only bring another girl to accompany her. So I'll be accompanying her. The only problem is we need some fake I.D.s' of us looking like this. Think you can do it?"

He shook his head regaining his thoughts as he did. "Of course I can." While he was talking his hands where already typing. "Okay ready. Turn and hold the Kimmunicator arms length away and smile for you I.D.s'." Monique did it first then Kim copy afterwards. "Okay Kim your age will be 22 and Monique yours is 23. Since you both have visited Go City and they have a great college I put it as you're living places on both I.D.s'. Now I need some names."

Monique spoke first, "I want mine to be Mona Jefferson."

Kim thought about hers for a bit then spoke. "Umm... I guess Claire Carson?"

"Oh girl I love the sound of that!"

After Wade finished the info the special printer in Kim's room printed them off the way real I.D.'s look and should be. "Thanks Wade." Monique turns off the Kimmunicator and grabbed their I.D.s and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**(and by the way sorry about my crappy writting.)**

**- By KiGoLover -**

------ (10:45 that night Shego's version) ------

Shego park her Dodge viper STR10 that was a neon green color with double black lines running down the middle of the car. On both car doors where black viper snakes in the shape of S's to stand for Shego. She got out wearing black leather pants, dark green tank top with a thin black strip running down each side and to top it off a leather that is only about middrift and unzip hanging open showing her top.

She walk up to the club their wasn't a line so she didn't have to wait. (not that she did anyway.) When she walk past the bouncer he didn't even ask to see her idea all ready knowing who she was and what she could do if you piss her off.

"Welcome Miss." Was all he could say. She stop and look at him then smirk and walk in. It was crowed, but then again since it was a Gay,Bi,Lesbian bar thats to be expected right? Looking around for a bit she was seeing if she knew anyone else their but their wasn't.

After looking some more she spoted Junior at the bar. He was a tall tan man in his earily 20's and look pretty strong. (but looks are deceiving) with short black hair. Wearing black leather male pants, a navy blue shirt that said 'Naked Raygun' on it and his hair down with 'lay goop'. The pale green skin woman wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry from his shirt. Still trying to decide she walk up to him and hug him then look at his face pointing at his shirt. "Whats up with that?"

He blush a bit trying not to. "My dad got if for me but I don't think he knew what it really meant..."

After hearing that she had decided. She started to bust up laughing. "Some how your dad can always make me laugh." She grin then. "But hey this is the right place to wear that shirt right?"

The short black haired man smack her in the arm. "Not funny Shego!"

"Okay your right sorry. How about I buy us some drinks to make up for it?"

"Oh goody!" He smiled happily to his friend.

She bought the drinks for them and they walk to a bothe where they could see the dance floor and bar clearly.

"I'm glad you could come out tonight. I told my father I was going out with you, it was the only reason he let me out. All that talk about taking over the world is just so... soo...."

"Boring and annoying?" The raven haired woman laugh. "At least your dad bought stuff that really works. Everything Drakken has me steal he trys working on it to make it 'better' but it just blows up as he is or later when Kimmie comes to stop us."

Junior look at Shego hearing one of her little pet names for Kim possible. "Hey Shego.... You know you really should do something to act on that crush you have on her."

Shego began to blush a bit and look away at the dance floor seeing a brunette haired girl that was wearing a long black skirt, long sleeved white shirt (she couldn't see it was button up since she had a sweater vest on over it) with a sleeveless black sweater vest. (sorry it should of been sleeveless to began with!) For some reason the girl look formilar to Shego. The girl look like she was innocent and just started college or something. Shego smirk and look at Junior. "How about instead of moving in on Kim I move in on her." Shego was pointing at the girl she was just looking at then look back to see the girls friend leave to greet some other people she seem to know.

Junior look at the girl then to Shego again smiling. "Play nicly now."

She grinned. "I can't make any promises on that." The pale green skin woman got up and started to walk towards the girl.

------ ( about 10:47 that night Kim's version) ------

Monique park the car got out with Kim. They walk up to the front door the bouncer was standing at and show them their idea's Kim look nervous. The bouncer look at Monique and pointed to Kim. "Whats wrong with her?"

Monique smile and said, "She nervous this is her first time at this kinda bar."

The man smiled to Kim. "No need to worrie the people here are mostly nice. No one is going to judge you here."

Kim smiled back. "Thank you."

The bouncer nodded. "Welcome Mona and Claire!"

They both nodded saying "Thank you." At the same time then walk in.

"Girl friend you need to lighten up other wise you would of blew are cover!"

"I know. Sorry."

Monique side huged her best friend and smiled. "Your going to try and have fun tonight right? Besides if we do run in to anyone here they won't be able to tell its you with that get up and your voice different and all." Monique and Kim walked through the crowed dance floor till they where on the other side. Monique saw a friend of her's the daughter of the woman that own the place. "Be right back Kim I have to say hi to someone!"

Kim look at her speachless for a moment. "Wait! What am I supose to do?!"

Monique look back winking. "Dance or talk to someone I'll be right back."

Kim mumbled to her self "_Oh great! Now I'm here alone basicly! Monique I am SO going to get you for this!"_

After a few moments of standing looking around listen to music she heard a familiar voice. "With such a cute ass it makes me wonder what its own looks like." Kim quickly turn to see it was Bonnie smiling with much delight. Bonnie has kinda dark skin brown hair and someone Kim knows from school not to mention cheerleading practice! "How about you come have a drink with me so we can get to know each other more?"

Kim back away slowly. She always knew Bonnie was in to girls since they had a little fling at one of their cheerleading camps. Kims first and only time really with a girl so far other then in her dreams. And she guess that was why Bonnie usually dated dumb guys so they wouldn't catch on.

------ (Kim and Shego night at the same time) ------

Bonnie step forward while Kim was backing up still. "As much fun as that sounds I am meeting someone here sorry." Kim said.

Bonnie look at her smiling. "Then how about you hang out with me till they get here?"

Shego heard everything and she wasn't going to let the other girl get the one she was after. When Shego saw the girl trip back and felt her fall in to her she took the opportunity wrap both her arms gently but tight enough to catch the girl in her arms. "Sorry I'm late it was crowed in her so I couldn't find you."

Kim sigh to herself and while feeling safe in the persons arms knowing that it was at least a female from her breast push against Kims back, but not feeling the persons warmth since their was so many other people in their that it just felt to hot all together she smiled saying. "No worries. I was just listening to music while waiting for you."

The green skin raven haired emerald eyed woman look at the dark skin brown haired girl smirking as she did asking in a low voice. "Is this one of your friends?"

"Something like that yeah."

Bonnie glare at the person holding the girl then turn. "My offer still stands if you get sick of miss green freak!" She then walk away before Shego even got a chance to lit up and ask her what she said again in a hostely way.

Kim thought to herself. _Miss green freak? _Curious of what Bonnie ment by that she soon found out when she hear'd the woman holding her speak.

"Didn't scare you did I?" While Shego held her for a few more moments the scent she smelled was one she could never get wrong! Their was only one way to tell for sure if she was right!

Well being help up Kim couldn't stop blushing thinking. _**This can not be happening! This is worse then running in to Bonnie! **_She slowly turn around seeing it was SHEGO that had help her and just held her like that. She blush more seeing what Shego was wearing since she was only use to seeing Shego wear that green and black suit. Slowly she look at the pale green skin womans face till she meet her emerald eyes with her own.

As soon as their eyes meet Shego knew who the girl really was even though it didn't look like her. Shego smirk now knowing. "Since I save you from that girl you should have a drink with me. I'll even buy."

Kim swallowed hard then finally said. "I don't drink alcohol so I can't."

Shego moved a little closer and whisper in to Kims ear. "Then what kinda soda would you like?"

The blushing girl knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this since it was Shego that was offering. "Theres no way out of this, is their?"

The raven haired woman shook her head smirking as she did. "Don't worrie I won't do anything bad. Well for now at least."

She sighs. "I guess sprite then."

The green skin woman went to the bar and got the drinks then walk to a bothe Kim was sitting at. She sat next to her and gave Kim her drink in a cup. Kim inspected it first making sure the woman didn't do anything to it. Shego just laugh and look at her smiling. "Don't trust me?"

Kim look at her she thought. _Did she really just smile at me for once??? _Then she answer "Should I?"

Leaning back the woman streached and watch out of the corner of her eye as Kim glance at her chest then she sat back the way she was looking at Kim. "For tonight at least."

Kim blush looking away. "What is that supose to mean?"

Shego waved as Junior walk up then said to Kim. "You'll figure that out later if you let me give you a ride home."

Kim was thinking of letting her but then decided not to since she wasn't dress as 'herself'. Junior started to talk. "Am I disturbing anything?"

"Nah, where just talking. Getting to know each other."

While Junior and Shego where talking as if they where bestfriends Kim just look at them shock. She began to listen quietly while Junior was talking again. "My father is going to get me some new 'evil gadgets' to tak over the world he says but I don't want want them?"

Shego smirk. "Of course."

Kims phone began to buzz, Junior and Shego stop talking when it did, Kim pull it out and read the text message Monique had sent her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

To: KP

From: Monique

---------

I saw you where hanging out with some friends and I didn't want to bug you since I was going home and it look like you wher having a good time. Have them bring you home and I'll see you later kay? XOXO

-------------------------------------------------------------

"This can not be happening!" The red head said without thinking.

Shego look over at the message while Junior ask what was wrong. Shego grin as she read it then look at Kim. "Now you have no choice but to let me give you a ride home."

Junior smiled. "Friend ditch you? Shego's done that to me a few times now."

"Hey thats cause you would ditch me to."

Junior kept smiling while looking at Shego. "Well it was either hand with you or get layed and since your my best friend and understand me I went with the guy instead."

"At least I ditch you for a job or race!"

"Their where times when you ditch me to fight Kim to though." He pointed out not knowing the person beside Shego was Kim.

Shego blush a greenish pink color then look away. "Shut it Junior."

"Oh sorry I forgot you where sitting their.* He look at Kim. "Sorry if I ruined your guesses date." His watch alarm went off. sighing he said. "I'll see you again later Shego and come check out the gadgets soon!"

After Junior left both the girls where still sitting their for a while then Shego got up. "Ready to go?"

Kim nodded putting her phone back in her pocket. Then follow Shego to her car smiling as she saw it. "Of course I should of guessed your car would of been like this."

Shego smirk looking at Kim. "All my cars are green and black in some way same with my clothes and other things." Shego lifted the tank top strap a bit winking at Kim. "Wanna peek?" Kims hole face turn read as she blush she got in the car buckled up. Shego got in to and buckled. The pale green woman started the car then started to drive towards middleton. "Lighten up prude."

Kim glared at her then look away mumbling. "I am not a prude!"

Even though it was quiet Shego still heard it. By the time Shego got Kim home she had fallen asleep in the seat with her wig falling off. Not knowing what else to do Shego got out of the car went up to the house pick the lock then look around to make sure everyone was asleep. When she was sure they where she went back out got Kim out of the passenger seat and carried her up to her room. Once she put Kim in her bed Kim hand snuggled up to her pan-da-roo. Shego tuck the blanket over her then when she went to write Kim a note she saw a pic of her and Kim when Shego was good and staying here. _She still has this? _Shego saw how happy Kim was with her and how happy Shego was with Kim. _You know it wasn't all bad being good princess. _

Shego wrote a small note.

--------------------------------------

To: Kimmie

From: Shego

---------------------

You really sould be more carefully who you  
fall asleep with in the car next time. Sweet  
Dreams Princess.

--------------------------------------

She left the note on the picture of them then left locking up the door getting in her car and driving away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for this chapter. Honestly I think I did better on the first one. please tell me what you think. And Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**(and by the way sorry about my crappy writting.)**

**- By KiGoLover -**

(And the idea for the naked raygun shirt in chapter 2 was a shirt I saw my cousins friend wearing and I thought was funny,

and I'm not sure what it really ment I just thought that idea was funny)

------ (A few days later at Drakkens latest layer) ------

"SHEGO!!!" Drakken yelled again as he walk in the room to see Shego sitting in a black chair with her feet up filing her nails through her glove, with her MP3 player ear phones in her ears and hench men sitting on a couch aways a way from where she was. Drakken gave up on yelling her name once he saw this. Instead he walk over in front of her looking upset as he look at her

She noticed right away. Setting down her nail file then pulling her ear phones out one at a time. "What do you want Dr. D?"

"It's time to go steal the peice I need!" He grin trying to look evil as he did.

"Okay what is it and where is it at so I can steal it for you?"

Drakken look at her fumbling with his words. "I want to go with so I can steal it..."

Shego laugh. "You? Steal something?" She kept laughing starting to hold her stomach as she did.

Looking angerly at his green skin hench woman that was laughing at him for what he just said he finally got the guts to speak up for himself. "Yes ME! and your going to help me by watching the security cameras while I do to make sure that blasted Kim Possible doesn't stop me!" He laugh evil. "MWHAHAHA!!!"

The hench woman stop laugh and look at her employer that was going over bored with the laughing. "Yeah... Okay if you stop laughing now I'll do it!" She snap at him. He did as he was told though and left to the hover craft.

------ (That day at Kim's school) ------

Ron stoppable Kims best friend since pre K that was a pretty weak looking teen with blond kinda short hair and light brown eyes, sat at a table with his pet naked mole rat buddy Rufus on his shoulder looking at his 2 best friends. (If you don't know what Rufus looks like then watch Kim possible!) Ron look at Kim who was still glaring at Monique that was at the table with them. "So mind filling me in on what Mon did wrong KP?"

Monique look at Kim. "I didn't know they wheren't your friends I swear KP but it look like you where having a good time since you where blushing..." The dark skin girl move behind Ron so Kim wouldn't do anything to her.

"Just forget it ever happen alright!" Kim sigh and look away.

Ron look at the red head then turn back behind him and look at the brown haired girl. "What happened?!?!?!"

"Nothing!" Both the girls snap at the same time while Monique move back to where she was sitting before. Rufused look at Monique then Kim then Ron and shrugged at the same time Ron did.

Monique try to get Kim to herself again so she wouldn't be mad at her anymore. "When are you leaving for cheer camp?"

"School will be out for summer at the end of this week, so camp will start next Wendsday for a 2 and a half weeks."

Ron gasp. "I didn't know we where leaving so soon!"

Kim look at her blond haired friend. "Um... Ron hate to break it to you but your not..."

The blond haired teen boy interrupted the red haired girl from talking more. "WHAT?!?!?! Why don't I get to go???!!!" He ask hysterically.

Monique spoke before Kim could. "Uh... Ron aren't you doing football?" He nodded not seeing what that had to do with what they where talking about. "Since your not middleton Mad dog anymore it means you can't go to the cheer camps anymore and even if you where the Mad dog I think they open a mascot camp. So either way you wouldn't be able to hang with Kim.

"But.. but...me and Kim are best buds! Not seeing her for 2 and a half weeks is going to kill me!"

Kim hugged Ron. "It'll be okay Ron, The football camp is just across the lake and besides you have your kuminicator and I have mine so we can still talk and see each other. Plus you got Rufus so you won't be lonely."

Kims kuminicator started to beep, she pulled it out and turn it on seeing the young african american boy with short black hair wearing a blue shirt sitting at his computer. "Whats the sich Wade?"

The young boy was looking at one of his computers. "It looks like Drakken and Shego broke in to a High security technology testing ground. But the weird thing is their going really slow..."

"Drakken probably trip and set something off!" Ron snickered after saying that and Rufus squeeked say "uh huh" and nodding as he did.

Kim look at Ron as she got up. "Send the coordinates to the car computer please and thank you!"

"Already done Kim!" The genus boy smiled proudly to her.

"Thanks Wade you Techno Rock!" She look at Ron and Rufus. "You guys ready?"

"Always KP!" Ron smiled to her then took off to get in Kims car.

Kim smiled to Monique. "Thanks for not telling Ron." Monique just nodded quietly as Kim took off after Ron.

Once Kim was in her supe up car her younger bothers help build Ron wouldn't stop complaining about Kim going to her cheer camp and Ron going to football camp and how much he hated the idea of it.

------ (Back to Shego in the security room) ------

Shego sat on a chair in the security room watching the cameras seeing how Drakken kept tripping over equipment and other random objects in the room as he look for whatever it was he was looking for. After a few minutes Shego saw the young red head hero and her buffoon side kick on one of the screens. After they where on screen for a few seconds Shego notice the buffoon was whining about something. Since she was sure she knock out the guards, she turn up the sound and began listening while she was watching.

Kim on the screen was trying to sneek around a corner with her blond friend behind her. "Ron SHHHH! Hello?! Where on a Mission and trying to be sneeky!" The red haired try to hiss at her friend quietly but the camera could still hear her as clear as day.

"But Kim I still can't beleave where going to be away from each other for 2 and a half weeks at least!" He whined more as he said that.

"Ron I told you in the car 4 different times at least! You'll be across the lake at football camp and you'll have your Kuminicator so we can still talk alot and see each other. Anyway their will be a party the very last night with the cheer, football and the mascots camps."

"But KP thats still a long time to be away from you! and Bueno Nacho!" The boy added at the last second. Rufus squeeked. "Nachos!" Ron spoke again after hearing Rufus and gave Rufus a little high five with his finger. "I hear yeah buddy!"

Kim sigh then look at both the teen and the pink mole rat. "How about I buy you 2 enough nacho's for the ride up their and when we get back from are camps? but in exchange you have to quiet talking about it now. Deal?"

Ron look at Rufus for a second then look back at Kim. Him and Rufus both nodded quietly then they all kept sneeking around again to catch Shego and Drakken.

Shego grin hearing what she did. _Interesting! You just gave me the perfect plan Kimmie!_ She look at the screens again. _Shit! Their to close to Drakken. _She sighs. _I told him he'd be to slow! DAMNIT! NOW I HAVE TO SAVE HIS SORRY ASS!!! _The pale green skin woman thought to herself as she lit her green glowing hands burning all the security cameras erasing any data that might show what Drakken grabed. When she finish melting all of it she took off to where Drakken, Kim the buffoon and nake rodent where.

------ (Kim and Shego's verson now) ------

"OW! that..err.. ow!.. hurt... you... ow!... KNOW!" The Ron yelp from getting his hair pull while fighting with the blue man for the thing he was after.

"Yeah well... ow... I'm a Villain. ow so get use to it!" The blue man said till he saw his sidekick hench woman starting to walk in. "SHEGO! HELP!" Drakken cried out trying to get what ever he just took away from the blond haired teen.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming blue boy!" Shego notice Ron fighting with Drakken over the thing while the pink mole rat was cheering Ron on but she didn't see Kim as she walk in.

Kim waited till Shego was in the door then she try to kick her in the side. Needless to say it didn't work, Shego didn't see Kim so she guessed she would pull something like that.

Shego smirk as she grab Kim's leg. "Doesn't seem like that work very well Kimmie."

Kim frown as she found herself now thrown in to the hall way. She quickly recovered getting in to her fighting stance as she did seeing that Shego was doing the same. "I'm not surprised."

"Oh you will be!" Shego grin having seen the boys starting to fight in the room next to the one they where just in. Once she was sure they wouldn't be able to see her and Kim. She thrusted forward aiming her punch for Kims head. But Kim predicated starting to lean backward but not backing up. She wanted to catch her arch enemy's arm and try a throw she just learn but Kim wasn't expecting what Shego did next. Instead of actually hitting Kim like that. She got her off ballance and slid one of her feet behind Kims then pulled her foot toward herself making Kim fall to the floor. Without hesitation The green skin woman was on top of the hero pinning her down. Kim look at her surprised and blushed feeling their breast rub against each other through their clothes. Shego move closer to the red head under her till her mouth was bearly away from Kim's ear as she whispered. "Surprised princess?" She soon got her answer as she felt Kim's body shiver from excitement that she just felt. Teasingly Shego kissed Kims ear then blow ever so lightly making the younger woman cry.

"She... Shego! What are you doing?!" Kim finally managed to cry out but when the older woman look at the younger woman. The older woman notice the younger woman wasn't scared or upset at all. She was embarrassed, shock and speechless if anything.

Even though the young hero's was red from blushing. If Shego was right about Kim liking her back she was sure she could get Kim blushing so red her face would almost match the color her hair was. So while looking in to Kim's eyes and a smug smirk on her face she look Kim in her eyes saying. "You know your pretty cute when your sleeping snuggled up to that stuff toy of yours." She was right Kim's face did turn redder almost the same shade as her hair.

While blushing she look at Shego's eyes then look away mumbling quietly but firmly. "Pan-da-roo isn't a toy!"

The raven haired woman chuckled and look at the now slightly upset girl using her hands she made sure the girl was firmly in her grasp and couldn't get away. "Then what is it?"

Kim look back and started to glare in to Shego's eyes. "She my cuddle buddy!" Kim wasn't sure why the hell she just told Shego of ALL people that and why the hell she had stuck her tongue out at her like a little kid trying to make a face at someone but she realized it was the wrong move once she saw the woman pinning her down smirk with a delightful face.

The older woman kissed the hero's tongue and said in a seductive tone. "I bet I'd be a better cuddle buddy then that panda-roo thing."

Kim started to blush again but this time furiously and was about to say something while attempting to hide her face but someone yelling from the other room interrupted her. "KIM! DRAKKEN ESCAPED WITH WHATEVER IT WAS HE STOLE!!!" It was Ron of course.

Shego sigh getting up off of Kim as she did. _Damn buffoon! Just when it was getting good to! I am so going to kick his ass for that later!_ Shego look at Kim who was off the floor now hidding her blushing face in her hair. Before the older woman said anything she smirk seeing how flustered she made the other girl. _You SO want me Kimmie. You just don't know how bad yet._ "Your buffoon sidekick really knows how to kill a mood. Right when it was getting good to! At least I'll have the image of your blushing face as a souvenir till my vacation is over!"

_Shego's going on a vacation? But wait why is she telling me?_ Kim look at her not sure what to think since her mind was asking her so many things about Shego right now. "What do you mean your going on vacation?"

The older woman could hear the other teen coming their way but all she did was smirking as she said. "It means what I said. Catch you later Princess!" The raven haired woman wink while saying the last part then took off to catch up with the man that paid her to be his 'hench woman'.

A few seconds after Shego hade left Ron enter the hall way seeing how rattled his best friend since Pre K look. "WHOA! What did Shego do to you?!"

_Their is no way I can tell him what she did he'll freak!_ She thought about a few things to tell him and since she didn't like lieing it was hard till she finally came up with the simple truth. "Shego kick my butt." Kim started to think of Shego but quickly shook her head not wanting to think about any of it right now. "They got away this time! Will have to get them for sure next time then!"

Ron nodded with Rufus and both the boy and his little buddy agreed saying "Right!" at the same time.

Kim took out her Kuminicator to see what time it was. "Looks like schools out for today. Wanna head for Bueno Nacho?"

"Uh BOO-YAH!" Ron said giving his pet buddy a down low high five since he was sticking out of Ron's pants pocket now.

------ (Drakken and Shego in the hover craft) ------

"Success!" The blue villain said happily holding up what ever he just stole. (sorry no details on Drakkens plan in this story cause its going to be a KiGo it was just the only way I could think of starting it off right...)

Shego look at him. "I get my vacation now right?"

"Yes, yes Shego! I'm a villain of my word you know!" He snorted and look at her not really caring about what he just said.

"How long do I get off?"

"At least 3 weeks I suppose."

"Drop me off here. I've got a car thats not to far away." He did as she ask (well demanded)

"You made plans rather quickly." He said as she got out and pulled out her phone. She took off down a back alley in to a building that let you rent spaces for cars to stay at. Drakken sigh again once he saw her dissapear in to the building then he left.

Shego press 1 on her speed dail then send and Junior pick up. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Junior it's me!" Of course he knew who it was. "Got those gadgets we talk about yesterday on the phone?"

He said in a most cheery voice. "But of course! They just got here this morning!"

"Good I'll be over shortly!" With that being said Shego got in to her Viper car she had droven to the bar a few nights ago and took off to Juniors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if you think it leaves you hanging at the end but what good would it do to spill what happens next right now? ^_- I think I did better on this then the first 2 though but anyway thanks for reading and thank you to those that review and mark as favorites or put on their alert list!


	4. Chapter 4

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**(and by the way sorry about my crappy writting.)**

**- By KiGoLover -**

------ (The day before all the camps at Bueno Nacho) ------

Kim sat reading the letter over loudly again. She had gotten in the mail about their cheer coach. Not sure what to think she read it again aloud. "We are sorry to inform you but your usual cheer coach will NOT be able to attend this year." She said the not part very loud and boldly. She went on. "However their will be a replacement for her. Miss Sheraton will be accompany you girls instead. She has a child development agree and knows all about your cheerleading routines. We are sure she will be able to watch over you girls safely on your trip. Please be on your best behavior when you meet her Wendsay after noon at your bus to pick you up. And their will be money provided for your lunchs on the way up. Thank you."

"I can't beleave they drop this on us last minute!" Kim Possible the girl who could do anything huffed. It was true to, she could do anything. Even get upset like anyone else over a change in plans.

Ron and Rufus where sitting across the table from Kim scarfing down on Nachos. Monique who was sitting next to Kim and finally spoke when Kim was done. "Girl at least they found someone who knows what their doing right?" Monique made a grossed out face while watching the teen boy and his buddy eat the way they where. _How does that boy breathe when he eats?!_

Kim began to huff again. "I don't know! Thats the problem we've never even practice with her... Theirs no way to tell...."

The dark skin girl next to her look back at the red head with a questioning look. "Your team captain right?" The red head nodded. "Then you don't have anything to worrie about. She will probably just be watching and making sure you guys eat, have fun and don't over do it!"

The red head sigh. "I guess your right Mon."

"So chill girl friend. You have nothing to worry about." Kim nodded again but Monique kept talking and point to Ron. "Well you may have to worrie about that though..."

The red haired girl turn to look at Ron as Monique pointed seeing that Ron had food all over his face. He took a bite of the Nacho he was holding above Rufus and as he bit in to it, some spill out the other end and covering Rufus from head to toe! Rufus whipe his face clean then squeek at the blond teen holding his fist up waving it as he did. "Hey!" He squeeked. The blond teen look at his little naked buddy. "Whoa! Sorry buddy didn't mean to give you a food shower!" He laugh and Rufus walk over to the napkin dispenser pulling some out to clean himself off.

Kim look at Ron. "Maybe you should slow down on eating Ron?"

"No can do KP!" The pink mole rat began eating again nodding while he was. "Where leaving tomorrow so I have to eat up till I'm full!"

"Stop making such a mess at least!" Monique stare at him then got up. "I have to go but I'll see you guys when you get back from camp."

Kim got up hugging her first. Ron was about to but Monique held both her hands up in front of herself. "No thats okay. I'll hug you when you get back Ron. Take care." Monique look at Rufus smiling as she did. "Make sure he stays out of trouble alright?"

"UH HUH!" Rufus said as he waved to the girl leaving.

------ (The next day at the buses) ------

In the morning Mrs. Possible took Jim, Tim, Kim and Ron for Bueno Nacho. Then drop them all off at the school giving each of her kids a hug and kiss on their foreheads to say good bye. Once Mrs. Possible was gone and Jim, Tim and Ron where off in their buses ready to go Bonnie said something. "Awww! Whittle Kimmie need hugs and kisses?" She said in a taunting tone.

Kim was about to snap at the slightly draker skin girl but didn't get a chance. Instead a woman in her earily 20's with a even tan, blue eyes, very long lushesh black hair in a pony tale. Wearing black jeans with a Club Banana logo on the back pocket, a black tank top and white unbutton shirt over it. Also with a green leather choker that had a small S hang from a chain down it at about callor bone lenght on her. Lightly hit Bonnie on the top of her head with a clip board using her left hand with a watch on it to do so. "Enough Rockwaller."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yes Miss Sheraton."

Miss Sheraton smiled to Kim with a sparkle in her eyes. "Looks like you made it in time Possible."

Kim look at her smiling from what the teacher just did to Bonnie. The red haired girl stuck her hand out and the teacher took it shaking it when she did. _Wow! She's got a strong grip. I wonder why..._ "My name is Kim. Its nice to Meet you Miss Sheraton."

"Like wise Kim." The older woman turn to the group as Kim join them. "Okay now that your all here I'd like to ask you not to call me Miss at all. It makes me sound so... old and boring!" She wink to the girls they all laugh and smiled. Even Bonnie surprisingly. "If its alright with you girls I'd like to call you by your first names. If you don't want me to then I won't."

Bonnie spoke up first. "Better first name then are last other wise we sound like are parents! Ewww!" All the girls agreed with her even Kim.

"Alright girls let go!" Everyone got on the bus, as Kim got on she put her bags and sleeping bag in the back with the rest of everyones stuff. and sat in the spot behind the new coach since it was the only seat left.

------ (After a few hours, arrived at the camp) ------

The camp was differen't then most. Instead of cabins their where about 8 to 10 differen't buildings. 8 of the buildings each had 5 floors in it. Each cheer group would get their own floor in one of the buildings that had about 6 rooms with 3 to 4 beds in a room. Then 1 big room that had a couch and some chairs in it. Last but not least their was 2 big bathrooms one at each end of the floor they stay on. One was nothing but toilet stalls and sinks the other was shower stalls and a few sinks. Their was also a private room for the couch to stay in. That room has 2 beds in it, 1 for the coach the other for her assistant. (if she had one) Their was a Main office and a big building that was the cafeteria witch connect to the auditorium. And last but not lease a huge swiming pool.

Sheraton went to the main office to get the printed schedule. She came back a few minutes later, she look at it then said. "Okay looks like where in building H-8 floor 5."

After hearing where, the girls got their stuff taking it to their building and floor. Some how Kims sleeping bag rolled under some seats on the bus. So while the other girls where picking their beds and putting their stuff away Kim was looking under the seats for her sleeping bag before the bus left for back home. When Kim went back to the room she notice something. All the beds in the rooms where taken. _Don't worry Kim I'm sure theirs another bed somewhere around here._ She thought to herself before she walk to the coaches room.

She took a deep breathe then knock on the door. "Sheraton... theirs a problem..."

Sheraton open the door to see the young red head* "Whats the problem?"

"Well their doesn't seem to be any more beds left. So I don't know where I'm going to sleep."

"Your right but we can fix that problem easy." The long lushes haired woman said then open her door more pointing to the extra bed in her room. "You can just sleep here with me." She smirk deviously. "Unless your scared?"

For some reason after seeing that smirk Kim felt a shiver go down her spine but it wasn't like when you know something creepy is going to happen, its was more like a rush of excitement. _There's something strange about her. Maybe if I do stay here with her I'll be able to figure out what. _The teen smiled to the older woman. "Thank you." Kim put away her bags and made her bed then sat down on the bed to watch Sheraton. The younger red head would blush as she kept glancing at the older womans ass. _Stop looking! Your not suppose to look at the coach's butt Kim!._ She told herself again and again when she glance at it.

Sheraton was just finishing making her bed. She then pulled out her flip phone and the charger plugging it in and setting her alarm as she did. While the older woman's back was turned she spoke. "Getting a good veiw their Kimmie?"

The younger got up and turn to look out the window. She spoke sounding as if she was studering. "Ye - Yeah... It... looks beautiful out." Pulling herself together she said the last part clearly.

Sheraton turned walking up behind the younger girl and lightly brush up against her as she look out the window to. "Your right." Kim kept blushed feeling the older woman breast lightly press against her back as the woman stood behind her looking out the window over Kim's shoulder. "Lets go check on the rest of the girls."

Kim shivered as she was bearly able to feel the olders womans hot breath on the back of her neck. From how close the woman was standing Kim could smeel her scent to. _Either their is something wrong with me or some how this woman is really getting to me....._ She followed the older woman.

------ (Sheraton's version once they get their) ------

The older woman went to the main office to get the printed schedule. She came back a few minutes later, she look at it then said. "Okay looks like where in building H-8 floor 5."

When the girls heard they went to where they where stay to pick their beds. As she was walking behind the girls a ways back she noticed Kim going back to the bus to get something. _Looks like little Kimmie forgot something._ The black lushesh haired woman smirk to herself while walking off to her room.

Once she was in her room and had almost all her stuff put away she heard a knock. _What would I ever do if I didn't know how to hack? _She chuckled to herself quietly. "Sheraton... theirs a problem..." She could tell it was Kim speaking.

Sheraton open the door to see the young red head. "Whats the problem?"

"Well their doesn't seem to be any more beds left. So I don't know where I'm going to sleep..."

Kim didn't know it and neither did anyone else but Sheraton had hack in to the computers before they even came and made sure this would happen. "Your right but we can fix that problem easy." The long lushes haired woman said then open her door more pointing to the extra bed in her room. "You can just sleep here with me." She smirk deviously. "Unless your scared?"

For some reason after seeing that smirk Kim felt a shiver go down her spine but it wasn't like when you know something creepy is going to happen, its was more like a rush of excitement. The teen smiled to the older woman. "Thank you." Kim put away her bags and made her bed then sat down on the bed to watch Sheraton.

Even though Sheraton had her back to her, she felt Kim's eyes looking at her now and then. _I wonder what your looking at Possible._ _Lets see! _"Getting a good veiw their Kimmie?"

She could hear the girl get up and move. The younger girl behind her spoke sounding as if she was studering. "Ye - Yeah... It... looks beautiful out." It sounded like she was able to pull herself together as said the last part clearly.

Sheraton turned walking up behind the younger girl and lightly brushed up against her as she look out the window to. "Your right." Kim kept blushed feeling the older woman breast lightly press against her back as the woman stood behind her looking out the window over Kim's shoulder. "Lets go check on the rest of the girls."

Sheraton grin to herself seeing the younger woman shiver again and she could see the side of Kims cheek noticing the girl was blushing. _This is going to be a interesting few weeks._ The older woman turn to leave the room and heard the younger woman following her out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yeah yeah I know you guys might hate me for leaving it at that but I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to write for the next chapter sorry. OH! but if someone wants to beta read for me I'd greatly appreciate it and put their name on it to!


	5. Chapter 5

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**(and by the way sorry about my crappy writing.)**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**And thanks to Alex McKenzie my beta reader!**

------ (First night at cheer camp) ------

Most the day was spent talking to the other cheer leading groups and getting to know each other. Other then that just getting settled in and hang out. The Mad Dog cheer group was on their floor in their big lounge room sitting by the fire place. (The room with the couch and chairs.) Bonnie sat next to Sheraton and ask her question about herself with the rest of the girls. "What do you do for fun?"

"Whatever excites me." The older woman answer.

Bonnie look up and down the older woman body and then back up to her face. "And what about staying in shape?"

The older woman gave the girl a questioning look but lean back and began looking up at the ceiling thinking about how she should answer that. "Well I have a routine I usually follow and a fitness trainer thats a little younger then me and always manages to keep me on edge. Also for the company I work for I get sent out on Jobs that help me keep in shape."

"Like this one?" Tara a blond long haired cheer leader sitting across from Sheraton but next to Kim ask.

Sheraton lifted her head back the way it was before and look at the girl that just ask. Sheraton look at her deviously for a second before she answer. "I'd say way more intense! But thats to soon to tell." Tara look at some of the other cheerleaders wondering what she meant by that.

After sitting their for a few minutes listening to the other girls talking, telling stories and jokes. Kim Kimunicator started to beep. As the young red haired girl got up and left the room to answer it Sheraton and Bonnie watch her. Bonnie thought to herself while watching her leave. _It can't be... Kim's to much of a goody goody theirs no way she went to the bar that night right?_

Sheraton look at Bonnie when Bonnie shook her head as if not believing something. Sheraton smirk to herself thinking as she did. _Don't even think about it Bonnie._

Out in the hall Kim was talking to Ron on the Kimunicator. Ron kept asking about how Kim was and telling her how he got stuck with Brick Flag in his cabin and how bad his feet stink! Rufus was fanning his nose when Ron said that. They talk a bit longer then said their goodbye's as they both turn off there Kimunicator's. Kim decided to call it a night and headed back to her room so she could exercise then take her shower in the morning before breakfast.

------ (The next morning- Thursday) ------

Kim woke up to the quiet beeping of her Kimunicator it was around 6:20. Turning it off she got up out of bed stretching a little as she did. She notice the older womans bed on the other side of the room was empty, made and had some clothes set out with essentials pulled out (hair brush, deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo, conditioner, soap and a little black baggy.) She didn't pay much attention to it, instead she pulled out her light pink jogging suit that had a big K and P on the back of the sweatshirt next to each other.

When she was done changing and cleaning up her mess. (putting clothes away, making her bed and also using the bathroom.) She went out side and began to run the trail that lead around everything. She notice they where building a few volleyball, basketball and tennis courts for the girls. Kim remember how they would watch movies, sing karaoke and do some other activities in the auditorium. Remembering all that and looking forward to them being done with their construction the young teen keep running around the trail. Once she had gone around twice and was running back to her building so she could exercise out front. She notice Sheraton doing push ups not to far away from the building.

Quietly the girl try to sneak up but failed when she heard a snap noise then look to her shoe. Needless to say the young girl step on a twig and broke it.

Sheraton turn her head as she got up. Kim look at her a little uneasily for some reason. "Um morning..." Was all Kim could say.

The older woman chuckled. "Good morning little miss super hero. Sleep well?"

"Honestly yeah, I didn't even hear you come in or leave this morning..."

"I expected as much as, seeing how you where drooling and all." Sheraton said as she got back down laying on her back ready to do sit ups. She saw the younger girl blushing. She smiled and ask. "Hold my feet please?"

Kim did as she ask and blush. "I wasn't drooling!"

The older woman smirk. "Then what was it?"

"Doesn't matter." Kim watch as she did about 40 sit ups then stop. Sheraton then motioned to Kim so they could switch places. Kim did then started to do her sit ups.

"How was your morning jog?"

"Pretty good. I saw everything they been working on it looks like it will be a lot of fun this year." Kim did about 40 sit ups to. Once she was done Sheraton help her up and they started to do jumping jacks together then stretched.

When they we're done both the females walk back in the building with each other. They both went to their room to get their stuff. Kim walk to the shower stalls while Sheraton stayed there. When Kim was in the hot shower feeling the hot water run down her body she started to wonder why Sheraton wasn't in yet since she was right behind Kim and as sweaty as she was. When Kim was getting dress she heard some of the other girls come in to take their shower or do there hair and make up. (Even though guys aren't always around girls don't always like showing their flaws to others.)

As Kim was walking out she passed the coach walking in. Kim found it to be odd that the older woman didn't look sweaty at all now and didn't smell bad either. They didn't say anything they just went their own ways.

After about 5 to 10 minutes Sheraton walk back in the room putting her dirty jogging clothes and other things away and saw Kim sitting on the bed talking to Wade. "You haven't found her at all yet?"

"Again no. I've check all over the world and the underground connections I have. Still no sign of her. But Doctor Director said she keep the bad guys in line till you get back unless you want to run off on a mission."

"Only if you find her." The boy on the screen nodded then the screen turn off as she Kim sighed.

"Who's lost?" Kim turn to look at Sheraton standing at her bed fully dress and had some make up on.

"Just some Woman I know." _I don't want to leave but I'm going to need a good fight! Soon to and she's no where to be found! Grrr! Shego I am SO going to get you when you get back!_

"Alright whatever you say." The woman put her stuff away then left for breakfast with everyone else.

------ (later that night in the auditorium) ------

Each cheer group were showing their routines to the other, one by one on the stage. The Panthers went on then the Mad Dog's went on. They did a really good cheer to, Sheraton was on the sidelines watching and waiting till they where done so she could take their CD back out. Once they where done and almost everyone was cheering for them. The Panther coach walk up to Sheraton as she and the Mad Dog squad where walking off the stage. The Panther coach was very bitchy to Sheraton when she spoke. "Ha! I've seen better cheers from first graders!" Some of the cheer girls where trying to drag their coach away while others just left not wanting to deal with it or her.

Sheraton glare at the woman then smirk. "I'm guessing all your girls are first graders then. Since theirs was worse!"

Kim walk up beside Sheraton and elbowed her in the side when no one could see. Sheraton look at the teen mouthing 'What was that for?' but Kim look at the Panthers coach. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say things like that about my squad and I'm sorry for what our coach just said."

Sheraton look at Kim. _Hmm... Little Kimmie is trying to protect her fellow cheer leaders? And apologize for something I said. Kid got guts._

"Watch it little girl. I bet I know more cheer moves then you could ever in your life time!!!" The woman look in Kims eyes as if trying to glare daggers at her. Kim look up at the woman meeting her eye to eye with a fiery look in her own eyes.

One of the Panther girls that was trying to pull the Panther coach away said something. "Coach thats enough!" The girl then spoke to Kim "I'm sorry she doesn't mean it. She just gets overly excited some times..." though the girl seem considerate to Kim she didn't like getting talk to this way from someone that doesn't even know her!

Sheraton saw Kims face. _Shit! I don't think I've ever gotten her to look that upset before! That woman is dead..._

The Panther coach went on. "Ha! No need to apologize. Maybe I should have a cheer off with you at next Tuesday hm?"

"You are SO on!" Bonnie and Sheraton both back up a step then look at each other not sure what to say Sheraton finally ask though in a whisper to Bonnie.

"Has she ever been this fired up before?"

Bonnie thought about it. "Once when she had gone up against Dementor when we where stuck together..."

"Stuck together as in?..."

"Are sides stuck together... That was a long week..."

Sheraton bit her lip trying not to laugh at the thought of Kim Possible stuck to this girl who's usual a bitch. Well at least from what she's heard and seen a bit of.

One of the main people running the place came down to where they where at and told them to knock it off. The Panther cheer leads where finally able to pull their coach away.

Kim was all fire up now! She left then began to jog to the building she was staying in. When she got their she sat on the bed pulling out her Kimunicator. "Wade its mission time! I need you to look up all the cheer video's on the High school Panther squad!"

The boy look at her uneasy as he did but decided not to ask. "On it!"

------ (The next morning) ------

Kim woke up first this time at 6 O'Clock on the dot! She look around and saw Sheraton sleeping facing toward her. Slowly and quietly Kim got up got dress in the room changing in to her jogging clothes.

When Sheraton heard some rustling of clothes the older woman slowly open her eyes to see that the younger woman was standing with her back turn away from her. Wearing pink panties that had a black heart on the middle in the back then a black bra with little pink hearts all over it. _Heh!_ _Cute but sexy at the same time. _Kim put her pants on then was attempting to put her jogging sweater on but got some hair stuck in the zipper. She was then caught off guard when she felt someones hands helping her get the zip untangled from her hair.

As soon as it was undone she turn quickly tripping herself as she did. The red haired girl fell back and trip the older woman in the progress. Making herself fall on her back on her bed and Sheraton on top of her. Kim could feel how warm the woman on top of her body was. She began to blush when the woman was breathing making her chest move slowly against Kims. The young red head swallowed hard and look in to the womans eyes. _That warmth! Only Shego feels like this!.... But why is...._

_Kimmie you klutz! but at least your blushing again~._ Because of that the older woman woke up fully

Before Kim could finish her thought and stop her heart from beating so fast the older woman spoke with a small smirk on her lips as she did. "Well this is a hell of a way to wake up. Since I'm already awake how about I join you?" The woman got up the helping the teen up to.

"I'd love that thanks." _**errrr! Why did you say that to your coach!**__ But it could be Shego.... __**Doesn't Shego have GREEN skin!? And GREEN eyes like you!?**__ Yeah but with all the weird stuff that I went through isn't it POSSIBLE that it is her? Right?_ After arguing with her own mind she decided it would be best if she left while the woman change then think of a way to find out later. "I'll be waiting down stairs." Kim ran down stairs and waited.

Not long after as Kim was stretching Sheraton walk up behind her putting her hand on Kim shoulder. "Ready?"

The younger girl nodded. With that they began to jog. After going around about half way Kim began to ask. "Could you maybe help me out with some cheer exercise for the challenge?"

The woman chuckled. "To kick that womans ass? I was already planning on it weather you wanted me to or not!"

Kim laugh with her and for the rest of the jog they talk about how prissy that woman seemed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry thats it for this chapter but I promise the next will be more KiGo so please keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**(and by the way sorry about my crappy writing.)**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**And thanks to Alex McKenzie my beta reader!**

------ (Monday evening) ------

"OW!" Kim yelled when she fell to the floor landing on her butt hard yet again! Sheraton just shook her head, sighing as she did. While the other cheerleaders look away thinking of how much that would hurt.

Bonnie on the other hand was laughing. "Looks like little Kimmie doesn't have what it takes after all!" Almost everyone from their squad was in the lounge room watching as Kim kept practicing her routine always messing up at one certain part. She would never give up though! Needless to say Kim was one of the most stubborn girls you could ever meet...

The young cheerleader got up and dusted off her skirt then glared at Bonnie. "I can to and I won't stop till I've got this down!"

Sheraton watch as Bonnie flinched from Kim's glare but then smirk and look directly at the person who was glaring at her. "Show me?!"

Kim look away then to Sheraton, Sheraton just look at her with a blank face then said. "Well are you going to do what she ask?"

Kim look away angry at herself for messing up once again and hearing Bonnie plus Sheraton talk that way to her. When she was done dusting herself off she began again but failed sadly again. How ever she did do better then last time.

Sheraton smirk then look at Bonnie even though the girl wasn't looking her way. She could see the younger darker skin girl smiling to herself not letting others see. _Did she just push Kim to help her?... _The older woman smiled slowly. _So when I push her for fighting she also has Bonnie to do the same to her for cheering. _Her smile slowly turn to a slightly pissed look. _I'm still going to fry her ass because of that night at the bar! GRRR! _Sheraton shook her head forgetting those thoughts for now as she watch Kim get back up and try again.

After about 2 hours of watching Kim fall on her butt over and over again all the cheerleaders but Bonnie left wishing Kim luck before they left. When they where all gone and it was just herself, Kim and the coach around. The darker skin girl got up then walk to Kim.

"I know I keep screwing up okay?!" The red haired girl said panting as she did.

"You need a break! If you keep going like this your going to pass out tomorrow in front of everyone!"

"I'm fine!" Kim snap at the other teenage girl but was soon trip by Sheraton.

Kim hit the floor and head to but she didn't say ow and she didn't yell she just look at the older woman confused by what she just did. Sheraton look at her with a caring look in her eyes. "If you where really fine then you wouldn't of been so careless just now."

The young girl lying on the floor from just getting trip look away upset as she got up. Sheraton spoke to Bonnie in a low whispering tone. "She will be up all night. Why don't you go to your room or spend time with the other girls."

The younger cheerleader she was talking to didn't want to but then Sheraton keep talking. "I know how bad you want to help her but..."

"SHUT UP I DO NOT!" Bonnie almost scream it! Kim turn to see what was going on just in time to see the other girl glare daggers at the coach but then stomp off.

The red haired girl still standing in the room look at her coach asking. "What was that about?"

The older woman grin to the girl answering her question. "Me taking charge of something and if you don't listen and take a break like I said then I'll have to do something worse to you!"

The red haired teen became very cautious now not knowing what the woman did to piss off Bonnie that much. "Alright a break it is then..."

The older woman left for a few minutes as Kim began to work again on her routine. "What the hell I told you to take a break!" Startled the girl fell on her face then look up at the woman standing in front of her.

"But I..."

"But nothing!" Gritting her teeth the woman threw Kim's jacket at her. "Come on where going for a walk!"

The younger girl grab her jacket and put it on while following her coach outside curiously. Over the last 4 days the 2 have become incredible close talking about stuff they both like and what kinda things they had done in life. (of course Shego didn't tell Kim anything that would give her away just yet) Shego sometimes hated when she was playing as 'Sheraton' true it did get her closer to Kim but she couldn't do anything she wanted to. Like pin her to a wall and kiss the hell out of her! She fought the urges for now.

After a while the two stop at the vending machines outside the cafeteria. Sheraton had gotten Kim one of her favorite drinks and then herself one. They sat on a bench drinking their drinks quietly for a few moments.

The younger girl broke the silence. "Thank you."

The older woman lean back against the bench. "For what?"

"Helping me out and getting giving me a chance to get to know you. Also bring me out here."

Sheraton turn to her smiling then said something in a tease full tone. "It was my pleasure." The older woman reach over Kim's hair out of her face while leaning in she look at the younger girls lips blushing as she thought about it but got up and began to walk back. "So find that woman you where looking for?"

Kim sigh as she got up she was so sure she was just going to get kissed but for some reason didn't. When she was asked impulsively she answer. "No. Why is it Shego is always so hard to find?! I – I just really want to see her... and dance with her more then anything!!!" She sighed and kept walking but stop as soon as the woman stop.

The lushest haired woman look at the girl curiously. _So you do miss me princess? Cute._ "Did you say Shego?"

"Yeah. Why do you know?"

"Just from what I heard on TV." The older woman began to walk again as did the other girl. "I thought you two are enemies?" Out of the corner of Sheraton's eye she saw Kim nodding. "Then what do you mean by dance?"

"Its weird..." She was hesitant at first but went on. "Are fights kinda feel as if its a dance to me. As if I'm floating and can never be pulled down you know?"

The older woman chuckled as they walk in the building and up the stairs. "I know exactly what you mean." Kim look at her curiously and was about to say something but they where already on their floor and the older woman spoke first. "I'm going to see how the other girls are then I'm going to bed. Don't over do yourself and don't forget to rest!"

"Okay thank you and see you tomorrow." Kim went to their room first while Sheraton went to the room she heard some of the girls in.

When Kim was in the room she decided to grab her pajama's and her towel so she wouldn't wake up Sheraton later when she comes back in for bed.

------ (Around 11:55 that night still) ------

Kim was finally able to finish her routine fully 4 times. Knowing that was good enough for her. She went to the bathroom with the shower stalls. First she brushed her teeth then began taking a shower. When Kim turn off the water someone walk in and began theres. Something was wrong though. It seems Kim had drop her bra out by the sink when she was brushing her teeth. _At least that person won't be able to see me from the shower._ Kim wrapped her towel around herself before walking out to the sink. After looking by the sink for them she look by one of the other stalls. The water stop and the person slowly came out wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top with her towel on her head drying her hair. Kim slowly got up then turn gasping as she did. "SHEGO!?"

Shego quickly pulled her towel off her head and look at a shock Kim."Um Hi Kimmie...." The pale green skinned blue eyes woman said.

"Wh - What are you doing here!?!?!? And why are you eyes Blue?!"

Shego was at a lost for words! She wasn't expecting Kim to find her like this and she was to caught up in her own thoughts to hear anyone around earilyer. _**What the hell are you nervous about?**__ She – She wasn't suppose to find out like this! __**Well she has so deal with it and come clean. Look at what she wearing to!**__ What are you -Whoa! _Shego turn a slightly darker green color on her cheeks as she look at Kim then took out her color contacts putting them away as she move closer to the teen who was blushing deeply while looking at Shego. "You probably wouldn't be leave me if I told you..."

Kim started to back away blushing as she did. When Shego gently put her hand out pushing some of Kim's hear out of her face the younger girl remembered how Sheraton did it then things started to click in her head. Shego and _Sheraton have the same warmth!_ (1) _Shego was wearing blue contacts the same color as Sheraton's eyes!_ (2) _Sheraton called me 'Kimmie the other morning out of the blue!_ _No one I don't know usually calls me that. _(3) _When Sheraton smirks its the same way as Sheraton! _(4)_ And for Shego's trade mark she always wears green and black or has a S on something! The first day we meet she was and she has been since.... _(5!) "Your Sheraton!?"

Shego nodded and looked deep in Kim's eyes as she pulled her hand back away from Kim. "Is it so bad I wanted to keep an eye on you?"

"For Drakken?!" Kim almost snap at her.

Shego look at the young girl seriously. "You know for such a smart girl your an Idiot!"

Kim look at her thoughtfully. "Then why are you here?"

Shego lean in and kissed Kim's lips deeply and passionately. Kim melted in the kiss looking in the pale green skins woman's eyes. The older woman broke the kiss. "To prove to you that I do care for you..."

Kim kept blushing deeply panting slightly from the kiss. "Shego I can't be leave you just... "

Shego smirk with her trade mark smirk. "Still want to dance with me Kimmie?"

Kim nodded trying to stop the blushing.

"Kick that woman's ass tomorrow then I'll fight with you full force!" Kim's eyes almost lit up. "Sound good?"

"Extremely!"

"Only one thing. Your not allowed to turn me in to GJ OR tell any of the girls who I really am!"

Kim wasn't sure what to think but Shego smirk and patted Kim's head. "Now get dressed so we can sleep!"

Shego left while Kim was left to find her bra and change.

How was that for a chapter and some KiGo action?


	7. Chapter 7

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**(and by the way sorry about my crappy writing.)**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**And thanks to Alex McKenzie my beta reader!**

Okay I'll probably call 'Sheraton' Shego a lot in this chapter so sorry if I confuse any off you!!!........... and for the cheer off part I didn't put any cheer moves down that they did cause all I honestly know is about back hand springs. I'll try to ask my cousin about some cheer moves for the last chapter of the cheer leading camp later though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------ (Tuesday morning around 7:30) ------

Shego walk in to her room dress as Sheraton to see a bump in the blankets then some red ratty hair sticking out from under the blanket. _Not surprising by how worn out she is... S_ighs. _She's has to get up at some point though. _"Kim time to get up! You'll miss breakfast."

"Noooo...." Kim answered half asleep as she rolled over toward the wall.

"Did you just just say 'no' to me Possible?" The older woman walk over and pull Kim's sleeping bag off the sleeping girl.

Kim turn toward Shego opening her eye's looking as though she was still asleep. "Give it back!"

"If I don't, what are you going to do? Hmm?" Shego smirk looking at the half asleep girl before her.

Kim smiled sleepily then yawn as she said. "I'll tell Ron that your here."

Shego look at her in disbelieve. "You wouldn't." She smirked as she said. "Besides you promised you wouldn't tell anyone. Your to much of a goody goody to break a promise."

The young red head grabbed her blanket back from the older woman as she smirk herself looking up at the older woman. "No. I promised I wouldn't tell Global justice or any of the other girls here. You never said I couldn't tell him and who knows who he'd tell right?"

The black lushes haired woman look tick at here then chuckled lightly. "Well well looks like you do have a bad side after all Kimmie. Just for that I'll have to get you back later." Shego waved as she left the room and Kim went back to sleep.

------ (After breakfast) ------

Kim came walking out stretching. She had just finish making it barely in time to eat but she felt a lot more awake now that she was full. Some of the other girls walk up to her smiling. "Todays the big day! How do you feel?"

"Pretty good! I was able to finish it fully 4 times without messing up before I went to bed. I'm going to practice a few more times then take a quick shower before its time."

"Can we watch???" One girl ask then another girl ask. "Yeah can we please?" Kim nodded to them and they all walk back together.

She did here routine about 10 times perfectly and mess up about 2 other different times. One of the girls began to talk admiring how greatly she improved of night. "WOW! Your great Kim!" Another girl began. "I wish I could do some of those moves. Did coach Sheraton help you?"

Kim was kinda stunned when the girl ask her about Sheraton. _It's still a little hard to be leave Shego is Sheraton.... and she kissed me what was that about?... _Kim blushed as she thought about the kiss that made her melt when it happen. _I'm sure it was her though after this morning but where did she learn so much about cheer leading? _"Yeah. I'm sure she can show you girls if you ask her."

"Really? I guess I'll ask her later then." The younger girl look up to Kim who was getting a drink from a water bottle. "Is the rumor true?" Kim looked at the girl questioningly, the girl look back nervously. "Are you and coach Sheraton really going to fight tomorrow?" One of the other girls began to speak again. "Its been going around are cheer squad that you to are. Why would you want to hurt each other?"

The red head girl laugh then smiled. "We are going to fight but not to hurt each other. It seems she has fighting skills and I haven't been on a mission so I haven't been able to blow off some extra energy yet."

"Will we be able to watch?"

"I don't. It's okay with me if you watch from a safe distance away but just in case you should ask Sheraton as well." The cheerleaders that had just watch Kim practice nodded to her before she left for her shower now.

------ (Cheer off time!) ------

Shego walk up to Kim. "Ready Kim?"

The young red head nodded and took a deep breath calming herself as she watch the Panther coach go on to the stage and began her routine. Kim didn't want to admit it but the Panther coach did really good. _If she's this good by herself her squad is going to be hard to beat later on._ Kim kept watching as the womans routine was about 3 to 4 minutes long, Almost all the Panther girls where cheering but Kim notice that at least one was glaring at the older woman preforming instead.

The Panther coach walk down and gave Kim a very smug look before she moved out of the way for the younger girl. When only Shego and Kim where standing their Shego spoke quietly to Kim. "Don't forget are deal." The older woman smirk to the young red head before her. The young red head nodded then walk up the stage getting down in to her stance before beginning her routine.

She did a series of flips spins and back hand springs witch made a lot of people 'oh' and 'ah'. If you ever saw a music video with girls dancing in the back ground like professional you'd swear Kim was one of them by watching but then again a teen cheerleader who's always saving the world should be that flexible right? Shego watch as it came to the hard part where the younger girl kept falling on her ass the night before.

Right before she did the hard part Kim look at Shego on the sidelines. The older woman was smirking and the younger girl could tell exactly what Shego was thinking.

Kim did it smoothly as she practiced and almost everyone cheered as Kim was done. Panting slightly she got up and bow to everyone.

The head woman her yell at them to break it up last time walk up on stage saying that Kim had won since their was more people yelling for her. She was so happy but not because she won because she gets to fight Shego tomorrow now!

The Panther woman walk up to her trying to be nice. "Okay I admit you did good." One of the Panther girls came up behind the coach then smiled to the red haired girl. It was the girl that haded been glaring at the Panther coach before. "You where awesome!"

Kim smiled to the girl. "Thanks you. It helps when you have to save the world and all."

The girl smiled excitedly. "Can I get your autograph? And Ron and Rufus?"

"You know about them?" Bonnie ask as she walk up behind them.

The Panther coach gently put her hand on the girl standing by her shoulder. "What this is Kim Possible the girl you admire so much?" The woman look at the girl that she had her hand on. The girl spoke. "Yes mom, I told you, you'd never be able to beat her!"

"Whoa! A new twist it seems! Interesting." Bonnie said as she look at the young Panther girl. She look so innocent at least to the most part.

The girl apologized for the way her mother had acted and smiled as Kim gave the girl her autograph and told her they will see Ron and Rufus later before everyone left for home.

------ (The next day.) ------

Kim had slept pretty good and was now wide awake and stretching in fount of the building. She was so excited that she could hardly wait any longer. She decided to play volleyball with some of the other girls while she waited for Shego.

Not to long after lunch Shego approached her still looking like Sheraton but wearing green and black clothes witch she like. "Ready?" Kim nodded. They walk to a unused tennis court that had a fence around it in case the ball where to fall out of play. Once in they got in there stance and notice some girls from there squad watching and other girls from the other squads also the girl that is a fan of Kim's.

Shego chuckled "What do you say we make this interesting? If one of use looses she has to do what ever the other says! And I won't use you know what."

Kim grinned "Deal!" With that being said Kim jump at Shego aiming for a punch to the older womans gut. It didn't land though instead Shego grab her arm pulling the younger girl off balance but it was only for a second Kim was all fired up so she was ready for it. Shego try this time jumping up doing a flip over Kim and push Kim forward away from her before Shego landed on her feet. "Nice try Kimmie!"

The older woman smirk as Kim got down low then trip Shego as she turn. "What did you say Shego?" The younger girl smirk back as she saw the older woman fall down to the ground but pick herself back up just as quick.

"Okay not bad." Shego thrust ed forward with a series of kicks and punches trying to get the young girl to fall or get off balance again but it didn't happen. Instead Kim did a back flip almost in to the fence but then jump in to the fence and off to the side. At this point half the people where cheering for 'Sheraton' and the other half for Kim. Shego move back in to her stance catching her breathe for a second then started again but Kim got a better hit in first to her shoulder. Shego grab her arm for a second while stepping back then stood up and began there dance again.

Out of the corner of Kim's eye she saw Bonnie talking to the Panther girl that was Kims fan. She wave to Kim and Kim wave back witch made it easer for Shego to land a hard blow to the younger girl.

They fought for what seem like 3 maybe 4 hours. In that time they where both able to land some pretty strong punches or kicks to the others body. And more people where watching to. Kim was panting heavily and Shego notice. Taking her chance she advance full force toward Kim! She knock the girl down and land on her. Shego held Kims hands above her head and smirk. "I win Kimmie"

Kim blush while looking at the older woman feeling how the older woman's body was slightly pushing against her Kim look in to her eyes panting slightly while asking. "what do you you want then?"

Shego smirk. "I'll tell you later princess." She whisper then got up rubbing her body saying in a normal voice. "Aw my body feels so sore. Ow!" Saying that last part as she rub her side.

They both walk out and everyone cheer while some people ran to Kim to tell her how good she did and the other to 'Sheraton'

I hope that was good for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**(and by the way sorry about my crappy writing.)**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**And thanks to Alex McKenzie my beta reader!**

------ (Thursday morning) ------

Kim laid in her bed in a deep sleep from fighting her heart out or 'dancing with Shego' as she would put it. Slowly and quietly you could hear a small creek as the door to her room open. In walk Shego dress as 'Sheraton' in one hand was a small sleek cam corder, recording everything it was pointed at. Following the older woman in was almost all the other cheerleaders, about half giggling and the other trying to get the giggling ones to quiet down before they wake up the sleeping red head. Bonnie shook a can of shaving cream as Shego used her other hand to free up one of Kim's with out waking her. With Shego skills it was easy for her she had the younger girl hand out in no time. Bonnie grin not be leaving that their coach was allowing this to happen or that she was helping AND to top it off she was recording the hole thing! Once she saw Kim's hand was out she spray a big pill of shaving cream all over the sleeping girls hand then back up to let Shego finish the job off while getting a good video of it.

Looking through the video camera making sure she was getting a good view the older woman grin as she pulled out a feather. _Pay back for saying no to me!_ Using the feather she ran it from the sleeping red haired girls ear to under her nose. When Shego saw Kim's upper lip twitch ever so lightly she knew that was the right place, she did it more then to the tip of her nose.

Moving her hand as quick as a ninja Shego watch as the sleeping girl's hand flew in to her face coving her face with the shaving cream. It only took her a second or two for her to realize what had just happen. Kim woke up whipping off the shaving cream and hearing Sheraton, Bonnie and the other cheerleaders laughing and some getting a head start as they ran out the door. Sitting up she whip it all out of her eyes but their was still some on her face. Kim look at Shego who had the biggest smirk Kim has ever seen and the video camera in her hands.

"Consider this as pay back for that 'no' the other morning!"

Steaming now the young girl flung her blanket off her and jump up. "You. Are. So. Dead!"

"Shit..." Shego ran out the door dodging all the other girls as she did. Running from the Kim she ran about 2 steps down the stairs before jumping over the railing to the lower stairs. Kim quickly caught up to the running woman since she copy her when she went down the stairs.

"Give me that camera!" Kim yell out as Shego had made it out of the building.

'Not without a fight!" The older woman smirk looking back over her shoulder seeing Kim chasing after her wearing short black shorts and a light pink tank top that had shaving cream on it from trying to whip it off her face. Also her hair looked ratted from not brushing or doing anything to it yet. "ha ha You know you look pretty interesting in the morning Kim." Shego shouted over her shoulder to the younger girl.

For some reason chasing after the older woman like this had made her feel as if she was on a mission but only their was no Ron to stop her when it was getting good but she could go all out. Little did Kim now or even notice but Shego had just ran all around the hole track and camp. Now she was running back in to their building.

Kim lost sight of her for a few seconds but then got her site back on her as they where on their floor. Seeing the older womans long lushes hair enter the bathroom with the showers was all it took for her to know she could trap her. Trying to quietly slip in she look around. No one was in there so it should be easy to find her she thought to herself. Entering one of the stalls she saw Shego standing taking off her necklace. "You never give up huh Kimmie?"

Shuddering of excitement from hearing Shego's real voice instead of her fake one for 'Sheraton' Kim look at Shego as she try to stop panting. "When it comes to you stealing something. Then no never."

Gripping the camera Shego lifted it above her head then held it their. "I didn't steal anything this time." She then grin. "Well at least not yet."

"What do you mean by 'yet'?"

As soon as Shego step forward, Kim almost wish she didn't ask as she felt the older womans lips press against her own. It wasn't that she hated it but more of what had happen to her the last time they kiss. Kim was so hot from the kiss before, that when she try to sleep that night. She had a dream of Shego's lips kissing over her naked body slowly and creasing her as she did. It was why she had told Shego no and wanted to stay in bed longer so she could keep dreaming and feel Shego all she wanted. Snapping back to Shego kissing her again now in a shower stall of all places was making Kim's face burn up.

After giving Kim a long and passionate kiss the older woman pulled away trying to catch her breath as she did.

When it ended Kim closed her eyes and lean in to the older woman. "Why... Why do you keep doing this?"

Sighing quietly the older woman tuck her hand gently under the younger girls chin and pulled it up so she would look at her in her eyes. "It's what you want princess."

_What I want?... But how could she even know that I want it? Let alone with her?..._ "Why do you think that?"

"I don't think Kimmie. I know." Before Kim could speak she went on. "I won't say. At least not till where back from this trip." As she let go of Kim and Kim quickly grab the camera deleting the file that was on their before giving it back Shego smirk. "Oh and I won't tell you what you have to give me for loosing the fight until we get back either."

"What?" The young red head look up at her in disbelieve. "Thats not fair Shego!"

Shego smirk became bigger. "Fair? When have I ever said that I'm fair in anything?" Leaning in the older woman grab her camera and gave the younger girl a tease full look but stop once she heard someone come in. Quickly she put her necklace back on sounding like 'Sheraton again as she walk out of the stall. "What didn't like that prank Kim?"

Needless to say Kim was stunned by how quick Shego became 'Sheraton' again. "You really think I would let you keep a video like that of me?"

'Sheraton' chuckled as she passed the girl that just walk in as she walk out with Kim a little behind her. "Its not like it was bad or anything, besides me and the other girls where just having some fun with you."

Kim had a low growl in her throat then said sarcastically. "Yeah fun right......."

Once they where out in the empty hall and walking to there room Shego look at what Kim was wearing and smirk to herself. _The sooner we get back the better._

Yeah I know this chapter was short sorry but I'm trying to get it to the end of cheer camp and have them get closer so some chapters just might end up like this sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**And thanks to my beta readers yui1808 and Alex McKenzie!**

------ (Sunday mid noon, only 5 more days left of camp) ------

Kim sat on one of the many bench's near the tennis courts and talk to her dirty blond hair friend Ron that is appearing on her Kimmunicator. Ron is in a surprisingly good mood for not liking being at football camp for so long. The reason behind this was because Bueno Nacho, one of his camp long time sponsors had brought some of their food for the boys. But it wasn't for a treat, oh no, It seems the boys had an eating contest there using the Naco food. Of course the winner was Ron by a long shot. He had a taco shape metal around his neck as a reward. That and a full stomach...

Honestly Kim was happy she wasn't there to have seen that but at the same time she was happy about her friend. "Just another of the Ron man skills KP!" He was really happy of what he had done and that he had gotten to eat so many free Nachos.

"How are the others treating you?" She knew from the last time they had talk some of them where teasing him about how thin he was and they thought he wasn't even really a football player. But apparently once they saw him in one of the free games they played a lot of the guys warm up to him. Most of them even wanted him on their team each time they played. Now after the fast food eating contest almost everyone cheer for him no matter what he did.

"They're great KP!" He cheered. "Great!" The Pink mole rat squeaked after him who's still eating some chips. "How about at cheer camp? Is Bonnie giving you a hard time as usual?"

Sighing slightly as she spoke, "yeah but it is okay. With Sheg – Sheraton." Kim caught herself from saying Shego's real name then continues talking, "Sheraton has been keeping her attitude problem down."

"Whoa someone who can finally keep Bonnie in check?! Your coach rocks! Is she going to be staying after this trip?"

She had been wondering about that herself as well. _Of course she wouldn't. After all she works for Drakken and she's evil.... _Her consensus in her mind kicks in. _**If she is evil then why is she here pretending to be YOUR coach? **__That's the problem I don't know.... __**Drakken has been quiet lately. Maybe she's here to distract you? **__By kissing me?! There is NO WAY Drakken would even think to put her up to that... _Kim remembers the words Shego had spoken early and mumble it quietly aloud when she look up to see Shego and two other girls who are playing tennis "What I want?" "Huh..."

"KP?.... KP?!.... KIM!!!" Her friend on the Kimmuncator shouted at last catching her attention again.

Snapping back to what is going on around her she look down at Ron and answers. "Sorry just forgot about something I just remember."

"You okay there KP? You look a little..." Trying to think of the word Rufus answer before him. "Distracted!" he squeaked.

"Don't worry Ron. I'm good just didn't get enough sleep is all."

"Alright KP if you say so." Someone said something behind him. He turns and look then said he'd be right there and look back to his red haired friend. "They just picked me for one of the football games again. I'll catch you later Kim." Before Ron turn off the screen Rufus appear and wave squeaking. "Bye Bye!"

Kim wave back, "bye guys," after turning off her screen too. She looks up and she is beginning to watch the tennis match. Not knowing who is winning she just kept on watching. _**You're watching her again. **__No, I'm watching a tennis match. There's a difference. __**Which happens to have Shego in it. **_She growl quietly to herself. _Damn it why do I have to be thinking these things?! __**Because you are a smart girl that is always wondering how things work or people think. **__Okay faltering myself won't get me any where. _Sighing she went on. K_ay you're at cheer camp! Forget all this stuff about Shego! She is your enemy after all, so it's time to just relax and try to have fun for the rest of the time... _Besides ever since that kiss in the shower stall they haven't done anything yet. But that was probably because Kim was trying to stay away to keep herself from having those hot flash dreams. It was working fine for the time too other than the three she already had and one she woke up in a ball with her hands down her pink pj pants. Thank god she had her blanket wrap around her tight and woke up before the older woman!

After watching for about 5 minutes or so she could tell Shego were winning even though the other girl who's playing against her were really good. As she watches on she started to feel the rain getting harder with each passing moment. Everyone ran back to their buildings or any building that had a friend at it.

When the red hair girl walk in to the lounge room on their floor Bonnie grab her hand and said, "Kim can be on our team." Kim looks at shock and Bonnie looked back. "What we need you on our team!" Bonnie huffed quietly and looked away.

Tera that was sitting in an almost circle with the other's spoke. "Not fair! Kim's great at these card games!" As soon as Bonnie sat with Kim a new voice came from the door way.

"Now, now it is fair since you have me on your team already." Tera complaining a moment ago now cheers and Kim flung her head around quickly to see a grinning 'Sheraton' standing at the door way with a towel in her hand and drying her hair off. "Have you girls decided what we're playing yet?" As Shego walk over the blond haired girl patted the spot by her side and across from Kim.

_Just great... I was trying to stay away from her!... Well at least she's not sitting beside me. _Kim thought to herself still a little stunned that Bonnie had grab her the way she did before Tera answer. "Old maid!"

Shego smiled deviously and look at the girls as she sat. "Strip poker would be fun."

Bonnie smirks, "only if you want to be naked in a few moments."

Shego look deviously more to Bonnie now. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

Bonnie now grins with a slight sparkle in her eyes. "No that's a statement!"

"Oh I want to play!" Terra chimed while Bonnie and Shego were staring at each others eyes in a more challenging way.

Kim butted in though saying in a firm voice feeling herself blush. "I won't play that!"

Shego and Boonie's stare broke as they both look at Kim then manage to say at the same time aloud in a bored tone. "Prude!"

Kim blush more. "I am not!"

"You SO are!" Bonnie said in a blunt voice while looking at the red haired girls blushing face.

"Am not!" Kim yelled at out again trying to hide her face from both women staring interestingly and teasingly at her.

Shego took the cards and started to shuffle them. "Care to prove it Kimmie?"

Bonnie looked away glaring at Shego, "Why is it you keep calling her Kimmie Miss Sheraton?!" Bonnie was almost defensive about how she asked.

_Whoa what's with her? Still got a crush on little Kimmie or something? _"It fits for her name rather well and as I recall didn't you call her that the day we came here?"

_Okay this is a little weird but Bonnie always calls me that to make fun of me. With Shego it's hard to tell if it's to make fun of me or throw me off on what I'm doing. __**Here we go again.**__ Oh shut up!_

"I did but it was because I was making fun of her! And why don't you have nick names for anyone else?" Bonnie started to glare daggers at 'Sheraton' while demanding the answer.

Shego smirks, "so if it's for teasing her then you'd allow me to use that nickname?" Before Bonnie could speak again Shego went on, "One problem with that, I don't listen to rules and definitely not someone I'm the coach to."

Bonnie is trying to stay cool and strong spoke firmly, "Yeah well I don't listen to the rules other people make and I won't listen to you if I don't want to!"

Kim got up quietly and started to walk off but only to be grabbed from the ankle by Bonnie and trip forward catching herself. Then both Bonnie and 'Sheraton talked at the same time, "Where do you think your going Kimmie?" As soon as they were done saying that they both turn back to each other again and glared daggers while Bonnie is still holding on Kim's ankle so she won't go anywhere.

Kim asked in a shaky voice, "Why do I have to stay? This is between you two right?"

Ignoring her they kept on arguing. Seeing how Bonnie grabbed Kim and how Sheraton and Bonnie were still arguing on each other Tera and the other girls in the room quietly left but before Tera left she mouth 'sorry' to Kim.

"A coach shouldn't be able to call one of the girls on her cheer squad by a nickname like that unless she calls all the girls by nicknames!" The young darker skin girl said while waving her shoulder length brown hair back out of her face with her free hand.

'Sheraton' look deviously at her. "Let's see what kind of nicknames are there for you?... Hmm...." Before Shego could answer her own question Kim spoke in a quiet mumble while rolling her eyes as far as both the other woman could see.

"Bon Bon is what her mom always calls her.." Kim didn't realize she said it aloud till she saw the look on both the other women's' faces. Shego had a happy smug smirk while Bonnie's was slightly embarrassed and pissed.

"KIM!" Bonnie shouted upset.

Sheraton merely spoke in a smooth sounding voice. "Ah! So that name embarrasses you does it?"

"No!" The younger darker skin girl snaps to the older female. "Kim how in the hell could you tell her that?!"

Kim finally sat up on her bottom looking at Bonnie in confusion. "You make fun of me all the time and you're surprised I said something back?"

"No I'm surprised you told her that!"

"If you would had let me go in the first place none of this would even happen. Besides how did it change from card talk to this anyway? You both scared everyone else away!" The red haired girl huffed. Both older girls look around the room while Kim merely sighed. "Can I go to my room now?"

'Sheraton' smirked to Bonnie, "still up for the challenge Bon Bon?"

Bonnie glared at the older woman with the smirk of a devil playing across the older woman's lips. "Hell yeah! And stop calling me Bon Bon! Kim you're playing with us!"

"WHAT?!" The now shock teen gasped. "I already said I'm not playing that game!"

Shego got up grabbing her towel and holding the cards then help Kim up as she spoke. "Fine with me I just thought you might want to show up Bonnie."

"Like that prude could ever beat me at poker? Ha! Never going to happen!" Bonnie got up too.

Every time Bonnie called her a prude she wanted to accept the challenge but Kim knew she was no good at that game and to strip in front of both Shego and Bonnie! That was just WAY to embarrassing no matter what...

_Damn it Kimmie! Just give in already! __**You know you still have that shaving cream video.**__ True true!_ "Hey Kimmie! If you don't play with us that video you thought you had deleted will be sent world wide!"

"What?!" Kim gasped and looked at her. "How? I deleted it!"

Shego smirked. "No, you deleted a file, you didn't double check." Kim was about to protest but stop once Shego talk again. "Before you answer do you really think I wouldn't do something like this?"

_Oh god I know she would! __**Get proof?**_ "Show me evidence first."

"It's in our room." Shego walked to the room with both the younger teens following her, Bonnie had release her hold on Kim now that there is something to keep her around. Digging in a small carrier bag, the lushes' black haired woman pull out the same cam coder switching the memory card then showing it to the young red head. How ever before Kim could try and grab it Shego had pulled it back. "Nu uh! You want it gone; you have to play with us first!"

Thinking quickly Kim blurted out. "But what if someone were to walk in on us while playing?!" She admitted to herself it was a weak excuse but the only one she could really come up with.

Bonnie was thinking the same but saw the lock on the door and pointed to it saying aloud. "No problem. You guys have a lock on your door unlike us."

In an irritated voice Kim finally gave in and sat on her bed. But Shego pointed down to the floor by her bed. "There is not enough room on the bed; we will play on the floor." Shego grabbed her black blanket off her bed spreading it out on the floor. She sat on the floor by her bed while Kim did the same on her side and Bonnie also sat on the floor to both their sides closest to the window.

"Texas hold'em or poker 5 card draw?" Asked the darker skinned girl.

"5 card draw." Shego answered and added in a firm voice. "Oh and jewelry doesn't count to take off." She said seeing that the brown haired girl had earrings and a ring on her middle finger, and the red haired girl also had earrings on along with a necklace and watch. Seeing Kim is upset she merely smiled as if she didn't say anything.

"Fine!" Kim announced and added two more things. "But no pictures and I will **not** go past my panties or bra!" Kim could feel herself now blushing deeply after saying that to the two girls in front of her.

"Kimmie is such a prude. She won't even take off her bra!" Bonnie said in a dogmatic way. (dogmatic means wanting others to accept your ideas without discussion.)

Shego agreed with her and look at the girl that just calls Kim 'Kimmie' one of her pet names for Kim. "You know you just called her 'Kimmie'."

"So? I'm not a coach so it doesn't matter."

"Whatever I get to call her that, if I want since I am."

Kim bit her bottom lip lightly thinking that she might be able to see Shego's body but at the same time not wanting them to see her own. _**They're right you are a prude!**_ She felt as if her mind was laughing at her. With out thinking she blurted out. "I AM NOT A PRUDE! AND TO PROVE IT I'LL PLAY TILL THERE DOWN TO THERE PANTIES!!!"

Both the older females stopped their bickering and look at each other grinning before looking at Kim. Before Kim could say anything Shego quickly pass out the cards and with that the game is on!

**Alright! Thats the end for this chapter I'm thinking of continuing the next chapter with the results but I'd like to hear what everyone else thinks what I should do first? SO! Please everyone that reads and is interested in this story review before I write the next chapter! As all ways thank you for reading everyone. (Plus I do have more story ideas. All I can say for the next story is the tittle "Kimmie The Vampire Slayer!~"**


	10. Chapter 10

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a **

**fanfic and is not for money in any way. Just Joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope.**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**- Beta reader yui1808 -**

**Thank you yui1808 for putting up with me and my writing. One of her idea's was how she re write the peep show part witch I liked. Another is "And with that action" but she does a lot more then just that so I wanted to say thanks to you where everyone could see! ^_^**

------ (Sunday night, only 5 more days left of camp) ------

It had been about an hour since the game had started and all three girls had won a few hands so far, even Kim surprisingly. Right now Sheraton had black panties with green tie laces on each side of her hip and green bra with black straps to match while Bonnie had black lacy panties with a blue shirt on and Kim had some plain purple panties on with a light green tank top on.

Bonnie looked at Kim. "I still think that tank top is cheating."

Kim smiled happily. "I had this on before we started. So, it's not."

Sheraton sighed. "She's right Bon Bon so stop stalling and draw already."

Bonnie smirks at Sheraton but said in a sarcastic tone. "Awww, is the loser upset?"

"Yeah upset that you are taking so long!" Shego smirked back looking at the younger girl then turns her head and looks at Kim. _At least it's not all bad having to wait. Green really does look best on her!_

Bonnie discarded two cards and grabbed two new ones. Kim discarded one then grabs a new one. Sheraton did the same as Bonnie.

Kim smiled. "Pair of Aces'!"

Bonnie grins. "Not enough!" Setting down her cards she said, "Three nines! Both you lose!"

Sheraton's grin got bigger and says. "I'll keep my top on while you to take yours off." Shego set down three jacks.

"Damn it..." The teen who's happy just a minute ago about her three nines now took her top off. Kim did the same although she didn't want to. The short brown haired teen is now only wearing her black lacy panties and a matching black laced bra. And the red haired teen is now wearing a matching purple panties and bra. "Doesn't matter. Next game wins and I'll win that one for sure!"

"Just like you won that one Bon Bon?" The older woman that had just won the last game mocks her with delight.

The grumpy teen that was just called 'Bon Bon' now spoke, "You said you'd stop calling me that once I played."

"Game's not over yet." Shego smirks and watch the pissed girl shuffle and hand out the cards.

"Once I win you have to stop calling me that and stop calling Kim 'Kimmie'."

Shego just nodded and waited till Kim grabbed her cards then she did as well followed by the dealer a moment ago.

Each discarded then picked up how ever many cards they needed.

Bonnie set down her cards first this time. "Full house!"

"That doesn't beat my flush." Shego smirks while mocking the short brown haired teen again.

Knowing she lost and not wanting to be a sore loser Bonnie took off her bra.

Shego wasn't really interested in seeing Bonnie's flesh so she looks over to Kim. "Kim, why aren't you taking off your top?"

The young red head grinned and held up her hand showing 4 queens while saying, "last time I check four of anything beats a flush!"

Shego gave her a devious smirk as she undid and began to slide her bra down off herself. "You wanted to see my breast that bad huh?"

Bonnie did the same leaning forward slowly taking off her bra.

And with that action, Kim started blushing bright red. "No... I.." Kim gulped nervously. "I just wanted to win... that way I wouldn't be the one to take my bra off..." Kim looked at both women as they kept sliding their bra's down. _I don't feel so good... I feel dizzy... what's happening to me???_ Right as they where about to give Kim a free show Kim jump up but end up falling back on to her bed looking flustered with her eye's shut.

------ (Monday four days left of camp) ------

Kim had awakened to the sound of thunder and rain hitting against the window. When she sat up a cold wet half folded wash cloth fell to her lap. Yawning while stretching she saw two bodies out of the corner of her eye. The first was on the floor; from the short brown hair just barely sticking out under the blanket she could tell it was Bonnie. The other was Shego well 'Sheraton' sitting up in her bed messing with her iphone.

Shego turned when she heard some movement. "You're awake?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Picking up the wash cloth with one hand and holding her other hand against her head Kim asked. "What happened?"

The older woman got up and step over the sleeping girl in the middle of the room then went over to Kim. "You fainted. Overwhelmed with both of us teasing you is my guess." Shego place her hand against Kim's forehead to make sure that she was fine.

_Her hand is so warm... I can feel the heat from her whole body. This is going to drive me crazy...._ "Wha.. What are you doing? And why is Bonnie here?" Kim asked stuttering.

"You had a small fever early. Er, it went down though." The older woman pulled away then stretched and pointed to the sleeping girl. "She on the other hand wouldn't leave no matter how many times I told her to... Pain in the ass..." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Bonnie can be nice when she wants to be. It's just rare that she ever is." While getting up Kim looked at herself, too embarrassed to ask who had dress her. Instead of asking she just grabs her towel and a change of clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright, I'll wake up Bonnie for breakfast then."

Kim nodded and with that she left.

**This chapter is short I know and am sorry but I will keep working and the next should be more KiGo so stay tune! ^_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**All the people in this story are property of Disney and not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a fanfic**

**and it is not for money in anyway. Just joy for myself and for others. Enjoy I hope.**

**- By KigoLover -**

**- Beta reading by yui1808 -**

------ (Thursday last day of all camps!) ------

It was time for the party of all three camps and since cheer camp was now the biggest of the three, the other two (football and mascot) also emerged there. As soon as Ron walk off the bus and saw his best friend Kim since pre K off in the distance he shouted Kim's name and ran to her giving her a bear hug. "I missed you KP!!!"

Rufus scrambled up out of the blond haired boy's pocket and on to Kim hugging her with his little arms saying in a squeaky voice, "Missed you!"

Kim warmly hugged both of them back with a smile on her face. "I missed you guys too." As the hug broke after about three or four minutes she began to speak again asking, "How was camp for you guys?"

Running back on to Ron's shoulder Rufus squeaked again while sighing. "Tiring!"

Ron nodded his head agreeing with his little pocket sized buddy. "You said it!" He then sighed too. "I was included in a game each day we where there!" He stated and started to rub his side as he spoke again. "And those bigger guys tackle hard.... They reminded me of some of the Hench men we've gone against! Only thing is I couldn't fight back and instead I just try and run... But it wasn't all bad! After all Bueno Nacho came!" The pink mole rat ran down the boy's side to the pocket he usually isn't in then pop his head out of the pocket and held up the medal Kim had seen on him before. "If Rufus was human they would have given him the medal instead of me! But we share it so it doesn't matter."

"Glad you guys had some fun Ron."

Right as Kim was starting to give Ron the tour they noticed Brick walked up to Bonnie and kiss her on the cheek. "Miss me Bonnie?" Kim saw how Bonnie looked disgusted when he had kissed her cheek but then she gave him a fake smile.

"Of course, my Bricky Wricky!" She said in so much delight that made her guy believe every single word she said before kissing his cheek back. "Sorry but a friend of mine is going soon so I'm going to spend the day with her. You don't mind right?" Before he could even answer she did it for him. "Thanks! Bye honey." Kim watched as the short brown haired girl ran to the panther girl that said she was one of Kim's biggest fans and linked arms with her.

Shego A.K.A 'Sheraton' walks up on the other side of Kim where Ron wasn't standing then whispered quietly to Kim. "I can see why she's dating that guy now. He's dumb as a rock!"

The long haired teen whispered back. "Don't you think it's kinda mean what she is doing to him though? I mean using him so people would think that she is straight is so....."

"Kim if he really cared then he'd treat her better. And maybe she is only doing it because she isn't ready to come out as a lesbian or at least bi, you know?" (I think we've already established that bonnie went in the gay club.)

Kim blush at that thought. She was really happy that she was able to talk to Shego like this but she always thinks that she won't be around after this. _**How is it you can talk to her freely like this but not ask her what her plains are after this?**__ It's not freely... there are bounds betweens us... __**Yeah your invisible ones!**_ Kim hated when her own mind was right. But it did help her think clearly at times to. _I'll ask her when we get back, okay?_ She wasn't answering herself because she already knew the answer. "It is still wrong to use someone like that!" She said in a loud whisper but then stop whispering altogether when she heard Ron speaking to her.

"Kim, who's that beside you?" Ron pointed his index finger to Sheraton.

Sheraton lightly smacks his finger away when he did. "It's rude to point like that."

He quickly straightens up and looks at her as he put his hands to his side. "Um... Sorry ma'am!"

Shego jerked when she heard the word 'ma'am'. Kim saw this and before the woman spoke she quickly jabbed her elbow into the older woman's side. "This is our coach. Her name is Sheraton."

Shego started to whisper in a hissing tone. "What the hell was that for?"

Kim whispered back again. "You were going to say something to give yourself away I know it!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Damn it..."

"Language!" Kim hissed at her.

Shego just smirked at Kim and smiled to Ron even though she didn't want to. "It's nice to meet you Mister Stoppable."

"Same to you Miss Sheraton!" He held his hand out for her waiting to shake.

Shego looked at it for a moment. She wasn't going to do anything but she saw Kim shoot a dirty look at her then looked away. _What the hell was that for__** Possible**__?! __**Cause you're acting like yourself and not 'Sheraton'.**__ It's just a damn hand shake nobody cares!_ Shego look to see how eager the blond teen was then sighed and shook his hand. Once she did she saw Kim smile even though it was small and only for a moment.

"So you're the one that can tame Bonnie right? I didn't think that was possible for anyone even for Kim and she can do anything!" He laugh then started to walk ahead.

Shego smirk again and said in a soft voice, "Yeah even fainting during strip poker."

Ron was out of ear range but it seems Kim wasn't. She quickly turned around and looks at Shego in disbelief while blushing. "I can't believe you just said that?!"

"Who said what?" Ron asks as he turn to see Kim blushing and 'Sheraton' smirking

"Nothing Stoppable." Shego smirks as she began walking with them again.

"Okay..." was all he could answer since he wasn't even sure what was going on.

After about a second Jim and Tim ran up to where 'Sheraton', Ron and their sister was standing. "Both of them looked at Sheraton up and down and she looks back at them blankly not sure what they were doing. The twins were hard to tell apart but Tim usually wears a red shirt or something red and Jim with a green shirt or whatever else. Tim looks at Jim. "Hicky bicky boo?" He asked in their twin lingo "Who sha." was Jim's answer.

"What are you Tweebs up to?" The older red head asked her younger brothers.

They both smiled deviously and answered at the same time. "Nothing!" then ran off again. Kim sighed deeply not sure what they had planned.

"What's wrong KP?" Ron asks while walking up to her.

"Tweebs have something planned I know it!"

"You call the twins Tweebs?" Shego ask with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah so?" Kim asks in return not sure what to say.

"Nothing, it's just kinda funny." Waving her lushes hair back as she chuckled, Shego walked away.

_Why was she laughing?... _Kim thought to herself but then walk around with Ron some more.

It was night now and almost everyone was outside dancing. Kim and Ron where still talking about how their camp was and Kim told Ron about the cheer off she had. Both teen watch as some older teens from football camp kept trying to hit on her but 'Sheraton' would just blow off each guy. Kim thought Shego had said something to piss one of them off cause as the older woman was walking away from him; he grabbed her arm but only to be thrown over her and tossed to the floor. A group of cheerleaders cheer when they saw that and ran up to her.

Kim watch as Jim and Tim went to the guy on the ground and look at him then at 'Sheraton' who were surrounded by girls. Kim could make out that Jim had said something to Tim and then Tim nodded and they took off again. _God what are they up to?!_ "Ron I'll be right back."

He looks at her confused. "What's up?"

"Tweebs are up to something." She slip in to the crowd following them but losses sight of them after a few minutes. She kept walking around people while trying to look for the boys. No such luck though she couldn't find them anywhere. But suddenly one of them ran in to Kim. "Ow...." Rubbing her head she looks up and saw Tim. "What are you two tweebs up to?!"

"Nothing." He said in a sly voice then ran off before she could grab him.

She kept chasing after him while making her way around people but stopped once she had bumped in to someone again. Once again she rubbed her head this time saying "OW!" louder than the last.

The other person didn't say anything at first till Kim looked up and shuddered when she saw it was Mister Barken.

"Possible! What are you doing running around like that?!" He demanded.

Jumping to her feet quickly she answer with a lie. "I was looking for something I drop."

He looks at her suspiciously, "Carry on then. But be more careful where you're going!" He walk off to some other teens that where causing a ruckus.

Once again she began looking again and sighed when she had looked everywhere and decided that it's better if she went back to Ron.

The party was almost over now and Ron was off with some of the other guys. She didn't mind since they took him to introduce him to some other cheerleaders. In fact the red headed teen was happy for him. Not to long after walking around Shego walk up to her. "Where's the buffoon?"

The younger girl's eye's look up to the older woman's eyes. "Shego do you have to call him that even when we are here?..."

The older woman's eyes meet hers as she sighed. "Alright so I won't say that again while we are here."

Kim snorted like an upset little kid would. "That's only for one day you should at least say sorry!"

"That's not going to happen!" As soon as Shego spoke those words spotlights turn on out of nowhere and we're aimed at both the teen and adult. Only a second later came an apple came flying in the air aiming at both of them. Shego hit the first with a smack of her hand making it fall to the floor then Kim did a spin kick making it spin around her and flew in to the tree behind her. Shego trip back and fell under the tree from something, a medal sticking out of the ground then Kim did the same her hand landing on Shego's watch. When both were under the tree the red haired teen could hear one of her brothers shout "NOW!" not even a second later tomato sauce came down on to both, covering them. Everyone who was watching began to laugh.

"JIM! TIM! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!" She yelled as loud as she could which cause almost everyone outside to flinch not to mention Shego as well who was sitting right next to her also covered in sauce. It was too late though because the party was now over and it was time for everyone to go to their respected camps.

------ (Friday right before noon) ------

After 'Sheraton' showered last night she had told all the Mad Dog girls that if any them slept in pass 8:30 today, there would be a punishment waiting for them. She was true to her word as she lean against the door watching the other girls get their stuff pack. Bonnie, Kim and two other teens walk up to 'Sheraton' with black permanent marker drawn on their faces. All four had whiskers on their cheeks with a little word bubble to the left cheek saying "meow" in it and on their foreheads was the word 'Lazy' written.

Bonnie glared at the smirking woman. "What the hell is your problem!? I can't get this stupid shit off now!" Still holding a wet wash cloth with soap on it she tried again in front of the older woman but nothing happened.

'Sheraton' just chuckled then smirked deviously again. "Guess you girls should have listened. But it won't stay on forever just till we get back. I have a special mix that will clean it off right away. Besides all of you look cute like that even Kimmie."

Bonnie glared more. "Don't call her 'Kimmie'!"

"Hey the deal was you were suppose to win that night but never did, instead Kimmie did." She said it again just to piss the brown haired teen off and it work because all she could do was huff and get on the bus. Shego watched as Kim and the other two girls got on the bus with upset looking faces as well. _Even looking like that she's still cute._

------ (That night in Kim's room) ------

After getting done from packing Kim decided to take a hot bath. When she was in there she thought about everything that had happen. _The kiss between Shego and me._ She could feel her face burning up. _Those dreams I had of her... strip poker... _She patted her breast thinking about it. _I get how Shego's are bigger but how are Bonnie's as well?! And what was with that picture she took of use before we got to wash our faces off!... _She got out of the bath and dry off as much as she could. Then wrap her towel around her and grabbed a smaller one drying off her hair as she walk out of her bathroom with her eye closed asking herself aloud. "I wonder if she forgot about the deal?..."

"Not a chance Princess." Kim recognized the voice right away while opening her eyes to see Shego lying down on her bed wearing her usual cat suit.

"She – Shego?! What are you doing in my room? And on my bed?!" Kim was shocked but that didn't stop her from talking.

Shego smirks while sitting up on the bed, "Coming to tell you what you have to do for losing of course." The older woman looks up and down grinning at the sight before her. "Interesting look." Kim blushed and ran to her closet then came back out a few minutes later in light blue PJ's. "I never got the chance to tell you what you have to do for loosing the fight." Kim look stunned at her, she came to her room and was lying on her bed to tell her that. "This is what you're supposed to do." The green haired woman got up and walks over to the still wet haired teen and handed her a folded piece of paper. She then lean forwards more to Kim's ear and began to whisper. "I'll be looking forward to it Kimmie." When she felt Kim shiver she grins again and kissed her ear lobe before jumping back out of her reach then out the window. "See you then!"

Kim blushed deeply when she felt Shego's wet most lips touch her ear lobe then watch as the woman jump out of the window on to a tree branch then to the ground and run off. _I can't believe she just did that... _She opened the note and read it aloud. "You will be staying at the address below starting Sunday for a week. You are not to tell anyone about this place and you are to bring any clothes or anything else you need. If you need a ride take a cab and I'll pay you back. See you then!"

Okay I try to make the ending as KiGo as possible for now but that's it for that chapter. Thanks for always reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**All the people in this story are property of Disney and not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just**

**a Fanfic not for money in any way. Just joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**- Beta read by yui1808 -**

Tina is my own creation and I might add her more in another story later making more of a back ground for her as well.

------ (Sunday late night) ------

Kim sighed deeply as she sat in the passenger seat of the car with her mom in the driver's side. "Mom you didn't have to drive me..." She was amazed that her parents were letting her stay the night at a 'friend's' for a week house as Kim put it when she just got back the other day. The only catch was that Mrs. Possible insisted on taking her.

"No, but I wanted to Kimmie. It's been so long since I've seen my little girl and now you're staying at your friend's for a week. With the way you've been acting since you got back and up to this moment, this isn't like you usually do either."

"I know mom... I'm sorry it's just.. I don't know.."

Mrs. Possible pulled up in front of the house and park the car. She notices the car parked in the drive way, was a neon green color with double black lines running down the middle of the car. She also notice a black viper snake, in the shape of a S on the car door that she could see. Then she turned to look at her daughter. "I do and I'm glad if it's what makes you happy sweetie, but I'm still unsure about this for you at the same time." The older woman kissed her daughter's fore head.

_What does she know?_ "Mom what are you talking about?" She was puzzled by what she just heard but curious at the same time.

The older Possible woman got out of the car and grabbed one of her daughters bags then walk to the door. "MOM! What are you doing?!" Kim asked in a loud voice while getting out of the car with her other bag in hand.

Her mother looked back at her as she walks up to the door meeting her. "I'm going to speak with Shego, of course." As Kim was going to protest, her mother rang the doorbell.

Shego opened the door and looked at Kim and then her mother who was standing right next to her. "Wha – What's she doing here?!?!?!" The pale green skinned woman asked in a state of shock.

"I don't know either..." The teen admitted.

"May we come in Miss Go?" The older woman standing outside on the porch asked.

"Yeah be my guess." Shego moved out of the way letting Kim walk in first followed by her mother.

As Mrs. Possible walk in pass Shego she stopped and spoke in a quiet voice. "I'd like to speak with you alone." Then she walked in to the living room where her daughter was.

"Kim, why don't you go up stairs and unpack your bag? Your room is in the second door to the right." Kim grabbed her other bag from her mom and went up stairs to her room like Shego said.

There was only Mrs. Possible and Shego standing in the living room. Shego was still not sure what to do, she was honestly scared. "Would you like anything to drink Mrs. Possible?" It was the only thing Shego could think of to say.

"No thank you. Is it alright if I sit?"

"Of course!..." Mrs. Possible sat on the couch and Shego sat in a chair to the side of the couch. The pale green skinned woman admired how the older woman looks. _If it wasn't of her age and how short her hair is, I swear it'd be like looking at an older Kim! __**But Kim will have a stronger body I'm sure.**_

The short red haired woman spoke. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Shego bit her bottom lip nervously about that. "Would you like an honest answer or a half made up one?" Shego felt the room tense up when she said that and looked to see a disappointed woman.

"I rather hear the truth this time." The older Possible kept looking at her intently.

Taking a deep breath Shego got up and looked at the woman with a serious face. I believe... No I am in love with your daughter." The last part was more of a statement of truth. "I know I'm not the best person in the world for her and I'm not even a man but I'd like to see what she feels for me as well then maybe go from there if she is willing."

"I'll allow her to stay then. But if I hear about you doing anything to her that she doesn't want to, you better hope I never get a hold of you." Anne warned Shego while standing up.

"Wait. What does that mean?" Shego looked puzzled at her.

"I'm a Doctor who knows what to do to a person's body to help them or HURT them."

After hearing Kim's mom speak that way she felt a shudder rising from her body knowing for a fact that Kim's mom was dead serious about protecting her little angel. "I swear I won't do anything to harm her within this week.' She finally answered back in a caring and reassuring voice.

Kim walked down stairs right as the two older women were done speaking with each other. "Did I miss anything?" She asks as she looked at her mom who was smiling to her and a slightly nervous Shego which she rarely ever saw.

"Nothing, really sweetie. Miss Go before I leave her here I'd like to have your phone number so I can call and check in with you."

Kim started to question her mother. "Why do you need hers when you have mine and you can reach me on the Kimmunicator?"

"After all the stories you've told me about your fights with Shego, do you really expect me to just leave here, without me being able to get a hold of her?" Kim flinched at her mother's words but she was right after all.

Shego was happy to hear Kim's mom call her by her name other than 'Miss Go' but never said anything about it. She looked at Kim interestingly for a moment amazed that she spoke about Shego at all and wonder what kind of things she said but she answered Mrs. Possible back "I understand." without arguing like Kim had before. Instead she just agreed and writes her number down and gave it to the shorter red haired woman.

"Thank you." Mrs. Possible said and walk up to her daughter and kissed her forehead before hugging her. "Have fun."

"Thanks mom." Kim kissed her mother's cheek back and watches as her mom left.

The green skinned woman slanted back in her chair and sighed in relief.

"Did my mom give you a hard time?" Kim asked as she sat on the couch near the sighing woman.

"Something like that." Shego look at Kim who was looking back at her with the same emerald eye color. Shego smirked while sitting up and leaning over the chair's arm rest that was closer to Kim. "So you like to talk about me, huh?"

Kim started to blush a crimson looking color and moved back. "When she ask about my missions usually yes...."

"Oh really?" She asked back and was intrigued by hearing that her princess really does talk about her. "What kind of things do you tell her?"

Kim thought about it. "Well about how you're always helping Drakken and you're always off stealing stuff like money and jewelry."

_Great... No wonder her mother thinks I'm going to do something to hurt her daughter!_ Shego thought to herself but kept on listening/

"And even though you're the worlds most dangerous woman I know you've never really killed anyone or meant to. And then when we fight, I feel sometimes like you're trying to train me through our fights to make me stronger..." That last sentence slipped out by mistake.

"**You make me sound good Princess!"** Shego chuckled at the idea but stop when she saw Kim started to pout.

"You are good sometimes too... Even mom enjoyed you being around when you were good after being hit by the altitudinator!"

"What?! Really?" She asked in shock as she remembered what had happened then. She had help Mrs. Possible out with laundry and cooking. She also watched Kim's younger twin brothers that were always trying to experiment on her while she was asleep. Because they knew if she was awake even when she was good she would still fry their asses for it!

Kim merely nodded at her answer.

_Maybe that's why Kimmie's mom is warning me. But does she really like me? Well it doesn't matter for now!_ Shego got up and grabbed her jacket. "Get your jacket Kimmie."

"What for?" She asked as she got it and put it on.

"I thought we could go out and watch a movie tonight. Transporter 3 is out."

"Oh! I've been wanting to watch that but Ron only ever wants to watch 'Bricks of Furry.' after the first 3 it got really boring."

Shego laugh slightly then grabbed her keys as they headed out the door. They walked to her car that was in the drive way that she had driven to the club before. As soon as Kim got in she buckled as Shego started the car before she even buckled up. Kim yelled, "Shego!"

Shego jerk her head at hearing her name and looked at Kim. "What did I do?!"

"It's what you didn't do! You need to buckle your seat belt!" Kim demanded firmly.

"What for? It's not like I'm going to get in a crash or anything." Shego smirked as she looked at Kim, but not for long because Kim started to pout with her famous puppy dog pout. Shego looked at her seeing that pout of hers which she only seen one time when she was good. And that time Kim really wanted to go shopping with 'Miss Go' but unfortunately she had papers to do. _Damn it!_ Shego stop the car for awhile. Sighing as she buckled her seat belt she looked at Kim and asked in a sarcastic way. "Happy now?"

"Much!" Kim smiled as if she wasn't even pouting to begin with.

Shego growled in a low voice as she started to drive again. After about five minutes of quiet she spoke again since Kim wasn't or didn't seem to talk. "What did you think of your room?" She could see the teen blushing out of the corner of her eye.

Kim mumbled at first. "I can't hear you when you mumble Princess!" Shego grins as she said it.

Kim finally spoke louder. "It was so big and elegant." Kim laughs quietly. "I was surprised it wasn't green and black though."

"Well I thought you might not like those colors so I thought pink and purple suited you better." While keeping her eyes on the road she could feel herself blushing from admitting that she thought about stuff that Kim might like.

"Thank you," was all the young red head could answer as she smiled.

Shego just nodded at her slightly then kept driving. About a two or three minutes later they arrived at their destination.

Kim looked around where Shego parked the car. "Is it closed?" She asked because there were only a few cars around...

"No." The older woman answers while they both got out of the car.

"Strange... Shouldn't there be more people then?" The teen asked herself aloud.

But instead of Kim answering her own question Shego did it for her. "I may have asked an acquaintance for a favor." Kim looked at her slightly curious for what she had planned but kept following her as they walk into the building and stops in front of a woman that was slightly looking older than Shego.

"Hey Tina." Shego said to the woman.

The tall blond woman smiled to Shego. "You're just in time!"

"Still have enough time to get snacks?" To Kim's surprise Shego asked in a charming way.

Tina laughed. "Well duh! We wouldn't start the movie with out you here anyway."

The raven haired woman just smirked then ordered some snacks. When she got what she wanted, they walk to one of the movie theater rooms sitting in the center of the empty movie theater.

Again also much to Kim's surprise no one was around, it was just Shego and herself. "Isn't this supposed to be an awesome action movie?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why? Something wrong Pumpkin?" She asked while leaning toward the younger curious woman.

"Isn't it weird how no one is around?"

"Since I may have called in a favor that this be a private screening tonight, not at all."

Kim looked stunned at her and could feel her face getting warmer meaning she was blushing a lot and had no way to hide it. "What... Why did you do that?"

The previews have started but the older woman ignored it and answered, "Well I wanted you to have a good time with me and I don't think you'd appreciate it with people you don't know talking though the movie." The last part was an excuse. Kim giggled and Shego looked at her. "Hmm?"

The teen just shook her head lightly before answering, "Nothing."

"I don't believe that but I'll let you get away with it for now at least!" Shego smiled but saw her shiver. The older woman moved the arm rest up then put her arm around the younger woman's shoulder pulling the younger woman closer to her. When Kim looked at her she couldn't see that Shego was a slightly different green color from blushing and instead she just heard Shego speak quietly. "I'll warm you up." The younger woman snuggled closer to the older woman's warm body after hearing those words.

I found writing this one to be interesting for some reason. Tell me what you guys think if you want. Thanks for always reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**All the people in this story are property of Disney and not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just**

**a Fanfic not for money in any way. Just joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**- Beta read by yui1808 -**

------ (Monday morning, Shego's place) ------

Shego had awakened to the smell of something wonderful. She turned and looked at her clock, groaning at how early it was, but that didn't stop her from getting up. She stretched as she did an walked down stairs.

Once she was downstairs, she walked towards the kitchen to see Kim's back was facing her and Kim's front was facing the stove as she was cooking something. Looking on the table she saw that there was a big plate of miss shaped pancakes. (Meaning they didn't look round.) Some toast on another and a pitcher of what look like Orange juice. Shego stood there with a smile on her face while she watched Kim.

The globe-trotter was quiet at first but after a few minutes, she started to hum a song quietly to herself but loud enough so Shego could hear from the short distance that she was at. Kim pulled out a plate then placed some scrambled eggs and bacon on it as she stopped humming. "Morning Shego."

"Morning princess. Your up early and cooking too?" Shego asked as she walked forward to Kim but reached past her, grabbing some syrup.

"I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep. I wanted to thank you for last night too, so I thought I'd make us some breakfast." She turned and looked at Shego who was only standing a few inches away from her.

"Did you at least get a good night rest?" The older woman asked as she walked over and grabbed two cups in her free hand then walked towards the table while she was still listening to the younger woman.

"Yeah. What about yourself?" Kim asked in return as she carried the plate to the table for them.

"Mm… I had a rest full night." Shego looked across the table, to the red haired teen again. "Hey Kimmie, what kind of clothes did you pack?" Shego asked as she placed the syrup down on the table along with both cups, placing one where she was sitting and the other across the table by an empty plate where Kim had just sat after placing the big plate of bacon and eggs down.

Kim started to make her plate. "Normal clothes I guess. Why?" She asked as she looked back to the raven haired woman questioningly.

"So you didn't bring your swimsuit?" Shego watched as the red haired teen shook her head in response. "After breakfast lets go shopping." Shego poured juice into Kim's cup then to her own and took a drink from it.

Kim smiled and took a drink of her own as well. "Sounds fun."

"Ever been to the Club Banana in Paris?" Shego asked as she looked at her guest for the week.

After eating some food Kim spoke. "Only to buy some new cargo mission pants after you burned my last ones and turn it into very short shorts."

Shego laughed. "Ha ha I remember that! You know that looked pretty good on you." Shego had a playful smirk playing across her lips at first, but smiled when Kim blushed. "Let's go there today so I can make up for the last time."

"Really?" Kim inquired in surprise.

"Yeah. We can take my jet."

Kim smirked at Shego. "Should I trust your flying skills?"

Shego looked back, shocked. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Kim kept the smirk on her lips. "With the way you drive a car, who knows what you'd do in a jet in the air!"

Shego smirked back. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm a speed demon, besides it's fun."

"Well at least you won't be doing anything bad for Drakken this time."

"Not for a few more weeks, at least. That idiot doesn't even know what he's doing yet."

"Why did he have you steal that thing before then?" Kim looked at her unsure if she was being truthful or not.

"He was working on some laser death ray but I took the main components. If you don't believe me, you can check the laptop in my room that has the blueprints on it and the piece I took out of it, it's in my closet upstairs." Shego answered back in a serious sounding voice.

"No, I believe you." Kim replied in return.

After breakfast, Shego said she would do the dishes while Kim went to her room to change. Once Shego was done, she changed as well then met Kim at her garage. Kim saw a green and black Yamaha motorcycle but nothing else. Shego flipped open a square rectangle that had a switch on it for the light then pushed a six digit security code on it, a number pad that was just hidden moments ago. A second after the numbers were pressed in, an elevator door popped up then opened. The pale green skinned woman walked in first and was followed by her teen guest. Shego pressed the elevator door making it shut and go down a floor, then opened again to see a two person black jet. They both got in and Shego pushed six buttons on a digit pad again. A wall lifted, and then the whole room floor holding the jet moved to the other room, and above them the roof opened, showing the sky. The floor with the jet rose to where the jet was now, above ground. Kim looked down and saw Shego's back yard as the entrance.

"Surprised about all of this?" Shego asked as she flipped some toggles making the engines roar as they lit up, and then gently lifted in the air before soaring away.

Kim smiled. "Honestly I thought you'd have stuff like this."

"You know me that well huh?" Shego asked as she deviously smirked to herself thinking that her Kimmie knew her that well already.

"Well enough." Kim answered back in a teasing voice.

------ (Now in Paris) ------

After landing the jet on a huge house they both got out. Before Kim could even ask, Shego spoke. "This is one of my favorite houses that I own." Shego walked out on the plate form to a fence area then looked out on to all the houses and residents below.

Kim walked beside her, and then looked out too. "Wow!" Kim said. "It's beautiful!"

Shego turned and looked at her as the wind blew, making Kim's hair in her own face, Shego took her hand and moved the teen's hair back behind her ear. "Let's come back here tonight."

The younger girl blushed as the older woman moved her hair back and kept her hand on Kim's cheek. Blushing Kim grabbed Shego's hand with her own and held it against her cheek. "I'd love that." She said in a soft whisper while still holding the older woman hand against her cheek, as she turned her head slowly to that hand and kissed it.

_It's slow, but she's finally opening up to me even by a little._ They walked downstairs to Shego garage. In it parked downstairs to Shego garage. In it, was parked a Diablo Roadster with butterfly doors. (A/N: If you don't know what it looks like Google it.) It was black with green flames painted on the front and sides running along the sides. They both got in and Kim buckled, Shego remembered how Kim acted the last time buckled as well. And with that, they were off.

Most of the day was spent shopping. Shego would pull out outfits she liked or thought would look good on Kim. Kim did the same, they laughed and giggled at what the other would pull out and try on. They showed off what they were wearing for the other person, to see how they looked. Shego went in again, Kim jumped as she heard a noise of something hitting something else, "Oww.... Damn it!"

Kim could barely hear it but she was sure it was Shego. "Are you okay in there?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Kind of... Kim, could you help me out? I'm stuck..." Shego sounded upset with herself.

"I'm coming." Kim said as she opened the door enough to squeeze in without letting anyone else see what was happening inside. When Kim walked in, she quickly covered her mouth trying not to laugh; seeing Shego with her arms covered with a shirt. She was trying to take it off above her head but it got stuck and her black lacy bra was showing.

"I heard that!" Shego said in a slightly annoyed voice, as soon as she said that, Kim laughed more. "The zipper got stuck in my hair and I can't get out of this damn thing!"

Kim walked up and looked around, trying to find the zipper. "I don't see it..."

"Look under the shirt." Shego kept trying to pull it off. "Damn it! I'm going to burn this thing to shreds!"

"Just hold on! I'll help you!" Kim noticed the zipper as the woman kept trying to get free. She slid her hands up inside Shego's shirt causing the woman to shiver as Kim caught the zipper. The teen blushed as she smelled the older woman's scent. _Why must she smell this good?! It's driving me crazy!_

Shego shivered again as she felt Kim's hot breathe on her back. _Why the hell did I have to get stuck like this?! This is KILLING ME!!!_ Her mind screamed at her. The teen managed to free the older woman, as soon as the top came off, Shego tried to pull away but ended up tripping forward an landed on her butt, which caused Kim to fall forward on top of Shego's lap.

Shego looked up into her eyes, their faces were only a few inches away from each other and both of their minds were screaming at them to kiss the other. Their lips met with the other without either of them realizing it until they were kissing. Each started to kiss the other lustfully, Shego moved her hands around Kim.

She was holding her hands on Kim's ass to keep her from falling off her lap. The older woman's mouth opened slightly and Kim took it as an invitation, her own tongue slid into the older woman's mouth briefly then backed out.

When Kim's tongue went back out of Shego's, Shego followed hers out and started to lick Kim's. Both their body heat was going up now; Kim could feel her heart racing as the kiss got deeper. The pale green skinned woman's hands begun to travel up at the back of the younger woman's shirt, from her back, sides then up to the front of her shirt.

Kim trembled when she felt Shego's hands under her bra and her hands stroked over her perky breast.

The kiss broke and Shego leaned forward to Kim's ear as she begun to whisper. "You're trembling princess." Shego kissed along her ear, making Kim tremble more from the sensation.

Kim stroked her hands over Shego's chest, through her shirt while she was whispering in a soft panting voice. "It because... _**pant...**_ your... _**pant...**_ touching me..."

Shego asked again in a teasing voice. "What was that princess?" Shego's hands begun to massage Kim's breast more.

Right as Kim was about to speak, a knock was heard outside the door, followed by a woman's voice. "Are you two alright in there? If not, I can come in and help."

As they heard the voice, both women's skin jumped. The lady outside the room was about to open the door but she only managed a crack before Shego kicked it shut. "We're fine!"

Kim quickly got up and fixed her clothes, then she fixed her hair down to her face so the woman outside wouldn't be able to see her blushing. Shego got up too and put on her shirt, also fixing her hair as well while her mind screamed at her. _**What the hell?! Damn it! Just my luck... Kim probably, **__**won't want to do this with me again and go home now!.... I'll set the bitch that disturbed us on fire!**_

Much to Shego's surprise, Kim just told the plasma wielder that she had to get out because it was her turn now. That was okay to Shego, but she glared the woman who disturbed them as she walk out.

After a few minutes had passed, Kim walked out with a pure black dress on her. The straps went back around the neck and a slit down the left side to right above her knee.

Shego looked, mesmerized at the sight before her. She couldn't manage to keep her mouth shut; she gracefully moved her left hand over her mouth and kept on looking.

Every time Kim saw Monique do that it always meant she looked bad or something. She turned around in a full circle while asking. "Do I really look that bad?"

Shego blushed deeply feeling herself, not being able to take her eyes off the younger woman, then swallowed hard as she regained herself. "Are you kidding?! You look stunning."

"Really?" The younger woman asked back as she also begun to blush.

"Yeah. You should wear it when we go out to dinner tonight." Shego's eye trailed up and down at Kim's body, looking at how the dress fit in all the right places showing off Kim's figure.

"Are you crazy? I can't afford this!" Kim said in a firm but sad voice. She looked at the other woman and watched as Shego looked at her over and over.

"You don't have to, I am."

Kim watched as Shego picked up and carried all the outfit and shoes that both she and Kim had tried on and liked. "Shego I can't let you do that, it's too much money. I'd have no way to pay you back anytime soon!"

"The one she's wearing and anything else she wants." Shego said to the cashier as Kim walked to Shego, and saw that the persistent woman wouldn't listen anyway. "Kim, your my guest. I want to buy you things while you're with me. And, I ask for nothing in return other than your company for the rest of the week." Her voice sounded caring.

Kim found herself speechless at what Shego just said.

"I'll put these in the car. Go change and put it in the bag, then pay for the rest and anything else you like." Shego handed her credit card to Kim, then walked towards her car.

------ (Later that night) ------

At a lovely restaurant, they both sat at a small table with candles lit and light music playing. Kim was wearing the black dress from the store and Shego was in a two piece looking dress. There was only one shoulder strap holding the top on, it was green and stopped right above her midriff with black lining. The other part was a skirt that stopped right before her knee and was also with a slit in it but at the left side. It was black with green lining. (A/N: Shego clothes here are suppose to look like the ones from 'So the Drama' I just suck at explaining clothes) The thought of what happen earlier today was still running through both of their minds. Neither was ready to talk about it yet. Well, at least not Kim. They spent the time at the restaurant talking and joking. Kim found it to be enjoyable and relaxed more, once again.

Shego brought Kim back to her place after their dinner where they had landed on earlier that day. They both put the bags inside the jet then Shego led Kim inside the house. "Hey Kim, grab two blankets from my spare room and meet me at the plate form."

"What for?" Kim looked at her curiously.

"It's a surprise! But spread one blanket out when you get there!" Shego said as she turned her back and headed to the kitchen.

Kim did what Shego asked. She sat on the blanket and waited for Shego.

After a short while, Shego appeared with a thermos and a small bag in hand. "Did I keep you waiting long?" She asked with a playful smirk.

Kim looked teasingly back. "Long enough to keep me curious!"

Shego walked towards her and set both things down, she then pulled out two cups and then poured hot chocolate from the thermos to each cup. "I thought we might need a snack."

Kim once again looked curiously at her. "How long do you plan to keep me out here?"

She moved both cups to the side, then sat next to Kim while she grabbed the blanket and pulled it around their bodies covering both of them. "Just look up and you'll find your answer."

Kim looked up above in to the sky, all she saw was stars which looked amazing to her but she knew that wasn't what Shego dragged her out there for. "I don't see anything...."

Shego placed her arm around Kim while wrapping the warm blanket around her more. "Just wait for it." She whispered in response.

The teen kept watching and leaned into the older woman more. She didn't mind if she couldn't see what the older woman was talking about. She was just happy to be like this with her. Ten minutes had past before Kim gasped in 'aw' as a meteor shower started.

"Surprised?" Shego asked as she looked to the younger woman in her arms.

Kim looked back. "Very." The teen kissed the older woman's lips while whispering. "Thank you."

**I really liked doing this one. Sorry if I may have let some of you KiGo fans down when it came to the scene in the store!**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**All the people in this story are property of Disney and not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just**

**a Fanfic not for money in any way. Just joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**This is a rough draft and is not beta read yet!**

For those of you that don't know. Hana is Ron's adopted little sister.

------ (Tuesday morning, Shego's place in Paris) ------

The young red head teen awakens to the sound of running water, she lays in bed with her eyes close listening to the water. When the water stops she slowly opens her eyes as she awakens more. A door to the side of the room opens and out walks Shego in a black robe with neon green lining. One of her hands is a flame with her it by her hair and generating just enough heat to dry her hair without burning it. Kim open her eyes wider in shock then look around the room and at her clothes. _Same clothes._ She started to remember cuddling up to the older woman in the middle of the night but not how she got to the bed it self, she looked up at the person standing before her. "Shego?"

"Yes pumpkin?" The woman answer back as she finish drying her hair and extinguish her flame.

Her cheeks where slightly pink as she asked. "Did we sleep together?"

Shego watch as Kim blushed which caused Shego to smirk. "Mm yeah, I have to say you sure do like cuddling." Kim blushed more and for that Shego laugh. She stopped when she felt a pillow hit her in the face. She pulled it away and looked at Kim who was now smirking. "Didn't like that comment?" Shego asked in a devious tone to the still blushing/ smirking girl.

Kim huffed and looked away saying "No!"

Still smirking Shego walked away to her closet. "Look, you fell asleep during the meteor shower. I haven't bought any bed or bedding for the other rooms. I would of put you on the couch but I didn't want you to freeze."

"I was warm last night thanks to you." Kim stated quietly.

"Don't you mean thanks to my body?" Shego asked in a teasing tone.

"You know what I mean!" Kim got out of bed as Shego walked back in the bathroom. The red head stretched her body, Shego walked back out fully dress and brushing her hair. Only a few moments of silence past before their was a beeping heard. Shego look around then pointed to Kim when she knew it wasn't her phone. Kim got up out of bed finding her jacket to answer her Kimmunicator. "Whats the stich Wade?"

"Sorry to bug you on your requested week off but G.J. has had there hands full with Dementor, Killigon, Sennior senior, DN Amy, and Monkey Fist. Adrena Lynn and Motor-Ed have team up for the time being and been stealing camera's, cables, high tech car parts along with other random high tech equipment. G.J. Asked that you take them down."

Kim looked back at Shego who was out of visual site of the Kimmunicator, Shego just rolled her eyes as Wade kept talking. "I can get a ride to pick you up from Paris and Ron from Middleton?"

Kim looked shock at the young genus. "How do you know where I am?"

"Ron called looking for you last night. He said your mother said you where away at a friends and you didn't answer your Kimmunicator when he try calling you. I track your signal from your Kimmunicator."

"Did you tell Ron where I am?" Kim asked while trying to think.

"Yeah. He had to baby sit Hana though."

The red haired teen sighed in relief. "Wade can you hold on?" He nodded, Kim turn the screen and all sound off then looked to Shego."What should we do?"

Shego looked at the younger woman questioningly. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"If Ron and I go on a mission together he is going to ask why I am here and I'm not good at lying..."

Shego stood thinking for a moment then sigh quietly to herself because she knew there was no way around it. "Instead of buffoon boy, I'll go with you."

Kim looked interestingly at her. "Problem."

"What?! You think I'd be as bad as your buffoon side kick or something?!" Shego snap without thinking.

"1) Stop calling him 'buffoon'! 2) No, the problem is I'm sure all the villains I go against know who you and Drakken are!"

"Ah.... Good point..."

"Do you have something like a black suit and black helmet?"

Shego frowned. "Why pure black?..."

"If you wore black and green it'd be to obvious."

Shego sigh again. "True and not yet but I will!" Shego grinned.

Kim turn her Kimmunicator back on and spoke. "Wade I have a ride already set up. I'm going to try this mission with a friend instead of Ron this time. Can you pinpoint where they are please and thank you."

The young African American boy looked oddly at Kim. "Should I keep this mission on the down low from Ron?" Rapidly typing as he asked.

"Yes please. I'll tell him later thank you."

He just nodded then spoke again."I can't locate where they are but I've made a map of places they hit already with in the last two hours and places they will most likely"

"Thanks Wade you techno rock!" She smiled and he waved as he disappeared and a map pop up in his place.

------ ( little later in Shego jet) ------

"Who is this Adrena whatever person?" Shego asked.

"It's Adrena Lynn, she became one of the villain that I fight after an incident." Kim answer in return.

"Another crazy one?"

"Something like that... She jump from a plane or from what I saw look like her. I try to save her and come to find out it was a dummy, that she never really jumped. Everyone found out she was a fake because of me and ever since she been trying to become evil to get back at me...." Kim stated.

"What are her fighting skills like?"

"She doesn't really have any, she more in to trickery. It's been a year or two since I've seen her so she might now though."

Shego smirked. "I'll have to test that for myself!"

"Now Shego what did we agree on?"

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes as she answered. "That I'm not allowed to use my plasma powers and I'm not allowed to seriously hurt anyone. Your happy about this aren't you?" Shego asked the last sentence in a slight annoyed tone.

"If I am what are you going to do about it hm?" Kim ask back in a slight perky sounding voice.

"Get you back later for this!" The older woman said in a playfully tone.

"Bring it on!" The younger woman said in the same tone. Kim then pulled out her Kimmunicator and called home, her mother pick up.

--- (phone call) ---

"_Hello?"_

"_Mom? Its Kim. Who is all there?"_

"_Just me sweetie why?"_

"_I was called on a mission and I'm stopping by the house to get my mission clothes. Shego bringing me there in her jet."_

"_Alright sweetie, oh and make sure Shego comes in with you."_

"_Why?"_ Kim asked in a curious voice.

"_You'll find out later. Bye!"_ The older possible red head said as she hung up the phone.

--- (End of phone call) ---

"Okay weird..." Kim said as she turn off her Kimmunicator.

"Whats up?" Shego asked when she heard Kim talk.

"My mom wants you to come in when we are there." The teen stated.

Shego grumbled quietly but not quietly enough. "Great... what the hell did I do?!..." With in a few minutes they arrived. Shego used the jet system to check if the house could hold the jets weight. Much to her surprise it could hold three times the jets weight. They landed then got out, both jump down to a tree branch then to a balcony that had lead to the game room at the possible house.

Anne Possible greeted them in the game room and handed Kim her clothes as she kissed her daughter fore head.

"Thanks mom!" Kim kissed her mothers cheek in return then ran to one of the bathrooms.

Anne looked at how Shego was wearing a pure black cat suit. "I see your playing good guy today."

Shego blushed a slightly greener color which caused the older woman to giggle lightly. "Yeah I didn't want to make her go alone, and I heard how Ron called the other day... Thank you for not telling him where she was."

"Oh my. Even when you blushes you are green." It wasn't really a question but more of a statement and the way she said it didn't sound mean to Shego more of interesting? "You know I love Ron as if he was one of my own kids but he doesn't always need to know what Kimmie is up to." Shego nodded at what the older woman said. "Would you and Kimmie come to dinner tonight? The boys won't be here and it seems my husband will be working late tonight."

"Of course Mrs. Possible."

"Miss Go while you are with my daughter for the week or dating her then you can call me Anne." The older red head smiled to her.

Shego smiles well more of smirk back. "Only if you call me Shego."

"Deal."

Kim walked back in to the game room wearing her mission clothes and had a small back pack with her. "Ready to go Shego?"

Shego nodded to the younger red head as they both walk out of the door but Shego stop to look at her. "What time should we be here?"

Kim butted in. "For what?"

Shego spoke. "Your mom asked if we'd come to dinner I said yes since we don't have any plans."

"Is that okay sweetie?" The older red head ask the younger.

"No the tweebs will be saying stuff to her about her skin the hole time." Kim sighed.

Shego said with a quiet laugh. "Your mother already did."

Kim looked at her mother in disbelieve when she heard Shego and her mother only smiled. "Mom! What did you do that for?!"

"I was only talking about how she blushes and I thought it was rather cute honestly. I can see why you like her skin texture." Both Shego and Kim blush a little as the older red head kept talking. "Oh and the boys won't." Kim looked up at her mom questioningly. "They are staying at their friends house in Go city and your father will be working late tonight."

"Really?" Anne nodded to her daughter. "Is it alright if I help you make dinner then?"

"Of course sweetie." Shego saw how happy Anne was when her daughter asked her that.

"Thanks mom."

"Try to come at least 45 minutes earlier then you want dinner."

"Kay." Both the younger women head out again, jumping up the tree on to the roof like they did before. Anne waved to them as they flew off in the jet.

Kim looked at the location on her Kimmunicator then to the GPS on the jet conical.

"So where are we heading Kimmie?"

"Japan, Tokyo." The teen hero answered.

"Figures." Shego said in a bored tone.

"You knew?"

"When ever Drakken needs something high tech we usually go there to steal it. Although they do have some interestingly cute or sexy out fits" She looked mischievously at Kim.

Kim blushed ever so slightly. "Whats that look for?"

"Just thinking we should do some shopping there when where done."

Kim kept looking at Shego not to sure if that was a good idea after the last time. "We'll see after the mission."

"Heh! We better hurry up then!" Shego flipped one toggle making the jet cloak its self then another which caused the jet to pick up more speed. Shego landed the jet outside an abandoned looking building. Both crept out of the jet and made there way to a window looking in.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade I need you to scan for heat waves in the building."

"On it Kim!" It only took him a second. "Theirs a small group lock up in a room and a few roaming around freely. One appears to be a female but I'm not sure about the other two. I'm hacking in to the security cameras now." He was typing as he spoke but stop for a moment and looked at someone next to Kim wearing a black motorcycle helmet that he couldn't see through. "Is that one of G.J.'s people?"

Kim looked at Shego then back to Wade. "No, thats the person I was telling you about."

"Welcome to team possible." He greeted.

Shego wasn't doing to say or do anything till Kim smack her foot against Shego's. Shego try to glare at Kim but it was no use. Kim couldn't see through Shego's helmet either even though she was only a few inches away. Sighing Shego waved to him.

"Sorry Wade she not much of a talker..."

"Its okay I understand. Here's the Video feed."

"Thanks Wade." The boy disappeared and all that was left was the video.

"No wonder you always know where we are in the building. I'll have to make it harder for you to find me next time princess." Shego was smirking but Kim couldn't tell.

"Its already hard enough!" Kim huffed as she turned the feed off and ran around the corner looking up at the windows. She spotted one that had a big ledge, She pulled out her grappling hook and shoot up at the the roof zipping up to where she needed to go. Shego did the same even though she wanted to make her own door in the wall with her powers.

They made their way in and stayed up out of site listening.

"Seriously blond get the lead out!" Motor-Ed snapped.

"The name is Adrena Lynn not 'blond'!" The short blond haired woman snapped back.

"Whatever blond!" He said to Adrena Lynn. "Those wires don't go there!!!" Motor-Ed then snapped to one of his men.

"Oh god your going to drive me nuts!" The woman sighed and walk away.

"Seriously! Your the one that wanted me to help you out." He huffed. "I'm only doing this for what I want!" He jumped off a box and on to the ground on his knee's playing his air guitar as his boys and Lynn watched.

Kim jumped down in front of Adrena Lynn. "Didn't have time to invite me to the party?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Why invite you when I knew you'd show up?" The blond female asked with a grin.

Motor-Ed ran his hand through his blond hair mullet as he walk up to Adrena Lynn. "Whoa! Seriously?! Red here is the girl you where talking about?" He pointed to Kim.

Adrena Lynn looked at him. "Duh! Teen hero standing in front of us. Something is missing though...* Adrena Lynn looked around. "Where is that buffoon sidekick of yours?"

Shego jumped down in front of Motor-Ed. "There." Motor-Ed pointed to the woman standing in all black.

Adrena Lynn looked then shook her head. "No way, her sidekick is some blond haired boy not some girl! And he always getting caught on things while his rodent helps him out!"

Motor-Ed scratched the back of his head. "That blond haired boy thats always loosing his pants?"

"Yeah him!" Adrena Lynn said looking around for him.

Shego leaned over to Kim and asked in a quiet voice. "Does anyone ever truly remember his name?"

"Monkey Fist and Sennior Senior but theirs good reasons behind that...." Kim stated then looked over to the two villains that where still talking causally about her other sidekick as if Shego and herself weren't even there. "Alright already! Ron's not here and I have a replacement for a while. Now what are you two up to?"

Motor-Ed and Adrena Lynn looked at each other then back at Kim and the black figure before them. "As if we're going to tell you!" The blond haired female said as she ran toward a different room behind some of Motor-Ed's Hench men.

"I have her you get him!" Kim said loudly as she ran after the fleeing woman and jump up doing a 360 kick in to two of the Hench men then tripping another that ran toward her when she knock the first two out.

"Seriously!? Blond wanting red? Hot!!!" Motor-Ed said aloud then pointed his finger at the woman in the black suit and yelled. "TAKE HER DOWN BOYS!!!" He then jump on a crate doing his hair guitar again.

Shego just sighed and got in her stance then started to fight delivering a punch to the first guys gut making him grab his stomach and fall to his knee's out of breath already.

------ ( Kim's version ) ------

Kim heard Motor-Ed scream to his 'boys' (meaning Hench men). She entered the room Adrena Lynn entered. Entering the room with caution she looked around. It was hard to see because of how dark it was, letting her eyes adjust she listened to the other womans foot steps. Kim followed the sound, as she was getting close the lights quickly turned on blinding Kim for a few minutes. When her eyes where adjusted to the light again she looked to see the room was long and in it where what seemed to be at least 20 Adrena Lynn's.

They all spoke at once. "Welcome miss Possible!" To Kim all the voices together sounded creepy for some unknown reason.

Kim quickly got in her fighting stance. "Show your real self Adrena Lynn!!!"

They all spoke again together. "I already am." All the copy's started to move around the others and they took turn speaking one saying one word at a time. "which" "one" "am" "I?"

"Alright looks like you want to do this the hard way! Fine by me!" Kim lunged at one of the copy's hitting it in to a box braking the box and making the copy get cut. Through the cut came white thick goop. _Clones? I have to admit thats a step up for her._ Kim was killing the clones off easily, their fighting skills where horrible. Obviously no match for Kim's. Knocking another in to the wall Kim looked to see only about half left now. Four lunged at her two grabbing her arms and the other two grabbing her legs. No longer could she move. In an instant though she felt a sharp pain to her neck, which caused her to become drowsy as the clones let her go and she fell to her knee's watching as the room span and a Adrena Lynn walk up stroking Kim's cheek.

"Sweet dreams super hero." With what Adrena Lynn said, Kim fell in to a deep sleep.

------ ( Shego's version ) ------

Shego had kick all the men's butts also as easy as Kim had to the others, and now she had Motor-Ed pinned to the wall and her leg in between his, only inches away from 'his boys'. "I'm only going to ask this one more time!" She said in a pissed voice. "What where you two planning to do here? And what did you mean by 'blond wanting red'?!"

He still wasn't answering.

"You have the count of to five your your little boys in your pants are going to get it." She said in a cold voice which caused him to twitch.

"one"

Still no answer.

"two"

He gulped.

"Three"

He tried to speak but couldn't get the words out

"Four!" She brought her leg down slightly.

He quickly covered his hands over his pants and blurted out loudly. "SHE HAS A MAGER CRUSH ON RED AND WANTS TO SLEEP WITH HER!!! I AM SUPPOSE TO DISTRACK YOU WHILE SHE KNOCKS OUT RED AND TAKES HER SOME WHERE!!!" Shego was surprised he could say that without saying 'seriously'.

"Not going to happen!" She grabbed his arms and tie him up as she ran to the room where Kim was fighting. Shego looked around seeing clones laying dead on the ground and no sign of Kim. She walked to one of the clones and looked at it seeing the goop spilled all over the floor around it. As she lifted up her head she noticed Kim's Kimmunicator laying under broken boxes. _It was a set up!? Fuck!_ She picked it up and looked around the room for any sign of where they might of gone to. As she was walking she kicked something and looked down to see a little sering with a small amount of red substance in it. She picked it up and kept looking till she saw one of the boxes higher off the ground then what it should be. Moving the box their was a small passage way. Clicking on the Kimmunicator first she called Wade.

"Hey Kim whats u-- oh?" He looked at the woman wearing the black suit. "Where is Kim?"

"She tied up at the moment." Shego lifted the sering. "Can you analyze this?"

A small scanner slide out of the Kimmunicator at the top. "Place it on here and I'll get back to you."

Shego did as he said, then said herself. "Oh and call G.J. for a pick up."

"On it!" He began to type and the screen turn off as Shego took off her glove then started to walk down the passage way as she lit her hand to give her light. The trail wasn't to long and ended with a ladder to climb up. Shego cautiously climbed up and peeked out lifting a door. No one was around at all but their was tire tracks. As Shego got out and looked to see where she was the Kimmunicator started beeping.

Shego turned the screen on showing Wade drinking a big Gulp (which is like a King size soda basically). "The results show that is a knock out gas. It's not very strong though. The effects will be whoever is injected with this will only be out an half hour tops but their body won't be able to move for an hour and a half after that."

"Thanks."

"Oh and G.J. Is there now." He was about to say something else but was cut off by Shego turning the Kimmunicator off and ran back to where she left the men. She slipped he glove back on before running in to the room full of G.J Agents. Agent Will Du was holding the back of Motor-Ed's arms.

Shego ran up to them and grabbed Motor-Ed slamming him up against the wall. "Where did she take Kimmie to?!" Shego asked in a scary threating voice.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" He screamed.

Shego threw him across the floor and all the G.J. Agents watched including Doctor directer who was standing by the door watching. Shego walked toward him slowly, her hands gripping in to fist and slightly shacking with rage. ".she?!"

"ALL I KNOW IS THAT BLOND WANTED HER AND THAT SHE SAID IF I HELPED SHE GIVE ME A RADICALY CAR ENGINE SHE STOLE BEFORE ME!!! THATS IT I SWEAR! SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME PLEASE!?" He screamed again shacking from fear the tone in the womans voice sounded as if she was going to rip him apart piece by piece.

Agent Will Du looked to Betty and she nodded. Will Du walked over to the shacking man and grabbed him from the woman.

Doctor Directer waved her hand and with that all the agents took all the men out. Doctor Director then walked up to Shego. "What are you doing here?"

Shego looked up to the older woman. "Getting the information I need."

"Not what I meant."

"Then what the hell do you mean?!" Shego asked in a confused and irritated tone.

"I want to know what you. Shego is doing here." She asked in a firm and slightly interested voice.

Shego looked away saying. "I have no clue who you are talking about."

"Cut the bullshit! Your the only one that calls Kim 'Kimmie' other then one of the girls at her school and her family. Now what are you doing here?"

Shego let out a deep sigh. "Kim and myself have an agreement for the week and she wanted me to help her in this stupid mission so I did."

"Is that all?" The one eyed woman asked.

"Yeah thats all other then Kim being kidnapped!" She spat out her words.

Betty wrote down a code on a slip of paper then handed it to Shego. "Have Wade access the globe justice satellites to track them down."

"Why are you helping me?" Shego asked in a curious voice.

Betty answered as she was walking away. "I owed your mother a favor." the woman waved her hand out the door as she walked out the door and Shego just watched.

**Yeah I'm cutting this chapter off her for now since I was out voted on the chapter thing. This is as far as I have for this chapter but with everyone getting online here where I live and the internet problems I thought I'd make 2 chapters of this one. I will be putting up links to all the characters in Kim possible later on my profile. For now if you want to know what the people look like here are the episodes the characters where in.**

**Hana is in the episode called "Oh No Yono"**

**Motor-Ed is in the episode called "Motor Ed"**

**Adrena Lynn is in the episode called "All the News"**

**you can find these episodes on other then that I'm sorry but I don't know.**


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

**All the people in this story are property of Disney and not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just**

**a Fanfiction not for money in any way. Just joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- By KiGoLover -**

**This is a rough draft and is not beta read yet!**

Sorry it took so long everyone, my older bro crash the computer so that I couldn't even write at all then I lost the will to for a little while. Please know I will not stop writing my stories longer then a month (unless I have a good reason.) My story idea "Kimmie the vampire slayer" will be held back for a while. (not sure how long sorry) I need to work out the kinks in it.... I still have other idea's though but I won't start more then two (maybe three) stories at a time. I want to keep working on them and I don't want to stop like most people on here. T_T Oh and to the review that was asking how Betty knows Shego's mother that will be explain in a later chapter I promise! There will be a important little side story at the very end of this chapter please review on what you'd like. And also I've been trying to find the KiGo fanfiction where Kim loose her memories because of the MRM (Memory Recovers Machine). If anyone has the link or knows what its called PLEASE tell me! Thanks again everyone!

------ ( Shego's Mission mode to save her Kimmie! ) ------

"Check again!" Shego practically yelled to the young genius. She was mad to say the least. Doctor director aka Betty had given Shego a password to one of G.J.'s satellites. After accessing the satellite Wade had search through and found the footage of Adrena Lynn taking Kim to a black van with black tented windows. Adrena had driven a good 10 minutes away to a black Escalade that was in an empty ally way. Shego and Wade both watched as Adrena Lynn got out the van with a sleeping bag with a body shape, that also had red hair hanging out. The blond haired woman had transferred the sleeping bag/human in to the back seat then got in and speed off. Her and her 'sleeping guest' had arrived at a love hotel. Only problem was that she had driven to the under ground parking lot that didn't have any security cameras Wade could access.

"I've check and double checked, even TRIPPLED. It shows Adrena Lynn drove their with her. It shouldn't be that hard to find her after that information." He said rubbing his head and watching the video again.

It had already been 20 minutes now, Kim was sure to wake up soon to the unwelcoming woman that had took her. The possibility were already running through Shego's head and they weren't ones she liked! With more time going by, it was making her more and more pissed of everything the woman could be doing to the red head. "I'm telling you the people here say that no blond haired woman came here with a red head! Not passed out or both walking!"

One of the employees working there, brought the irritated woman a list of every blond haired person that had check in with in the last half hour. Of course the man that brought it to her was threaten that if he didn't his 'little man', was going to get rip off. It had done the trick, he was on it as quick as she had ever seen anyone and she had used that line a lot. Shego had guess it was because he was most likely a virgin. "Sorry for taking so long...." He said in a weak and scared voice as he gave the list and a master key card to the 'scary' woman in black.

"Good now BEAT IT!" She snapped as she started to thumb through the list. Their was only one female with blond hair that had check in with in the last 30 minutes. Sprinting to the room Shego unlock the door with the master key and kicks it back not caring if she distracted anything that might be going on inside as she yelled out. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY Kimmie..." Her voice trailed off when all she saw was the blond haired woman, that she was sure was the Adrena Lynn chick. The blond haired woman was laying watching TV but once she heard Shego come bursting in, Adrena Lynn just looked up at her mindlessly. Shego looked at her curiously, seeing the woman not move or really look at her, Shego walked to the bathroom then closet looking around. _She not here?! What the FUCK is going on HERE?!_

Shego walked to the woman lying mindlessly on the bed and grabbed her by the collar. It was odd to her, holding the woman the way she was. She had a feeling that she had felt this before but where? _One of Drakken's Bebe bots? _She shook her head dismissing that thought and trying to think of another. " .!?" She asked through gritted teeth as she tightened her grip.

The woman before her, look mindlessly at her again. _GOD THIS WOMAN IS NO HELP! FUCK! WHEN KIM SAID SHE WAS BAD AT FIGHTING I DIDN'T THINK SHE WAS STUPID LIKE.... LIKE.... __**ONE OF DR. D'S SYNTHODRONE!**__ THATS IT!!!_ Shego pulled a knife out of her leg holster and cut the womans wrist in a non lethal spot, causing white goo to poor out like Drakken's Synthodrone. Only difference was this one had white goo that oozed instead of the thick green. _I hate to admit this but his where smart in some way and could at least put up a decent fight...._ Turning on the Kimmunicator screen she pointed the Kimmunicator at the drone. "This is that whatever Lynn chick right?"

He looked at the blond woman through the device. "Yeah but where is Kim?" Wade asked in an uneasy voice.

"This girl is only a drone of her, and not a very bight one either. We won't be able to get any info from her. Call G.J. to come get her and do whatever the hell they want with her." She said turning the Kimmunicator back toward herself and slipping the knife back in her holster. "And pull up that feed again but zoom in 50%."

He did as he was told only having to hit one key to bring it up.

Shego sighed, watching again as close as possible while running back to her jet, Could_ that be?..._ she thought she notice something, to be sure she check again. "Play back starting from 30 seconds before the van pulls up to the other car, and zoom in another 20%." She said while looking closely. "Thats has to be it!"

The young African American boy try to look at what she was. "What?" He asked puzzled.

Shego jumped in her jet landing in the pilot seat, she flew her way back to where the van was. "That storm drain. She pulls over right on top of it, there is no other way then that! Check where it ends then send me the satellites feed of them!" She demand.

Wade was shock that he hadn't notice it and that she had. The young boy did as he was told as the Kimmunicator was turn off.

Shego landed at the spot about three minutes after she turn off the Kimmunicator. _Fuck waiting for nerdling!_ Crawling under the van she saw that the storm drain was already moved out of the way Shego looked down taking off her glove and igniting her flame using the light from her glow to show whats there. Once she was at the very bottom of the built in wall ladder, she threw a green plasma blast illuminating the tunnel. Seeing it was long Shego ran through the tunnel to the other end as quick as she could then made her way out. Just as she did she heard the Kimmunicator beeping again. _Not a moment to soon. __**Yeah since you only have about a minute or two left!**__ Shut up!_

"I found the feed but the drugs probably wore off by now!" The feed pop up as he was still talking, it showed Adrena Lynn carrying Kim to a large hotel a block away. "I've hack in to their security cameras and track down what room. I've already made a phone call routed from her room saying she expecting you, There should be a key at the front desk for you."

**(Okay might be a little M rated here...)**

------ (Shego's version) ------

"Thanks." Shego breathed out as she ran in to the lobby of the hotel. _**Your growing soft~**_ Shego hated when the voice inside her head would taunt her, but in all honesty she couldn't care less right now. She had grab the key and she was about to save her Kimmie. Thats all that matter at that moment. When she got up to the third floor an was about to unlock room 48 she could barely make out Kim's voice through the door.

**(Okay might be a little M rated here...)**

"_NOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME!!! LET ME GO!!!"_ It was Kim's voice and it sounded as if she was pleading for her life.

Shego could hear a faint laugh followed by a voice in the room after Kim's but she couldn't make out what the voice was saying.

"_...GO... – SH – E – GOOO!!! SHE WILL COME! I KNOW SHE WILL! SHE PROMISED ME!" She crying for me?_ Shego thought to herself but didn't wait a second more after asking herself. Shego slam the door open running in to where she heard the voice. She could feel a sharp pain in her chest when she saw Kim cuff to the head board of the bed, her feet to the bottom. The only clothes she was wearing was purple panties that had a pink heart in the middle and ties on either side of the hips to get on or off. Other then that their was nothing. Tears were flowing from her closed eyes, her red hair was flowing all over by her head on the bed, part of her chest an upper abdomen covering her creamy peach looking skin. Adrena Lynn was only in a matching navy blue lacy bra and panties, on her knee's in between Kim's legs she was leaning down over Kim's body. One hand stroking over the younger red heads left breast while she kissed her navel letting her very short blond hair brush against the girl as she did.

Shego practically flew across the room as she pulled Adrena Lynn off the younger red head and pin her hard against the wall making the back of the blond woman head hit against the wall. **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRINCESS?!?!?!"** Shego's voice was cold and deep, if it wasn't for the helmet the other woman would be able to see the look of hate and blood lust to kill her for doing such a thing to one of the people she cared for the most. (which in her case was rare.)

Lynn had no time to react what so ever. After hearing the womans yelling she could feel a throbbing pain in the back of her head, she knew she couldn't move as she felt someone pinning her body against the wall hard. Adrena wince at first but then grin in a evil manner. "Freeeaaky how quickly you guys get here. It's annoying how you had to interrupt my night of fun though! I was going to make it EXTRA FREAKY!" Lynn smirk as she look toward the teary Kim Possible then back at the woman in black who was pinning her.

Shego growled as she tighten her grip harder digging her claw like nails in to the womans arms through her gloves. "**AS IF I'D EVER LET THIS NIGHT HAPPEN. I SHOULD TORTURE YOU TILL YOUR BLEEDING AND BEG FOR ME TO STOP, LIKE SHE WAS TO YOU!**"

Adrena Lynn gulp nervously at first and trembled with fear but it all stop in a matter of a minutes. "I know Global Justice is freaky but their not that FREAKY!" She grinned as if she had just won a fight in one flawless move.

_**HA! She thinks I am a one of those Global idiot's?!**_ Shego stop yelling but her voice was still cold and disturbing even with the voice changer. "**You think I'm one of Global Justice lackeys?!**"

Lynn's eyes widen when she heard the woman's voice. Shego watch as her skin turn a shade paler making it look as if she was going to be sick to her stomach as she ask in a studdering voice. "Y – you mean..." Swallowing nervously she try to go on. "Your not... on – e of their agents?..." Lynn watch as the other woman shook her head slowly. "Then.. w – whats going to happen... to me?..." Her voice trailed off at the end, she couldn't see the woman's face but she could of sworn the woman was grinning.

"**Something you'll never forget.**"

------ (Kim's version) ------

_Guh! My head! If Ron landed on me again I am so going to get mad! **Ron isn't with me.** _She thought to herself about the mission and what Lynn had did._ Where the heck am I then?!_ Kim asked herself as she slowly awoken in her head. Trying to move her hands to grab her throbbing head, she quickly found out that it had been a futile struggle, there was something wrong with her body. Opening her eyes she look around seeing her wrist cuffed to the upper bed post and her legs to the lower part. But the problem was even with her wrist like that she should of still been able to move them in some way, when she did try her body just lay there. She look around again but this time as her mind began to she noticed she was wearing nothing but her tie on/off panties, which she had debated about wearing for a few weeks now. She had gotten them with Monique wanting to be more spontaneous and for some reason thought wearing them today would be a good idea, boy was she wrong!

Just then Adrena Lynn walk out of the bathroom, looking at her mad guest. "Freaky! I come out just as you wake?" The short blond haired woman stood at the end of the bed with just her lacy blue bra and panties. She had a sinister smile across her lips. Before Kim could say anything she wanted to Lynn walk around the bed. "You probably have a lot of freeaaky questions don't you?"

"Thats an understatement!" Kim snapped in response a little surprise to find that she could at least talk. The sinister smile was still there and Kim wasn't one bit happy about that.

"Don't get to Freaky on me sweetheart."

"Don't call me something like that or I swear I'll puke!" The red head teen rolled her eyes while saying what she did.

Lynn stroke up the younger woman's leg as she look down in to her eyes. "I'm sure you already notice how you can't move but I'm sure you could feel when I stroke your leg just a moment ago. It's FREAKY huh?"

Kim was glaring up at her still trying to get her arms or legs to move as she snapped. "Don't do that again!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" She waited a moment watching as Kim try to think of an answer. However before she could Lynn spoke again. "You see I had come across this freaky elixir on the in-tore-net.(no clue how its spell but I like it like that!) It's freaky how it works. It'll knock you out for about half and hour then when you wake up your body can't move for another hour. But the best freaky part is, even though you can't move your body can still feel and react to anything done to it!"

Kim's voice got shaky, not liking what she had just heard. She was honestly scared an already had a guess of what was going to happen but she still asked the other woman with her shaky voice. "An – d your plains are?.."

"Isn't obvious?" Lynn crawled on to the bed in between Kim's legs, getting on her knee's stroking up Kim's left upper thigh causing Kim's body to quiver where ever she touch but her hand didn't stop, instead it went over her panties, stomach, abdomen to the young red heads left breast on to her nipple. "Where going to have a freak – key night of hot rough sex!" in a swift ungraceful motion the blond woman lean over and kissed the younger girls navel.

Kim was screaming to her body to move do anything BUT react to this – this lunatic! Tears welled up in her eyes as she try running ever possibility through her head that she could. _**Your a possible! You should be able to get out of this!!!** I can't! I can't even move my body! I wish Ron where here! **Ron? Is he the one you really want here? Are you sure it's not Shego you want?** _She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she shook her head (the only thing she could move) trying to think but getting nothing. While shaking her head it caused her hair to flow down on to the bed, her chest and upper abdomen. In a pleading voice she cry out as she closed her even eyes tighter getting deeper into thought. **"NOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME!!! LET ME GO!!!"**

Adrena Lynn laugh at the pleading cry. "Who is going to stop me? Certainly not you!"

Kim's mind grew deeper in thought thinking for an answer. _**She right, who can or would?** Sh - Shego would!** Would she really?** She promised!** She also a lying thief!** I... I trust her... **Why is it we trust her?** After everything we've been through she still hasn't killed me or put me in a permanent coma...** Is that reason enough to trust her? Who do you know she wouldn't THIS to us as well?!** She not THAT HEARTLESS! **Then tell us again. 'Who will save us?!'** She... go... **Who?!** SHE –_ The red haired teen was so deep in thought she didn't even realizes she was blurting out her only thoughts. **"...GO... – SH – E – GOOO!!! SHE WILL COME! I KNOW SHE WILL! SHE PROMISED ME!"**

------ ( Both Kim and Shego's) ------

Kim was still so deep in thought that she didn't notice the woman she had been told herself would come had. Not only that Shego had grab the woman off the bed and nailed her against the wall with her own.

Kim could feel her tears run down her cheeks more but she wanted to stay in thought and try not to think about the woman that was on her, well WAS. _**Do we care for her?** Yes!... **What about love?** I... I..._ _**You know she was right about us after all.** What does that mean?!** Oh you know and if not know then soon.**_

Shego just punch Lynn in the gut hard! Causing the blond woman to to cough up blood and grab her stomach with both arms as she slump against the wall to the floor breathing out in a ragged pleading breath like Kim did before. "Pl – ease... " She cough up more blood. "Stop!..."

"**You mean like Kim wanted you to?!**" Shego quickly grabbed the blond women by her arm and made her stand up, before the other woman could speak again she felt Shego's fist hit against her face. Instantly causing Lynn to black out and fall to the floor.

_'IM!' _Kim could hear in her own mind a voice which wasn't hers. _'KIM! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"_ The voice was frantic but strong and some how familiar. _'COME ON PRINCESS! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!' Who... Who is that? **Our guardian angel – no wait... Devil perhaps?** **The only person that calls us 'Princess'.** _Kim opened her tear full eyes to see Shego with her helmet off, undoing the cuffs with the key she had found in the night stand draw. "She – Shego!" Kim tears were over flowing by now.

Shego had just finished the last one and took Kim in to her arms safely as she sat on to the bed. Before talking she pulled off her voice changer. "Shh... It's alright now.... I'm here for you...."

Shego's voice sounded soft and caring, Kim loved it started to feel safe right away in the older womans arms.

Shego kissed her fore head lightly and gently rub her back repeating the words she said over again. "Shh... It's alright now.... I'm here for you...."

Kim tears slowly camp to a stop, she wished so badly that she could just clutch on to the pale green skin woman but her arms still wouldn't move. Instead she did the next best thing, she lean her head against the older woman's shoulder still tears in her eyes.

_Damn it! What should I do!? **We got to see her half way naked right?** Thats not what I wanted!... At least not like this..._ Her thoughts were disturbed by the beeping of the Kimmunicator. Shego frowned and look at Kim.

Kim clear her throat as much as she could then whispered. "Its okay just face it away and I'll talk to him." Shego nodded and face it toward the ground before turning it on as Kim said.

"Uh... Hello?... Is anyone there?" Wade asked questioningly while looking at the floor on his end.

"Yeah were here Wade. Whats the stich?" Kim asked.

"I was calling to see if the women in black had found you. I can hear she did. I'll send Global Justice your coordinates to come pick up Adrena Lynn for you.

Kim look around, she had for gotten about Adrena Lynn. Kim looked at Shego mouthing 'Where is she?'

Shego look away. "Shego!" Kim said in a soft hushed whisper to the older woman. The older woman sigh and pointed to the floor behind them where the blond woman was laying unconscious. Kim frowned at first then kissed her 'Hero' on the cheek. Shego blush at first and look at the young red head, when she did she got a glance at Kim's body and try to look away not wanting to take advantage of her at a time like this.

"Kim you still there?" Wade's voice snap Kim and Shego attention back to the Kimmunicator.

"Wade contact them in about 10 minutes. Um... and have them bring a medic..."

His voice sounded confused but he figured he'd be better off not know. "Got it..."

After turning off the Kimmunicator and sitting there for a moment, Shego gently lifted Kim's chin toward her face whipping the tears away gently. "What do you say we get you dress and home to bed?"

Kim look down and then blush looking away. "Please and thank you."

Once Kim was dressed and Shego had put helmet back on she carried Kim on her back out of the hotel. On the way out they passed Doctor director.

She looked straight as Shego as she was walking toward her to pass. To her surprised Shego nodded to her as a thanks. The one eyed brown hair woman knew this as one of Shego's thanks. (You were lucky if you even got that from her. **Oh and no more rated M in this chapter sorry!**)

------ (Out front of Possible residence) ------

Shego had talk to Kim on the way back to Shego's house. They both decided it'd be better if they went to Shego's house first, (even though Kim still couldn't move) that way the older woman could change and they could switch to car instead. Within minutes they were at the Possible residence, Shego standing at the front door with Kim on her back as if the older woman was give the younger a piggy back ride. "Shego I'm telling you it will be fine!" Kim stated again as she try to get the pale green skin woman to knock, ring the door bell or even yell that they were here!

Shego huffed. "Well forgive me if I'm scared of what your mother is going to do to me when she finds out what happened!" Her voice was agitated from everything she had 'let happened', at least thats what her mind told her. "Oh and lets not forget of what she going to say about you being on my back like a kid!" The older woman didn't really mind that part as much though and her voice sound more playful when she said it.

"I'm sure my mom won't do anything bad to you. It wasn't your fault after all." Kim knew it help out her 'rides' mind a little but not much, grinning Kim did the next best thing and began to taunt her. "Keep this up and you'll be like Drakken!"

Shego's eyes widen at what her 'passenger' said and caused her to raise her voice. "I will NEVER be like that IDIOT!"

Moving her mouth toward the pale green skin woman's ear the red head whispered. "Prove it!"

Shego rang the door bell. Mrs. Possible open the door then looked at the two. Shego was blushing lightly from Kim's whisper and had Kim smiling on her back like a little kid. "Wait right here both of you." Mrs. Possible shut the door as she went back in the house.

"Whatever she has plained I bet it'll be awful!" Shego groan under her breath. Kim merely giggled quietly at the older woman causing the woman's blush to turn even greener.

No even a second later the older Possible woman open the door again. Shego gasped after she saw a flash then look at the camera in the short red haired womans hands. Shego's face was as green as it could be now as she at the woman. "Now thats was dirty!"

Kim was blushing not totally liking the idea of what her mother just did and with them the way they were. "MOM! Why did you do that?!" The younger possible demanded to know.

Anne smiled as she answered. "When I saw you both like that debated if I should ask or if I should get a picture THEN ask. So come in and tell me what happened." The older red head got out of their way letting them in.

Kim yawn as Shego carried her in. "I'll explain after I put this one in bed and help you make dinner?"

"What!? No! I'll be fine again in a half hour or so!" Kim tried to object to the idea of her laying in bed while Shego told her mom what happened.

Anne walk up and kissed her daughters cheek. "If you can stand you can stay."

"but..."

"No buts Kimmie, when you can walk again then you come down and join us." Anne look to Shego. "I'll get started in the kitchen."

Shego nodded and carried the teen to her bed as the older Possible walk to the kitchen. On the way up Kim talked to Shego. "You should wait till I can walk and I'll tell her." Kim frown as Shego put her in the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Whats wrong?"

"My mom knew I couldn't walk... I bet she had Wade keeping an eye on us...." Shego had thought about that too after hearing the woman. Right as Shego was walking out of the room she stop when she heard Kim's voice. "Don't tell my mom what happened." Shego didn't look back or answer she just walk back to the other Possible.

The pale green skin woman walk in to the kitchen where Anne was steering something that was boiling. "Is she sleeping?"

"Probably. Been keeping an eye on us?" Shego voice wasn't mad or irritated at all, it was calm with a hint of nervousness.

"Yes. But not for the reason you think." Mrs. Possible turn and smiled to Shego. "Cut those vegetables please, theirs sharp knifes to the draw on the right of you."

Shego did as the woman asked. "What is the reasons?" The raven haired woman was curious to hear the answer.

"It's personal."

The raven haired girl look questioningly at the older woman but thought it'd be safer not to ask for until she got to know her more. As they made dinner together Shego told Anne everything that happen even the things Kim didn't want her to. She knew if she was ever going to get the older woman Possible to like her she couldn't lie about something like that. To Shego surprise Anne told her the same thing Kim did. "It's not your fault, you shouldn't let it eat at you." When they finished cooking they place almost everything at the table, each walk almost side by side putting the last of it down. Shego admired what they did. It wasn't all the time she made something home cooked it reminded her of when she was younger and use to cook with her mother, then she heard and felt something that surprised her. Anne patted her shoulder on a Job well done as she spoke. "Thank you Sheila, you where very helpful." The older red head walk out of the kitchen up the stairs. "I'll tell Kimmie dinner is ready."

Shego walk out after the possible her mouth was open she wanted to ask the woman something but she disappeared at the top of the stairs before she could even make her mouth speak. _How... How does she know my real name?_ There was only a VERY small hand full of people that knew her name. There was no way Kim could of told her, hell she didn't even know it. Shego had used the name 'Sheraton' or 'Miss Go' when she was around Kim or anyone else in a REAL professional job environment.

Dinner was peaceful they had small talk during that time. Kim had told her mother some of the things her and Shego had done already, like their shopping trip to Paris follow by the Meteor shower. Shego would look at the short red haired woman trying to think of who or where she found out her name. _**What the hell! There is just no way should could know!** It had to be a lucky guess!_ Shego sigh trying to push that thought out of her head but whenever Anne would look at with a smirk or smile the same thing would pop in to her head through the night. What made it worse was after dinner they watch a movie together (all three) the movie wasn't bad, it was actually a fighting movie of Jackie Chan which Shego like because he doesn't fake his work like most movie stars. The problem was the teen red head was so exhausted that she feel asleep during the movie at least three times. Mrs. Possible had them stay the night and for some reason didn't complain or give Shego a dirty look when Kim had ask if she could sleep in bed with her. The reason was because both girls gave their word that they would do anything. All through the night Shego just couldn't stop asking herself. _**How the hell does she know my name?!**_

**This will all be explain later and remember this is my first fanfiction! And it will also probably be the longest!... Alright now its time for the side story! This doesn't have anything to do with the story above. It's kind of like a name contest so with your reviews (on fanfiction) It will be decided their just chose the name you like best or one that starts with SHE if you think you have one that sounds better but still has S-H-E then tell me and I'll pick which is best and give that person credit when it comes time! Thanks!**

Shego was sitting in a chair with her feet over one of the chair arm rest while reading a magazine, Kim quietly made her way up behind her, wrapped her arms around the older woman kissing her cheek. "So Shego! What names do you like better? Sheraton, Shelly, Sheeny, Sheena or maybe Sheena should be Shenuh?"

Shego pulled Kim on to her lap and kissed her lips. "I don't know pumpkin I kind of like Sheme or Shena is a good one."

Both Kim and Shego smile to a invisible camera and speak at the same time. "SO! You the views get to pick! Tell us what you think!"

**Cheese I know but hey its probably got your attention more!**


	16. Chapter 15

**All the people in this story are property of Disney and not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just**

**a Fanfiction not for money in any way. Just joy for myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- by KiGoLover -**

**This is a rough draft and is not beta read yet.**

Alright this chapter is mostly for the perverted KiGo fans and I know their are some out their even though they don't want to admit it! For those of you (if there are any) that don't want to read that part I will put rated M or M+ (Maybe M+) then end at the ending of that part. And I am still trying to find the MRM = Memory Recovers Machine KiGo story. Please help if you know which one or who writes it!

------ ( Possible Residence, Kim's room ) ------

Shego sighed to herself contently. She was sure it was noon now but she was still lying in bed because of the younger girl in her arms. Kim had her back to Shego's front and she was using Shego's right arm as pillow. Shego's left was wrap around Kim's waist and Kim was holding that hand with her right; while her left laid on top of it, holding her arm.

Shego knew Kim was exhausted from the day before. The older woman couldn't blame her, she was exhausted to but she didn't manage to sleep as much. She had woken in the middle of the night to the sound of Kim crying in her sleep. Not really knowing if she should wake the younger girl or not, Shego would just move Kim's hair from her ear and whisper 'Everything is alright princess, I'm here to protect you.' while holding her protectively. It worked but she had to do it at least three other times before Kim stopped doing it anymore.

Shego slipped left arm away from both Kim's then lightly poked her side. Kim didn't wake up at all which caused the older woman to do it again but a slightly harder, still nothing happened. _Is she always a deep sleeper? _Shego asked herself before mentally groan to herself as she tried to move her sleep arm out from under the younger woman's head. _Oh god! I hate when this happens..._ After freeing her arm she pulled the covers off of herself, however when she got up off the bed she tripped making a loud thud nose as she landed face first. _Fucking arm! Wake the fuck up already! _She growled to herself as she looked back to see the blanket she tripped on was an extra one she kicked off the bed last night. She lifted her left hand that was engulfed in her green flame getting ready to burn the clinging blanket.

The nose had awoken the sleeping red head and caused her to sit up to look at the pale green skin woman on the floor, She thought it was cute the way the woman looked but she didn't want her blanket burned. Kim giggled to herself and smirked playfully to the older woman saying. "You know for a thief, your awfully loud, and no burning things inside please." Kim stated with a gently yet playful smile.

Shego frowned when she heard the quiet giggle, she was trying not to wake the sleeping girl. She looked up at the younger girl as she finally got the blanket off her foot with out burning it. "Yeah well for a hero your a awfully deep sleeper pumpkin."

Kim blushed lightly. "It's because I was so warm... again..." She whispered the last part as she remember being so warm the night before when she slept with the fire welder. She kept looking at the older woman even though she was still blushing. _God she looks beautiful even in the morning... Her messy hair looks erotic._ Kim's eyes traveled down the woman's body then back up as she looked in to her eyes. _Her skin will always be the most erotic thing though... _She thought to herself as she began to blush more.

The 'erotic' woman smirked as she looked at the blushing girl, asking in a playful tone. "Like what you see down here Kimmie?"

Kim smiled. "Maybe. Where are you trying to sneak off to though?" she asked questioningly.

Shego got up and walked toward the bathroom as she answered. "Bathroom duh!" Shego grinned before shutting the door.

(**A/N:** I know this doesn't make sense I just like the idea of this part!)

------ ( Night back at Shego's in Middleton ) ------

When they got back there was a big windy, rain storm blowing outside. Both thought it'd be safer to stay inside. They were itching for a fight though since neither Shego or Kim had fought anyone since their match at Cheer camp. They sparred in the living room after pushing everything back. Neither got seriously hurt but they were both going to be bruised an feeling it in the morning. When they got done each headed to different bathrooms that had showers. Shego to the one in her room and Kim to the hall way bathroom upstairs.

Kim turned on the hot water as she striped her sweaty clothes off before slipping in the steamy shower. The hot water made her aching body relax. She loved how each bead of water ran down her body. Kim washed her hair with citrus passion fruit shampoo, it was one of her favorites and Shego's as well. _I wonder which of use started to use it first? Or did we both at the same time?_ She asked herself as she begun to wash from her face town with dove soap. Almost as soon she turned off the water the power went was cut off from the storm brewing outside. _Great! _She groaned to herself as she cousinly opened the curtain to look around, with what little light that was coming in from the moon. She managed to find her towel to dry herself off.

As she wrapped her towel around herself, she started to look for her matching panties and bra but stopped when she heard a knock at the door. "Pumpkin? Looks like the towns been blacked out from the storm. You alright in their?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment!" She answered as she kept looking around. _Ugh! I know I grabbed them! Where are they!?_ "What the heck!?" Kim said loud without thinking. Just as she did she heard the older woman laughing outside the door.

"Missing something?"

"Shego! You took them?!" Kim asked as her cheeks turned to a crimson color.

"Hey, I found them laying in the hall way. It's not my fault you drop them." Shego smirked as she looked at the matching black panties and bra in her right hand. Her left hand was lit in her green flames, as a light.

Kim opened up the door only sticking her hand out.

"Come out and get them?" Shego asked being amused by what was happening.

"I would but I'm only in a very short towel." Kim answered feeling embarrassed as she looked down at how short it really was. It was hardly even covering her lower half.

Shego gave them over with out a fight, although she really would of preferred Kim coming out in her towel to get them. When Kim was dressed she walked out. Shego couldn't help but look at Kim's Pj's. They were black that had pink hearts with green flames around each heart, all over both the pants and button up top. (**A/N:** This was part of the story when it first came to me and honestly I really would love to see her in pj's like these.)

"Where did you get those?" Shego asked curiously.

"I made them with Monique's help. What do you think?" Kim twirled to show her them fully.

"Their amazingly cute." Shego really did think they were cute but she wanted to know why the younger woman made them like that. She decided not to ask though.

Kim smiled then walked with Shego down the hall way so she could see. "Shego?"

"Hm?"

_Tonight I'm going to do it! __**Thats if she wants to.**_ Kim nodded to herself then took the plunge by asking. "Can I sleep with you tonight?..."

_She asking?_ Shego asked herself, curious why. "Sure Kimmie."

_On to part 2!_ Kim cheered to herself inside her mind. "I need to go by my room to get something first." Shego nodded and took Kim to her room. Kim ran to the closet and Shego listened as Kim pulled something out of a bag. Kim ran back out of the closet to Shego hiding what she grabbed. When Shego tried to look Kim nudged Shego back to Shego's room. "Shego can you sit on the bed and wait with your glow on? I have something I want to show you..."

Shego sat on the edge of her bed. "I guess?" She asked questioningly but didn't get an answer as Kim ran in to Shego bathroom leaving the door cracked open so she can see using the older woman power.

_Okay what the hell is up with princess?! Shit! I'm happy she happy and all but what about?_ As Shego's mind was trying to figure it out Kim took a deep breath trying to calm down her heart beat before walking out.

**------ ( Okay here is going to get M or M+ you've been warned!) ------**

_HOLY SHIT!!!_ Shego looked wide eyed at the site before her.

"Do... Do you like it?..." Kim asked with a shy voice. She stood in a green see through nightie that stops right before her knee's and under it you can see her pure black bra and panties. Her cheeks were a dark red, from blushing so much. She swallowed nervously at the woman's reaction. _No turning back now possible..._ She told herself as she took in a deep breath.

Shego swallowed hard regaining her thoughts as she got up. "You.. You look..." Shego swallowed again, this time changing the subject this time. "Where did you get it?"

Kim blushed trying to cover up slightly from embarrassment. "When you went out to the car in Paris... You said I could buy anything else I wanted... Soooo... I bought this to surprise you..."

Shego blushed and brought one of her arms around the younger woman waist whispering. "Mission accomplished." She pressed her lips against Kim's giving her a passionate kiss as her flame faded in to the night.

Kim kissed back just as passionate, more if possible. She felt Shego tug her to the bed, before pushing her on to her back. Shego got on her knee's in between Kim's legs as she kept kissing, one of her hands roamed under the green nightie against the super hero's inner thigh causing the hero to moan in the kiss. Shego's other hand was used as support against the bed as she moved her body closer to Kim's.

Both Kim's hands slid down to the bottom of Shego's tank top pulling it up off her. Shego lifted her hands to help, when it was off both their eyes meet. "Are your sure you want to do this Kim?"

It was rare that Shego ever used her first name like that. Every time she heard it used like that, she knew the older woman was serious. "I've been thinking about it a lot since cheer camp..." That answer had surprised even Shego. "But since Adrena Lynn try to do it to me the other day..." Kim shuddered even at her own words. "I want you to be the one that I make love to first. I know you act mean to me around Drakken and all, but thats not how you feel..."

One of Shego's eye brows raised at the woman's words. "How do you know how I feel pumpkin?"

Kim blushed as she looked away so she wouldn't have to meet the other womans eyes. "On missions when you were around. I may have um..." Kim closed her eyes as she blurted out the last part. "WatchAndCopyedEverySecurityTapeWithYouInIt!"

Kim opened one eye to look at the woman as Shego begun to talk. "What kind of things did you see or hear?" She asked with a rather curious look.

Kim opened her other eye as she kissed the older woman deeply on the lips whispering. "I'll tell you some other time..."

Shego kissed back again, this time her tongue slipped into Kim's mouth. Her tongue worked with Kim's both licking around the others as they fought for dominance. Shego worked the red head out of the green nightie before unhooking Kim's bra with one hand. She smirked victoriously when Kim reacted with only an amazed look as she was speechless.

Tossing the bra out of the way Shego kissed down along Kim's neck till her mouth reached one of the younger girls erected nipples. Licking it teasingly at first, her ears were rewarded with small cute moans. The sounds encouraged Shego making her want to hear more. Her lips latched on to the right nipple, taking it in between her lips sucking on it as her tongue licked around the tip.

Kim moaned louder. Her back arched as she felt Shego's hand stroke over her damp panties. Shego stroked once before slipping the panties off the girl and tossing them. Her fingers ran up the side of Kim's inner thigh teasing her before they reached their destination. Shego worked one finger into Kim's hidden center, she pump it in and out till she felt Kim relaxes and start to loosen more. Shego thrusted another finger in causing Kim to moan loudly as she arched her back more in pleasure.

"_Ohhhh!~~~ Shego!~~_" Kim moaned as she felt the older woman fingers stir around inside her. She could still feel the older woman's tongue working its way around her nipple. A shaky yelp of pleasure escaped the young hero's mouth when she felt the older woman's teeth bit in to her gently. The older woman pulled her lips off the nipple licking around it fully one last time before kissing over to the other. She caught it between her lips again, only this time she bit down in to it first before giving it some rather caring licks.

Kim shivered in enjoyment from the feeling. She began to pant heavily as Shego's fingers picked up speed slowly getting harder and harder till the teen couldn't take it any more. With one more ragged moan of Shego's name, Kim reached her climax causing her legs to quiver. She laid on her back breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath saying "Tease..." while looking through dazed eyes at erotic green skinned woman.

Shego carefully pulled her fingers out of the red head. She licked them clean while looking back at her Kimmie with a VERY seductive look. "Mm You know you liked it."

Kim's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Before She could say anything, Shego was on top of her, sucking on her neck. "_AHH!~ Wha – What are you doing!?_"

Shego kept sucking until she was sure that the hicky she was making would stay on the younger woman for at least three weeks. Once she was done she licked over the mark teasingly before grinning to the girl saying with a devious smile. "Marking you."

Kim giggled. "So I'm your pet now huh?" Her tone was playful as she asked.

"Yep and I won't let anyone else have you." Shego traced the mark while smiling at her work.

Kim tucked her hand under Shego chin, pulling her up to a passionate kiss.

Shego kissed back before pulling away grinning. "Ready for round to princess?"

Kim blushed a furious red studdering slightly as she asked curiously. "H – How many – rounds – are there?"

The green skinned woman smirked as she began to kiss down chest, stomach to her hips before answering. "Enough to make you hooked on me." her smirk turned in to a grin. "But I promise nothing kinky. At least not _**YET**_."

Kim watched as villainness face stopped right where her pleasure button was. _**Kinky?! What is she going to do to me?!**_ "Shego?... What kind of kinky things did you mean?" her voice was rather quiet as she asked.

The woman smirked as she pulled up her index finger for Kim to see. Her green flame surrounded her finger, her finger then rubbed against the red heads clit to answer her question.

Kim let out a whimpering moan when Shego's lit finger touch, causing a warm feeling to shoot her body.

"That answer your question?" When she saw Kim nod weakly she pulled her finger away turning her power off. Her fingers parted Kim's lower lips making room for her tongue. Her tongue first licked at Kim's clit making the red head twitch with anticipation for more while trying to hold back a moan. The licks were followed with a lustful suck on the clit. Shego kept sucking as she flick her tongue from side to side against the clit, seeing how long the younger woman could hold in her moans.

Kim bit her lower lip, still trying to hold her moans in. She did good till Shego released her joy button, licking down into her slit. Kim's moan got stuck in her throat; it came out as a pleasurable growl instead as she gripped the sheets, bucking her hips against the other woman's mouth. "_OHHH MYYY GOD!~~~~~"_

Shego couldn't get enough. Sure taunting Kim was fun. Getting her to blush was even funner. But THIS her moaning cute panting voice with that face. It felt as if it was something she'd never be able to live without again! She wanted to hear more. _**No I need to hear more!**_ She told herself as her tongue probed in deeper licking around inside against the wet juicy walls every way she could. _GOD! Leave it to pumpkin to taste this fucking sweet!_ The taste wasn't bad in fact it was also something she knew she'd come to love about her.

Kim gripped the bed sheets in her hands as tight as she could. _**SHE TO GOOD AT THIS!**_ Her mind screamed as her hips bucked more but were held steady by one of Shego's hands.

Her second hand traveled to the small pearl of Kim's that was above her tongue and mouth right now. Two fingers caught some of the slick wetness that was pouring out of the younger woman's hole and Shego's mouth before they reached Kim's clit. The older woman's now wet fingers ran around each side of the small pearl before rubbing it around in a circle causing Kim back to arch once again.

"_AHH!!! I'M GONNA ~OHH~ CUM ~AH~_" The red head announced in another growling moan as her hips shacked uncontrollably.

Shego felt the younger woman's inside tighten around her tongue as she came, but the older woman didn't stop. Her tongue applied more pressure, she licked her way deeper in the woman. Earning a whimpering cry from the girl. Her fingers moved faster, rubbing around the girls cute pink clit faster and faster. Her other hand had a firm grip, trying to stop the young red head's hips from shacking so much. Her attempt was in vain. Her fingers increased in pressure, gently squeezing the small button.

Kim gasped out in a ragged breath. "_UHN! DAMN IT!~~~_" She came again, only cumming a few moments after her last.

Shego looked up questioningly when she felt Kim's hips stop shacking and she wasn't moaning anymore. She pulled her tongue out, licking her lips and the mess she made once again. _Ha ha! I can't be leave I made Kimmie cuss!_ Shego smiled as she looked at the past out girl on her bed. The older woman made her way up the bed by the girl, taking her in to her arms before wrapping a warm blanket around them. She kissed the girl's fore head whispering aloud to herself. "Guess you not as much as a prude as I thought. But damn your cute." She smiled to herself before drifting in to a erotic dream of her and her Kimmie.

**Sorry if this wasn't that good. I'm use to cybering with someone and not just writing it out like a story. So this was kind of hard. This is my last update for a while. We are in the middle of moving and the place we are moving to doesn't have internet yet. I'm hoping that there will be internet up by 4/10/09 at least. Till then I'll be writing on paper. Thank you for always reading, reviewing, adding to alerts or favorites!**


	17. Chapter 16

**All the people in this story are property of not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just**

**a Fanfiction and not for money in anyway! Just for the joy of myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- by kigolover -**

**- beta read by Poetheather1 -**

**Sorry I haven't written sooner!** **Still looking for the MRM story!**

**Go to my profile and check out the link that says 8Aud8 he did a**

**AWESOME picture of Kim in her Pj's for me!!! And for the people on Deviant art look**

**at the bottom of this chapter for the link! P.S. Sheraton is my on creation!**

------ ( Thursday around 9:45 am at Shego's place) ------

Some how Kim managed to wake up before Shego. She was actually happy about this. It gave her a chance to get dress in her white tank top with the green heart and pink flame on it then she slip on her black panties. Not to long after, she was half way dress. Shego awoke a few minutes later to the sound of her cell phone ring. Finding it rather annoying she rolled over grabbing it from her night stand and answer, not knowing who it was. "What do you want?!"

When Shego heard the voice on the phone it caused her to sit up quickly, which made Kim flinch from the suddenness.

"Geez! I didn't know it was you!" Shego said rubbing her head with her free hand as she kept talking. "I was sleeping Duh! Guh... Why is it you always manage to call while I'm asleep or busy?"

Kim pulls the rest of her clothes on as she watches the older woman wondering who she talking to.

Shego rolled her eyes as she kept talking to the person on the phone. "Yeah suuuurrreee I totally believe you..." She said in her most sarcastic tone. "Sure, sure... Wait! What?! No, I can't today! Cause I have a guest here!" Shego looked at Kim as a small frown cross her face when she saw the younger girl dressed.

Kim looked back questioningly about the frown she had just seen and by the sounds of Shego's convocation. "HA! You want me to bring her over?! What the hell kind of a joke is that?!" Shego paused and sighed as she got up out of bed and turn to stretch. "I guess it has been a while... Yeah yeah, I'll bring her over if she wants to come. Yeah whatever bye." And with that Shego hung up her phone.

Kim moved to Shego side. "Whats the stich?"

Shego half groan half sighed as she looked at the cute younger girl. "It was my mother... She wants us to come over to her place today..."

_I've never meet any of her family other then her brothers. **Do you think she looks like her mother?**_ Kim had to think about that for a few moments. _I look like mine so I think its possible for her to look like hers too, right? **Only one way to find out.**_ "Can we go?" Kim asked as she lean toward the older woman.

"Seriously?" The older woman ask in half disbelieve. Kim started to do her world famous puppy dog pout. Shego mumbled under her breath as she admitted defeat to herself. "Damn it..." Sighing again she got up. "Fine! I'll call her back and tell her."

"YAY!" Kim jump up and hugged Shego excitedly but stop and when Shego gave her an interesting look causing Kim to let go to sit with a small pout on her lips. "What?..."

The older woman laugh and kisses the younger girl lips lightly. "You remind me of a little kid when your happy pumpkin!"

Kim look down at the bed sheets wiggling her finger in the bed sheets. "It's not like I meant to look like that..."

Shego got up as she winked. "I didn't say it was a bad thing, now did I?" Her words made a small blush grace the red heads face. "Now go get dress!"

Kim was in thought after Shego said she was a little kid. _Am I really like a little kid? **You can't be all that little after what you did last night!**_ Kim had a small blush on her cheeks when she thought about last night and how the older erotic woman had made her moan, pant, whimper, squirm, tremble even CUSS aloud! The list could go on and on for what she felt last night but those where the main she remember the most. _L-last night was amazing! I just couldn't help it... **You want to do it again sometime huh?** OH GOD YES! **Now think of how Shego would look... All hot and bothered, panting and begging for more! **_Kim shook her head as felt herself getting turn on and a furious blush on her face now. _SHUT UP! Those are not thoughts I need right now!_ She sighed happy that Shego had shut the bathroom door already. She got up and walk to her room to get dress.

------ (Outside Shego's mom house) ------

Shego pulled up the driveway of a huge mansion, parking near a black Limo and Green Porsche with black flames. Kim looked out the window, amazed by how big it was. The size reminded her of how big Drakkens layers usually are but the mansion look gorgeous instead of horrible and broken down. Kim looked to Shego. "Is your mom a hero or villain?"

Shego looked back surprised by the question. "No princess. She has a legitimate job unlike me and my brothers."

Both got out and walk to the front door. Shego didn't ring or knock at all, instead she just walk in. Kim followed a few steps behind, feeling weird that they didn't knock. Once inside Kim saw a woman trying to leg swipe Shego, but Shego expected it and jump over. Once in the air the other woman smirk and grab the pale green skin woman arm throwing her across the room in to a black leather couch.

The woman stood up, She had long black hair and blue eyes, her skin was a creamy peach color. She was at least as tall as Shego if not more and looked like one of the most physically fit people Kim had ever seen without the huge muscles to destroy her gorgeous body. Kim blush slightly as she looked at the woman's face seeing that she had the same kind of smirk Shego did when ever Shego would smirk.

_She has to be Shego mother... She as beautiful as Shego! **And as sneaky.**_ Her conscious added.

The older woman was facing where she had thrown Shego. "Thats for using my name on your little trip." The peach skin woman said in a rather annoyed tone to her daughter. "Do you have any idea how long Betty question me about what you were up to!?"

Shego got up rubbing her head slightly. "It was the only way I could get in! Besides you said if I ever needed anything you'd always help out." Shego smirk while saying that in a playful tone.

Sheraton sighed. "Yes yes I know. But you should of at least told me first. Now I have to deal with Betty." Sheraton looked over and saw the red haired teen hero still standing at her front door. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked directly at her. She walk toward her and place a hand on her cheek gently pulling her chin up so they look in to each other's eyes. "My... your a very beautiful girl, aren't you?"

Kim blush more as she gazed in to the older woman eyes. "Th-thank you."

The woman was beginning to smile a gently smile, till her hand was smack away from the younger woman's face. "She mine." Shego stated as she wrap an arm around Kim's waist.

Sheraton step back putting her hands in the air in front of her signaling that she surrender. "I know. I was just admiring her beauty."

Shego snorted as her mother put her hands down and walk to the living room where she had thrown Shego moments ago. "You mean like you do with all the girls you hit on?" The pale green skin woman ask with a challenging smirk.

"No. She reminded me of your other mommy from when you were younger." The woman sat elegantly in a black leather chair.

The pale green skin woman looked at the teen standing next to her. She look her over throughly.

_**I look like a woman her mom dated?** Isn't that kind of um... **Gross?** Um... I was going to say 'weird', **Either way your curious about the other woman now too, right?** Yes._ Kim blinked at both the womans words.

"Does she really look like her?" Shego turned to ask her mother as she made her way to the couch, across from the chair that her mother was sitting in.

"Yes. Don't you?" The oldest woman answer.

The plasma welder shrugged as she gave a half hearted answer. "I guess."

Just as the older Go member was about to say something, the younger Go member phone went off. She quickly answer before her mother could say anything. "Yeah? Oh Hey. Nah just visiting my mother. One sec." Shego put her hand over her phone and look to Kim. "It's Jr. He needs to talk to me about something important. I'll be right back Kimmie." She walk out talking in to her phone.

------ ( Kim version ) ------

Kim was left with Sheraton. For some reason she felt nervous but that was to be expected when you meet your lover or girlfriend parents right?

Sheraton smiled to Kim. "Whats your name cutie?"

Kim could feel a small blush creeping on to her cheeks. "Kimberly Possible." Kim watch as Sheraton sat up more as if being interested by this news. "But most people I know call me Kim or Kimmie as Shego just called me..." She started to ramble about herself as Drakken or one of her many other evil villains would do when she was captured.

"Kimmie sounds like a fitting name. I'm Sheraton, Sheila's mother as you can tell."

"Thats her real name?" Kim's question was answered by a nod. "I see... Um so Shego I mean Sheila has another mother?" Kim ask curiously.

Sheraton got up and walk out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a photo album in hand. She sat next to Kim and show her a picture before opening the book. "This is the woman you remind me of. She use to be Shego other mom when she was younger."

Kim looked at the picture. It wasn't very good, all you could see was two sitting woman and a child on their lap. One woman with long red hair that looks like it'd stop right above the woman's butt. Next to the woman was Sheraton with hair just as long but black hair and Kim could barely make out that Sheraton had an arm around the other woman. Their was a little girl at the age of two maybe three with creamy peach skin laying across both their laps. She was wearing a green shirt with black bunnies on it, and she had blue jeans on. With her short black hair running down Sheraton's legs. The weird thing about the picture was, that even though 'Sheila' look perfect in the picture there was a reflection of the sun when they took the picture that made it so you couldn't even see Sheraton or the other woman's face. "Do you have any other of this woman?"

"Yes, Sheila just looks very cute in this picture. This was also a happy memories for us." The older woman frown slightly as she look at the picture. "Damn she had a great body..."

Kim blink as she look to the woman not really to sure what to say. "..."

Sheraton look back. "Sorry just remembering the old days." She laugh lightly. "So your the one that stole my little Sheila heart hm?" Sheraton asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"I-I guess but in all fairness she stole mine as well.." Kim blush more as she admitted aloud.

Sheraton chuckled. "Not surprising. She is a thief after all."

"So you know about Shego then?"

"Of course! I'm her mother after all, it's my job to know and look after her." Sheraton gave a wink to Kim.

"Don't you think its bad? I mean that she is a thief and all?" Kim was puzzled by the way Sheraton was acting.

"Not at all, she not killing anyone. Plus Drew has never been able to really take over anything." Kim nodded agreeing with the woman, although she has had her butt handed to her more times then what she could count when it came to some of Drakken creations. The older woman went on. "Besides she basically just baby sitting him anyway. The only real harm she is doing is stealing and breaking out of jail." Sheraton smirk at the younger red head.

_So she knows Drakken as well? __**Not only that but she even knows his real name!**__ Now that I think about it though... Shego really is like a baby sitter to him. __**HAHA Thats funny! He even pays her for it!**__ But Shego doesn't only steal and break out of jail..._ "She also kicks my butt..." The young teen said in a quiet voice aloud without thinking.

The older woman laugh again as she heard her words. "You two remind me of her and myself. Shego came on to you, yes?" Kim nodded. "Ah She really is my daughter thats for sure."

Kim looked down at the photo album in Sheraton lap. "Is it alright if I look?"

"Of course. Thats why I brought it out here after all."

She open the album that started out showing pictures of a group of people that were in front of a college. A younger woman with black long hair was sitting on the back of a bench where you lean your back against with her legs spread open and the red haired woman sitting in between them with the black haired woman arms around her shoulders, they were both smiling happily and both had blue eyes. _That must be Sheraton and her lover._ Kim told herself then kept looking. Next to her was two nerdy younger looking boy, with some gadget and a screw driver in hand. One was pale white with glasses and had kind of long black hair slick back with light brown eyes. The other had his arm around him and had tan skin with short brown hair with hazel looking eyes. On the other side of Sheraton and her lover was two more woman. One had short brown hair with hazel color eyes and what look to be like a high school girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and had a small freckle above the left side of her mouth. The blond was blushing while sitting in the older woman lap.

The picture was strange to say the least. All three older woman look physically fit like Shego and herself. _How can that be? None of the other cheerleaders bodies look like mine cause of what I do... So what did those three do?!_ The younger blond was just thin and beautiful. _**Sheraton is wearing green and black in the picture. It's probably where Shego gets it from.**_ Other then Sheraton Kim was sure she had seen all these people before _but where and when?_ She ask herself then look closer and blink as she pointed to the blond teen as she look up to Sheraton. "Is this Vivian Porter?!"

Sheraton blink surprised by her question but ask another question instead of answering. "How do you know her?"

"She an acquaintance from one of my previous missions, but now she works with my dad at the space station." Kim answered back.

"Is that so?" Sheraton look back at the picture. "Yeah thats her. Her being a genius made her skip ahead straight to college. We found some guys picking on her one day so we kick their asses and took her under our wing."

Kim kept looking at the picture intently. "Who are all these peo-" Kim was cut off by the beeping of her Kimmunicator. She turn it on saying sorry to Sheraton. "What the stich?"

Kim's mother appeared on her Kimmunicator. "Hi mom, Whats up?"

"Hello Kimmie, I Just wanted to check up on you. How are things with Shego?" Sheraton curiously look over Kim's shoulder when she heard the woman voice over the Kimmunicator.

Sheraton couldn't help but stare in shock for a moment when she saw the short haired red head on the Kimmunicator. "Oh my now isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Kim blush when she felt the older woman leaning over her to look at the Kimmunicator. She then looked at her mother that also blush from seeing the woman.

"Wha-what are you doing with my daughter?!" Anne ask while looking at her Kimmunicator that her daughter and the other woman was appearing on.

Sheraton teasingly wrap her arms around Kim waist and smirk. "Can't you tell? Were getting to know each."

"I see some people never change." Anne sigh.

Sheraton eye Anne. "True but it seems you have rather a lot."

When Anne was about to say something she heard Shego yelling in the back ground.

"What the hell are you doing with my princess?!" Shego walk over and push her mom away taking Kim in to her arms protectively. "Didn't I already say she MINE?!"

Sheraton laugh as she sat back up. "I couldn't help it! When I saw her mother I just had to see what kind of reaction I'd get from her."

Shego looked at Kim. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Kim pick up her Kimmunicator and show Shego her mother on it.

"Ah.... Um Hello Mrs. Possible."

------ ( Shego version while on the phone ) ------

Once in the other room Shego started to talk to Jr again.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shego asked in a half bored tone.

"I have good news!" He cheered over the phone. "Our club and all the preparations are done! I want you to come to the grand opening tonight."

"It's done already? Wow that was quicker than I expected." Shego lean against the table as she kept talking on her cell phone.

"SO.... Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"Shit I don't know..."

"BUT..." Jr started to whine.

_**Come on! This will be fun and we can even bring Kimmie. **Thats a laugh and a half._ Shego said to herself sarcastically. _It's a bar for villains. How the hell am I suppose to get her in there?!_ _**Hey you could always dress her up in a sexy out fit with that wig she was wearing before. Who would know? **_The pale green skin woman sigh while rubbing her head with her free hand. "Count me and a guest in."

"Oh Goody! Who's the lucky girl?"

Shego smirk. "You'll see when we get there."

"Shego!" He whined. "Your no fun..."

"Oh? Then why do you hang out with me?" She ask in a teasing voice.

"My father likes you. That and you know some pretty cute guys." He said back teasingly.

Shego laugh. "So you need me for your hook ups huh?"

He giggled. "Something like that. But you really are a great friend."

"Yeah yeah." Shego was cut off by yelling in the background on Jr phone.

"Sorry Shego I have to go."

"Later. Don't crash the party before I get there."

"Isn't that your job?" Jr ask teasingly before hanging up the phone.

_Guess I better give princess the heads up._ Shego closed her phone and walk back in to the living room. She saw her mother hanging on a slight blushing Kim.

"What the hell are you doing with my princess?!" Shego walk over and push her mom away taking Kim in to her arms protectively. "Didn't I already say she MINE?!"

Sheraton laugh as she sat back up. "I couldn't help it! When I saw her mother I just had to see what kind of reaction I'd get from her."

Shego looked at Kim. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Kim pick up her Kimmunicator and show Shego her mother on it.

"Ah.... Um Hello Mrs. Possible."

------ ( Everyone version again ) ------

"Ah.... Um Hello Mrs. Possible."

"Shego where did you take my daughter?" Anne ask curiously.

"We're at my mother's house... She was rather push about us coming over..." Shego admitted.

Sheraton frown. "Is it not right for a mother to want to meet her child lover?"

Shego blush slightly. "When you put it like that.. NO!" She snap at her mother.

Shego was almost flick in her head by her mother but she caught her hand before she could make contact. "You are a lot like me weather you want to admit it or not."

The pale green skin woman loosen her arm around the younger red head and raise an eye brow while looking at the older Go family member. "Why do you say that?"

"You called her 'Princess' as I us to call my princess the same." Sheraton reach out and stroke Kim cheek causing her to shiver. "She also a spitting image of my lover when I was younger, who I still love very much to this day..." The older woman took her hand away and smiled to the Kimmunicator.

Anne couldn't help but smile a little. "Did you and your lover fight a lot like those two?"

Sheraton chuckled. "Indeed, I remember she use to kick my ass a lot." She stop talking when the doorbell was heard. She got up and smirk when she open the door. "Hi Bet." She greeted Dr. Director.

Dr. Director nodded her head as she greet back. "I see your doing well today."

"Yeah yeah, cut the small talk and come in already. She in here if you want to question her yourself." Sheraton motion for the short brown hair woman, with an eye patch on her right eye to come in.

Shego frown when she look at the woman. "What is SHE doing here?!" She demanded to know while glaring at the woman.

Betty grin. "Is that anyway to treat an old family friend?"

"When its one I don't like. Uh yeah Duh!"

Betty grin more as she walk to the living room sitting in a black leather chair. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be in G.J.'s jail right now."

Shego laugh sarcastically. "As if I need your help to get out of that hell hole."

"No doubt that you don't, but you did need me when you used your mother's favor to find Miss Kim." Dr. Director lean back as smiled victoriously when she saw Shego angry face.

Sheraton smack her hand to her fore head. "You used that too?"

"I didn't have time to wait! If I didn't-" Shego was cut off by Anne who was still on the Kimmunicator.

"Sheraton I will explain that one to you later."

"What? Why can't she? She a big girl now after all!" Sheraton look at the woman on screen only to be glared at. "Okay okay I get it... later then..."

Kim looked at Shego, Shego looked back and shrugged. Shego always knew Dr. Director was a close family friend but wasn't to sure about her mother and Mrs Possible connection. After looking at the photo album in Kim's hands then thinking of what Mrs Possible had said before, She was sure she had a clue.

Kim looked confused back at her mom. "Whats going on?..."

"It's nothing Kimmie." Anne smiled innocently.

"Some how I don't believe that..." Kim answer with a frown forming on her lips.

Sheraton lean in toward the Kimmunicator again smirking. "Had to keep it a secret huh? You know if you don't tell her I'll tell her for you~"

"No I'll tell her!" Anne quickly shouted which startled Kim. It was rare that she ever heard her mother like that. Sure she would yell at her husband and son's for running through the house but that was it.

"If you want to tell her you have to come over here to tell her, that way we can talk in person about the other thing." Sheraton smirk challengingly.

Anne started to do her world famous puppy dog pout, she was the person Kim learn it from. "You wouldn't really be that mean would you?" The older Possible woman try to ask in her sweetest voice that she could.

Sheraton quickly covered her eyes looking away. "Aww man! You still know how to do that awful thing?!"

Anne wink to Kim. "I'm not the only one."

Sheraton turn back around taking her hand off her eyes slightly to look at her daughter. "Should I ask what she means by that?..."

Shego pointed a finger down at Kim. "She does the same to me when she wants her way." She rolled her eyes. "It's how I got stuck coming here."

*Annie she really is like you!" Sheraton said with a sly smile on her lips. "But I still won't give in-"

This time Sheraton was cut off with Betty. "Anne I would like you to come over. I have important matters I need to discuss with you as well."

Anne nodded. "Since your there I guess it will be safe if I come visit."

Sheraton frown by what Mrs. Possible had said. "Am I demon to you or something?!" She ask with a annoyed huff.

Mrs. Possible smirk answering in a playful tone. "Your something alright."

Sheraton lean back on the couch putting a leg up then putting a hand on it and leaning in to the hand. She smiled in a seductive manner while saying in a seductive tone as she wink. "An amazing something huh?"

Mrs. Possible couldn't help but giggle quietly. "Maybe."

"Hurry up and get here so you can join us for lunch."

Anne look at the photo album in Kim hand. "Oh and I have something to show you when I get there." She waved, then turn off the Kimmunicator.

Shego looked down at what Anne looked at. "Shit..." Shego snatch the album out of Kim's hand.

"What was that for?" Kim looked up at her lover questioningly.

"I don't want you to see some of those." Shego got up running off.

"Wha! SHEGO! THAT SO ISN"T FAIR!" Kim jump up and ran out of the room after her.

Betty merely shook her head sighing.

Sheraton laughed. "Remind you of anyone Bet?"

Betty smiled. "The good old days."

"Ah yes. You know they say they never really stop." Sheraton winked and relaxed as she listen to Kim yelling at Shego to give back the photo album.

**Sorry it took me so long guys. But I think this one is rather interesting although confusing as well. It took me a few days to get in to it but I think its good now lol. Anyway you should all check out 8Aud8 picture. If I can I'll ask him or others to do some pictures I try to describe in this story. I'll most likely ask others though cause he's really busy as it is. Also I really would like to hear some peoples thoughts on this and what they think is going to happen! ^^**


	18. Chapter 17

**All the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just**

**a Fanfiction and not for money in anyway! Just for the joy of myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- by kigolover -**

**- beta read by Poetheater1 -**

**Okay I can already tell now that this is going to be probably my greatest story even though its my first but um yeah... It will probably be**

**one of my longest as well! There will be at LEAST 5 more chapters (my bet is more!) but I want/ probably will write a squeal to it as well but I can't**

**say why cause then I'd give away to much. Anyway all your hearing is "blah blah blah" or you skip this part. So enjoy**

**reading and tell me what you think if you want.**

**P.S. Sheraton is my creation!**

------ ( Still Thursday, around lunch at Sheraton ) ------

Anne Possible stepped out of her blue mini van after She checked her hair and make up in the driver's side mirror, before walking up the drive way to the front door with a small dessert pie in hand. Once at the door, she heard some yelling inside and decided to stop and listen. It was too hard for her to make out what the people inside were saying, but when she heard a crash she decided she had stalled long enough. After breathing in and calming herself momentarily, Anne knocked. Sheraton opened the door with a rather deviant smile on her face while eying the short haired red head and treat before leaning in to her whispering. "So can I have my dessert before lunch?"

"Only if your talking about the one in my hands." Anne smiled.

Her smile caused Sheraton to frown. "You know damn well that I wasn't!"

Mrs. Possible kissed Sheraton cheek then was broken from her thoughts when she saw Dr. Director standing back behind the couch with a hand rubbing her forehead as she sighed.

Betty removed her hand from her forehead and looked down behind the couch, where she was standing. "How you two..." She paused as she looked at Shego. "A skilled villain and..." then Kim. "An amazing hero, end up like this I will never understand."

Mrs. Possible walk over to see what Betty was talking about. She saw Shego on her belly, on the floor with Kim sitting with her legs straddling Shego's hips and resting her weight on Shego's ass. Both of Shego's legs were bent up in the air with one of Kim's arms wrapped around them to keep Shego from squirming. One of Shego's hands was stretched just out of Kim's reach with the photo album in it. Shego's other hand was held behind her back by Kim's other hand. Kim had her free hand reaching for the photo album.

"Its because she won't hand it over!" Kim demanded, as her free arm tried to grab for it again.

"There are things in here you don't need to see!" Shego tried struggling to get free yet again but failed miserably.

Both were snapped out of what they were doing when they saw a flash. Both their heads turned in the direction of the flash. Shego groaned as she looked at Anne, who had a camera in hand. "Do you always carry that stupid thing on you?!"

Sheraton walk up beside Anne, putting her arm around the woman's waist in a very familiar way. "It's been a hobby of Annie's since I've known her."

Anne pulled out a picture from her purse and handed it to Sheraton. "My... its rare to see Sheila blush like that."

Betty walked over to the two woman and looked at the picture. The one eyed woman laughed as she looked at the picture in Sheraton's hand. Shego shot Anne a dirty look. "Don't tell me that is what I think it is?!"

Anne merely smiled serenely. "Okay, I won't."

Shego glanced over at Betty, then Ann again. She started to growl as she kept glaring at the older Possible woman. Kim saw her chance and grabbed the photo album from Shego and then hid behind Sheraton. Shego jumped up but stopped when her mother put her hand out stopping Shego.

"I'll give you two choices. Either let her look OR I can tell her some stories and show some home videos." The older Go woman smirked at her daughter.

Shego rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, sitting down. "Fine."

Anne pulled Sheraton arm away from her waist and then walked into the kitchen, setting the dessert down before coming back. She sat down on the couch and patted a cushion. "Kim sit by me please."

Kim nodded to her mom and did as she was told. When Shego saw her mother glancing at both Possible women, Shego quickly moved over to Kim's other side, glaring at her.

Sheraton frowned slightly as she looked at daughter. "Am I that easy to read?"

Anne smiled. "With that look, yes. Now come sit with us." Sheraton sat next to Anne. Dr. Director sat on a leather chair to the side.

Kim opened the photo album again, starting with the picture she had looked at before of Sheraton, her lover, Vivian Porter, the woman holding her then the two males. When she was about to flip the page her mother stop her. "Kimmie you know how Sheraton was saying if I didn't tell you something she would?..."

"Yeah....?" the young red head answer back curiously.

Anne pointed to the woman between Sheraton legs in the picture and said simply. "Thats me."

Kim was shocked but not as much as she thought she should be. In a way she felt like she had already known. She'd heard her mom on the phone from time to time talking about a girl she had once cared about deeply and still did, but hearing the word 'care' never made her think of love. When she saw the picture and felt she knew all the people in it, she thought of how Sheraton said Kim and her lover looked alike. "Who are the others?"

Sheraton spoke. "Well the one holding Vivian is Bet. They use to be lovers." Sheraton looked up to Betty. "Don't you two still go at it off and on?"

Kim blushed as Betty folded her arms and looked at the lush haired, creamy skinned woman. "I don't think that was something Kim wanted to or needed to know about!"

Shego snickered at that. "Pay back's a bitch huh?" She asked with a smug look, which caused the woman to roll her one eye.

Anne started to talk to her daughter again as she ignored the others. "The boy with pale white skin and glasses is Drew Lipsky."

"Ah but Kim and Shego know him better as Dr. Drakken." Dr. Director pointed out.

"More like Dr. Dumbass." Shego mumbled to herself.

Kim looked in amazement at the picture. She had never seen him when he was younger but then again why would she? He was her enemy after all and that was not something that was supposed to happen. Drew A.K.A. Drakken in the picture had pale white skin with kind of long, black hair slicked back. He also had glasses on and didn't have his scar yet. **(A/N: **Without his blue skin if your reading right**)** There was only one more person left in the picture and it was the man that had his arm around Drakken. The man had tanned skin and short brown hair. "Let me guess. Drakken and this guy were dating to?" Kim asked as she looked at her mom.

"Yes, your father and Drew used to be really happy together."

_**Did she just say Dad and Drakken?! **_"Whoa! Wait! Thats Dad!?" She was as shocked as she had ever been in her whole life. Even more shocked now then she had been when she had found out about her Mom and Sheraton!

"Yes Kimmie." Anne answered.

"And him and dad?" Kim asked as her head started to ask itself question after question. "Drakken and Dad a couple. Vivian and Dr. Director were also a couple and still might be?" She looked at her Mom and Sheraton. Sheraton kept trying to sneak her arm around Anne, but Anne kept slapping it gently away. "And you two use to be or still are?" She asked as she blinked confused at the sight before her.

Anne was caught off guard by the question. "We use to be! She just happens to be rather persistent..." She said as she smacked Sheraton's hand away yet again.

"But its been so long since the last time I saw you." Sheraton sighed as she leaned back in to the couch.

"That doesn't mean its okay for you to do as you please." Anne huffed.

This caused Sheraton to roll her eyes as she mumbled. "If I was doing as I pleased, you'd be naked in my bed, screaming my name right now..."

Betty raised an eye brow as she looked at her friend and asked sweetly. "What was that?"

Sheraton grinned. "I have no clue what your asking about Bet."

Kim really didn't hear anything after her mother said they used to be a couple. Her mind was just racing now. _Mom and Shego's mom?!... Dad and Drakken?! Dr. Director and Vivian?! Can this day get any weirder! __**Wouldn't it be Ironic if the twins turn out gay to?...**__ Guh! Do NOT get that in my head right now... I'm already having enough trouble with this as it is..._ "Did you all meet in college?"

"Well um... we kind of meet while... you see..." Mrs. Possible really wasn't sure how to just come out and say it. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway but for some reason it was rather embarrassing to her.

"They meet like you and Shego did." Betty said, as she sat up straight.

_Shego and I meet through saving the world. __**Thinking of the picture and how fit Mom, Sheraton and Betty all were I think I can understand.**_"But that would mean that mom..." Kim started but was finished by Betty.

"Used to save the world, Yes. You see Kim, the women in the Possible family have all been great fighters for as long as G.J. can track back. And at some point in their life they had always saved the world but it was in secret, so you won't ever read it in a school history or library book. When your mother was 17 she joined G.J.. I was a top rank agent at the time. Seeing the potential in her, they assigned me to be her partner. Our first mission was to track and watch a gang of thieves that called themselves 'Green Wings'. We knew this from the calling cards they'd leave behind, a black card with green writing and on the back, small green wings. They were making a rather big name for themselves very quickly. They stole highly valued objects across the land without being caught by either the CIA or FBI. It was said that their success came from their skilled leader that wore a rather snug black suit that had green Wings on the back. Along with it, she had a green holster on her right ankle with a green belt which held her equipment. **(A/N: **Its suppose to be like Shego's, just a different design**)** On one of our stake outs I spotted the gang and started to chase after them with our back up team, however your mother stayed behind to make sure we didn't miss any. That is when she spotted Sheraton." Betty looked to Anne. "Care to take over?"

She sighs. "Guess I must... When I stayed back as she said, I spotted Sheraton. Only thing is, I didn't know her name at that time. I only knew who she was from the green wings. I chased after her from roof top to roof top for fifteen blocks. I had some how caught up and was only one roof top away. When I jumped across she was leaning against an exit door and smirking with what I later found out to be a trade mark of hers.

_**Flash back of Anne and Sheraton's first meeting **_

Anne had finally caught up to the Wings leader, all that was separating them was one roof top. She easily made it across, only to find a surprising scene there to meet her.

A woman in a skin tight black leather suit with a green holster on her right lower leg, that had a matching green equipment filled belt leaned against an Exit door with a smirk as she looked at Anne. "I'm surprised. I've never meet anyone who was able to keep up with me. What's your name?"

Anne was in shock as she looked at the beautiful, older woman. She had always heard rumors about this woman's looks and fighting skills but no one had ever gotten close enough to say for sure WHAT she really looked like. But Anne was positive now that the rumors came nowhere near what she was seeing now. She'd hated to admit it, but she felt her heart skip a beat as she stood looking at the woman in front of her.

"Th-Thats none of your business! Give up now and give back what ever you stole!" Anne could feel a small blush on her cheeks, but ignored it.

The woman grinned as she got up and sauntered toward the younger girl. "Now is that anyway to treat your elders?"

"Elders no, thief yes." The red haired girl got in to her fighting stance as she watched the woman getting closer to her.

"Good point. Alright kiddo how about this. If I tell you my name, you tell me yours?" The wings leader stopped about four feet away from the younger hero, just outside easy striking distance.

"How can I trust you?" Anne asked in an uneasy voice as she kept her stance.

"I'm a woman of my word." The older woman eyed the younger woman checking her out again.

"Pff. As if I trust you!"

"I guess I have no other choice but to prove it then." Anne raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she meant. "I see you're already ready to fight me, so what do you say we get this show on the road." Anne was about to thrust forward but stopped at the older woman words. "BUT! When I pin you, you have to answer my question or something bad might happen."

Right after the mysterious woman stopped talking, Anne quickly lowered herself in to a crouching spin kick that was aimed towards the other woman's legs. The woman jumped over the kick, doing a flip backwards. Anne huffed when the woman smirked and used two fingers, telling her to come try again. She did try again, only this time she lunged forward with a side kick to the stomach. The other woman grabbed her leg but this time Anne was the one smirking. She thought the woman would take the bait and she did. Quickly Anne started to lean back as she did a back flip. Her hands caught the floor as her free leg kicked the woman causing her to slide back on her legs.

"I see G.J. is getting smarter." The woman did a jump flip over Anne, landing behind her and delivering a blow to her side.

Anne hissed in pain as she grabbed the other woman's arm and spun around, to put the woman in a body lock. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your the first to be able to keep up with me in both running and fighting cutie." The older woman leaned in while whispering 'cutie' as Anne tried to put her in a stronger body lock but failed as the woman spun out of her grip.

Anne could feel her cheeks getting hotter as she blushed. She was so caught off guard that she didn't notice that the older woman had placed her leg behind her and tripped her to the floor, pinning her down.

The mysterious woman smirked. "So what's your name?" Anne kept quiet as she tried to get the older woman off her. The older woman moved the red head's hands above her head and held them with one of her's as her free hand moved to a gadget on Anne belt. "Stubborn much? If you don't say, I'll press this button signaling back to your team to come find you in this rather interesting position."

After a minute of thinking, she mumbled quietly. "....Anne..."

"What was that?"

"Anne...." She said a little louder.

"Still can't hear you." The older woman said with a small grin on her lips, even though she really did hear the younger woman. She was just curious to see what kind of reaction she would get.

"IT'S ANNE!!!" Anne yelled then huffed as she looked away.

"Ah so the stubborn girl finally gives up her name, hmmm?"

Anne looked back, as she blushed slightly, asking in a quiet voice. "Yours?"

"Sheraton." Sheraton smirked as she jumped up, then ran to the side of the building.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Anne asked questioningly as she jumped to her feet.

"Now that's a stupid question to ask." Sheraton said back in a playful tone. "I've got to make my escape for now but I'm sure we will see each other again VERY soon. After all a thief and a hero always cross paths. And now that I know your name there's no reason to stick around to get caught." Sheraton winked as she jumped backwards off the side of the building.

Anne ran to where Sheraton had just been moments ago. Her eyes searched the alleyway but the thief was already gone. "Damn! What is Betty going to say when she finds out!"

Anne walked back to where Betty and the others had left her. Betty walked up as she looked at Anne, her brown eyes meet Anne blue ones. "Where were you?"

"Chasing the Wing's leader..." She answered.

"Any luck?"

"We fought and she told me her name..." Anne answered as she sat on a bench half in shock by what just happened.

"What?! Thats great!" What is it?" Betty had never really heard about anyone getting the chance to fight the woman, let alone talk!

"Sheraton."

"Last?" Betty asked questioningly but was answered by a shake of Anne's head. "Hmm, this is still more information then we had."

"Hey uhm... Betty, do you think we can grab something to drink and talk?" Anne asked, a little unsure as she kept replaying things in her head. Betty was her best friend now and felt that she was the only one she could talk to about what just happened.

_**~~~~~~ End of flash back ~~~~~~**_

"She was right though. Our paths did cross a lot after that. One night, when I came home from a mission I saw one of her calling cards on my pillow. It told me a place, time and type of clothes to wear. I found out when I got there that it was a date... Thats when she started to call me 'princess'." Anne sighed as she remember the old days.

Kim thought the story was great and was happy for her mother, but there were questions still running through her head. "How did you get her to stop being a thief?"

Anne and Sheraton looked at each other then Kim and Shego. Sheraton spoke. "That's something we can't tell you, because you two need to work on that yourselves, like we did."

Kim didn't like the answer she had gotten but thought it was better not to pry in other peoples' lives. "What happened between Dad and Drakken then?"

"I don't really know details about how they meet... All I really know is that it was in high school and they fell in love during their time in the lab. I think they broke up because of some disagreement on an experiment they did." Sheraton was the one that answered. "Drew has always been a friend of mine and when we all got into a college James became a best friend to your mom, of course Betty was always her first."

The young red head sighed as she lean back in to the couch._** Why did mom and Sheraton break up and how long were they together? How long has mom known Shego as Sheila?.... **_The questions just kept repeating in her head over and over, not giving up until Kim finally sighed aloud. "I need a break!"

Shego grinned deviously as she stood up and looked down at her cute hero. "How about we have lunch, then I steal you away for that break while they talk?"

Anne frowned slightly as she looked at Shego grin._** If I'm right she up to something like her mother when she grins like that... **_"And where would that be to Shego?"

"Out." Shego answered back clear as day.

"Kim you're coming home with me, unless she answers me truthfully." Anne said firmly, causing Shego's jaw to drop.

Sheraton laughed. "Still unfair I see."

Anne smiled a playful smile to Sheraton. "You have to play unfairly with a thief to get what you want. You're the one that taught me that after all."

Before Sheraton could say something again, Shego spoke in a rather upset voice as she felt like she had lost. "I wanted to show her mine and Jr.'s new bar."

Anne kissed Kim's cheek then got up and smiled at Shego. "No alcohol for her or you if you're driving."

"Deal!" Shego agreed quickly, not believing that Kim's mom was being so cool about her taking her under age daughter to a bar. Shego turned to look at Kim. "So, what do you say Kimmie?"

Kim smiled deviously. "Only if I get to look through the rest of the pictures first." Kim could hear a growl coming from Shego as she sat back down.

"Fine! But so help me god if you tell ANYONE about anything you see in that book or in this house, I WILL do something terrible to you, got it?!" Shego asked through gritted teeth.

Kim looked in to Shego's eyes, as if searching for something and sighed after a moment. "Alright, I promise." Kim looked back down the at the photo album, flipping through the pages. She looked at the baby pictures of Sheila with both their mom's. The pictures slowly turned to Sheila as a toddler walking from Anne arms to Sheraton's. After a while, the picture started to turn to just about a four year old Sheila and Sheraton holding her. After pictures of her like that for a while it turns to Sheila at about six with Hego, Mego, and the Wego's with her and Sheraton. **(A/N: **Hego, Mego and the Wego's would have different names as kids but I wasn't sure if I wanted to think of a back ground for them... If I get some comments saying that I should then I'll probably make a chapter of Kim later asking Shego about it**)** "How come your brothers aren't with you before this picture???" Kim asked curiously as she felt puzzled by not seeing them before it.

Sheraton answered. "They're not really her brothers, they're her cousins. You see, I have a brother but he was having a hard time with his life and asked me to take care of them."

"Oh..." Was all Kim could answer. She lifted her head slightly and looked at Shego but Shego was looking away, relaxing in her spot as if she could care less. After a few moments, the young red head looked down at the album again. She flipped two pages then spotted a picture of them after the meteor strike. Hego had a smug look on his face as had an arm around Mego and Shego shoulder. Mego was frowning and Shego was rolling her eyes. Both Shego and Mego were holding one of the Wego's that were only about three or so.

Kim kept looking through pictures and stopped again when she saw pictures of Shego at about seventeen. She was leaning against a tree smirking. She was wearing black cargo pants with a green short sleeved shirt that had a black stick figure who was covering his ears and under him in black lettering said. 'It's funny how you think I'm listening.' **(A/N: **I totally think Shego would wear smart ass stuff like this. P.S. Sheraton would to hehe**)**

When Shego heard Kim giggling, she turned to see what picture she was looking at. The pale green skin woman smirked as she watched the younger red head.

Kim looked through the last of the pictures which showed Shego in her green and black cat suit standing next to Drakken who was smiling proudly.

Sheraton began to speak again as she stood up to walk to the kitchen. "That was the day Shego started to work with Drew. He was so happy he finally had someone to help him."

"How old are you in this picture?" Kim asked Shego as Anne and Betty both got up and made their way to the kitchen as well.

"Around nineteen." Shego watched as all the other woman left the room before she wrapped her arm around Kim's waist, causing the teen hero to blush. "About the club tonight..." Shego started to say but stopped when Kim closed the book, moving it aside then moving into Shego's arms.

"What about it?"

"You're going to have to wear that wig there, unless you want everyone to know that you're a hot lesbian." Shego said the last part in a seductive tone.

Kim closed her eyes as she tried hard not to blush. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet..."

Shego kissed Kim's head. "Yeah well, when ever you are ready give me some heads up first so I can kick anyone ass that tries to touch you."

Kim turned and looked at Shego with a smirk on her lips before pressing her lips to Shego's for a kiss, whispering. "Deal."

Their kiss only lasted a few seconds before they stopped because of Kim's Kimmunicator beeping. Sighing, Kim got up and positioned herself so she was looking at Shego but the Kimmunicator was looking at her. Much to her surprise it was Ron and he looked pale white with sweat running down his head. "Whats the sitch Ron? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"I'm fine KP." He tried to pull off a fake happy laugh but failed horribly. "Uh... KP? Umm... Do you know where your mom is? I really need to talk to her about something kind of important...."

Kim wasn't sure what was going on but she was sure it was important. "Hey mooommmm." Kim drawled out the the word 'mom' as she called for her.

Anne stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway. "What is it sweetie?"

"Ron's on the Kimmunicator and wants to talk to you. He says its important..."

Anne walked out and took the Kimmunicator from her daughter. "Lunch is ready, go eat both of you."

Kim nodded and Shego shrugged as the entered the kitchen.

"Something important and he isn't telling you? Doesn't that make you wonder why he is talking to your mom?" Shego looked at Kim questioningly.

"Not really. Mom is a doctor after all so its probably a guy thing." Kim answered.

"Whatever. Either way after lunch, we'll hit my house then the club." Shego sat next to Kim.

"After your club trip maybe you two should come back here and join me for a movie night hmm?" Sheraton asked with a deviant smile.

Shego looked across the table at her mom. "I rather spend the day listening to Drakken rambling then risk bringing Kimmie here for a movie night. Theres no telling what you'd try and do!" She answered sarcastically.

"Awww come on, it will be fun!" Sheraton's words made Shego roll her eyes.

The younger Go member sighed. "I'll think about it so can we just eat." Sheraton smiled sweetly before starting to eat again.

**Thats it for this one sorry its late again my modem die on me and my internet has been out for 11 days and I honestly feel like I've die a little inside during that time... I'm thinking about if Shego and Kim should go back to Sheraton's for the 'movie night' but I do kind of have an idea for that so if you guys like then say so if not or well. Anyway I've already started on the next chapter so you guys have at least two to three weeks to say before its done.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Most of the people in this story are property of Disney not mine. I didn't ask for permission because this is just**

**a Fanfiction and not for money in anyway! Just for the joy of myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- by kigolover -**

**- beta read by poetheather -**

**Yeah I know its been Thursday for 3 chapters now but I'm sure you guys are either liking it or you'll get over it! ^_^**

**Sheraton is my own creation as is Kare. How to say 'Kare' name = Car-EE**

**Shelou is Yui1808 creation. She not in any of her stories and I'm not sure how she would totally acted personality wise so I try to guess.**

PS. I'd like to point out grammar has nothing to do with how a character talks. The way they talk isn't suppose to be corrected that way unless that person talks that way!

------ ( Around 6:00 Thursday Night ) ------

Shego parked her car in one of the three reserved parking areas in front. When she got out she couldn't help but smirk at seeing people already lining up outside the door with a velvet rope with two big bouncers on either side of it for the grand opening. After seeing Kim's reaction to her picture as a nineteen year old, Shego thought she'd wear some black, kind of tight cargo pants that had green flames going up the side. She also wore a black tank top that had 'Too Hot For You' written in green flames on her chest.

Kim got out of the car dressed as Claire Carson. Her long hair was blowing in the wind as Shego looked at her. She still couldn't believe she let Shego talk her into wearing some tight, black cargo pants that had neon green flames going down the sides of them. Along with that, she was wearing a short green tank top that had writing in black that said 'Shego's property, touch and die!' on the chest.

Kim groaned. "Tell me again why I had to wear this?"

Shego grinned deviously at her. "It was either that or something tight and extremely short! Besides since you're wearing that I feel safe now." Kim looked at Shego oddly. When Shego saw the look she moved closer to Kim and whisper in her ear. "Doy Kimmie, look at the sign."

Kim looked up at the club sign and blushed. It read 'Evil Hot Villain-ness'. She couldn't help it when she started to laugh. "What kind of a name is that?"

Shego used the back of her hand to smack Kim in the arm, mumbling loud enough for her to hear as she explained. "So not funny princess. Jr pick it out. He said we needed a name that will draw people in. And most the people we know that will be coming are ones we've meet through out our Villain life's."

Kim frowned. "Please tell me I don't have to fight any of them?"

Shego laughed. "Why would you have to do that pumpkin?"

They both walk to the door with Kim whispering. "Cause I'm a hero?"

Shego didn't answer. When they got to the door Shego wrapped an arm around 'Claire's' waist and looked at both the bodyguards with a smirk. "Hey boys."

One of the men smiled at her but they both greeted her. "Welcome to your club Miss Shego. Jr is inside doing some last minute work."

"Thank you Brad and Chad. Before I go in, I want you to do something for me though." Shego grinned as both men looked at her. "See this girl I've got my arm around." They both nodded at the same time. "Good! I want you both to remember her face and let her in anytime she wants with out waiting. Got it?"

"Of course." Chad said. "Welcome Miss." Brad said to 'Claire'. (A/N: 'Brad' and 'Chad' probably sound crappy but I'm no good with coming up with names!)

"Thank you." Kim gave both them a warm smile before Shego and herself entered. (A/N: I have never been to a bar or club before cause of my age so this is just what I think it'd look kind of like) The club was kind of like any other club from what Kim could tell but then again she had only been to one other and it was similar. To the right side of the club when you walked in, was the bar which was fairly long and had several bartenders working it. From the bar to the left was the dance floor with a stage against one wall. In the corner of the stage was a booth that had 'DJ' on it, just in case someone was unsure. There were a few seating areas scattered about. Looking around Kim saw a lot of black lights and neon lights.

"Shegooooo!!!" Shego and Kim both heard a voice and they looked up to see Junior leaning over a balcony smiling and waving at them eagerly. "Get your butt up here!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Shego yelled back.

As 'Claire' and Shego were walking toward the back of the club more. Kim saw some booths and tables for people to sit at. Then at the VERY back of the place there were two hallways, the one to the right had a sign above it saying 'bathrooms'. The sign to the left hall way said 'V.I.P". They made their way down the V.I.P hallway, only to be meet by another two bodyguards at the bottom of some stairs.

Shego stoped in front of them, her arm still around Kim's waist. "Hey, you guys remember her face and write down 'Claire ummm..." Shego looked at Kim then whispered. "What was your last name again?"

Kim whispered back. "Carson."

_Wouldn't a girl hit her lover for forgetting her last name? Lets try it on Shego! Hehe__**.**_Kim then smirked and raised her voice as she playfully smacked the pale green skined woman's arm. "I can't believe you forgot my name."

_Oh so princess wants to play that way huh? Alright then lets play! _"Well sorry!" Shego saidsarcastically then grinned deviously. "It's kind of hard to remember your last name when I'm repeating." Shego voice changed to a seductive moaning voice as she started to say what she was repeating. (A/N: no Shego really hasn't said this yet!) "Ohhhh unh Claire!!!" Shego watched as the brunette's cheeks turned to a scarlet red.

_I-I Can't believe she just did that! _Kim lowered her head to make her hair fall in to her face as she started to stutter. "I-I-I C-can't..." She stopped when she looked up and saw that even the bodyguards were blushing. She mumbled. "You are SO dead for that later!"

Shego busted up laughing as she released her arm from the younger girl and started to walk up the stairs, 'Claire' chased after. The older woman stopped half way up the stairs and turned slightly. "You know if we aren't careful Jr is going to find out who you are."

"Yeah I kind of guessed that as it was, but no worries I'll go mission mode and be really careful." Kim winked while making her way up ahead of Shego.

Shego stopped her by, grabbing her arm causing Kim to turn and look at her. "Their is one person I need to warn you about." Kim looked curiously at the older woman. "Her name is Shelou. She's an ex of mine. She comes off like a bitch but once you get to know her she really is a decent person."

Kim was a little sad that she wasn't the first girl Shego had been with but she was glad that Shego was hers now and the other woman couldn't have her. "What does she look like?"

Right as Shego was about to answer she was grabbed by Junior. "It's about time you got here! We have some last minute work to do before our grand opening!"

Junior was pulling on Shego's arm but she stopped him for a moment as she turned and looked at Kim, saying, "She'll have blue hair." And with that said Junior took Shego in to one of the three rooms that where up on the balcony out of site from the dance floor below. The door of the room the two walked into said 'Junior', another door said 'Shego' and the last room was behind the small bar that was almost right next to the balcony railing.

Kim sighed as she looked around seeing more tables and booths up here. She walked over to the balcony and watched people who worked there as they got ready. She sighed and closed her eyes after a few minutes. _Someone with blue hair? That should be easy enough__._ After about ten minutes of deep thought Kim opened her eyes when she heard some women laughing. Curious of what was funny she leaned over the balcony.

She spotted two woman sitting at the bar. Well, more of one sitting on the bar counter with the other sitting on the stool next to her. She couldn't say for sure but it looked like the one on the stool had blue hair like Shego stated earlier. 'Claire' walked down the stairs and toward the bar were they were sitting. Before she could make her way all the way over to them, two decent looking men walked over to them first.

------ ( The two woman's view ) ------

"So Junior really hired you as the DJ?" The older woman who was currently sitting on the stool asked as she pushed some of her mid back length, navy blue hair back to reveal her peach white skin and reddish blue eyes.

"Aww Shelou I feel hurt!" The younger girl who was sitting on the bar counter said in a playful tone as she looked down with her crimson red eyes at her pale green hand that currently held a small green flame a float about an inch above the center of her palm. "A bar is only as good as their music you know."

"And drinks, but you wouldn't know much about that, now would you?" The older woman known as Shelou asked back.

"Hey I may not like to listen to rules but I don't break them all!"

"Thats because your a good girl Kare." Shelou said with a small smug smile.

"pft... like hell I am!" Kare smirked. "If I was a good girl, mind explaining to me what I'm doing in a place like this?"

Just as Shelou was about to answer, two men with rather cocky smiles on their face walked up interrupting them. "You two shouldn't be sitting here by yourselves. Instead you should be enjoying our looks with us."

Shelou and Kare looked at each other till they both smiled deviously to each other. Kare answered first. "As much as I would love to make fun of you guys right now. I rather not spend time with Junior's play toys." The green flame in Kare's hand grew bigger, causing one guy to step back.

The other man looked at Shelou and said while moving closer to her. "What about you then hottie? Surely you can ditch this kid and come have fun with us."

"Sorry not interested." Shelou bluntly replied.

When he tried to protest and say that they could have a lot of 'fun' together, Shelou rolled her eyes and pointed her hand at the floor where both guys were standing. Kare watched as she tried not to laugh. A small water like substance shot out from her hand. The water hit the floor followed by a small white icy wind turning the water in to ice. Shelou gently pressed on the guys chest causing him to loose balance and slide backward into his friend. They slid of the small patch ice making their feet hit the normal floor, being caught off guard they both tripped and fell over each other.

Kare was busting up laughing as she watched them frantically get up and run away from them. Shelou was just smiling in pleasure as she turned to grab her drink off the bar counter.

"Why couldn't I get a power like yours?!" Kare half whined and half asked. "It totally rocks!!!"

Shelou shrugged as she sipped from her cup. Kare turned her head then looked interestingly at the sight before her. "Still want to meet Shego new girl?"

"Why?" The older woman asked curiously, only to be answered by the younger woman pointing at a woman that was wearing a shirt which said 'Shego property, touch and die!'. The blue haired woman blinked a few times as she looked at the younger woman decked out in black and green. "Okay... That must be Kim..."

Kare looked the girl over a few times before looking back at the blue haired woman. "Why do you say that?"

Although Shego had told both of them about Kim, Kare had always been known as being too curious for her own good. Shelou and Shego were both used to it, Kare felt like a younger sister to both women. "Shego's been talking about putting Kim in one of those shirts for a long while now."

"Oh! I get it now!" Kare said cheerfully then frowned. "How come I never heard that from her. She usually talks about Kim all the time in front of me but I don't recall hearing that." Kare picked up her camera that was hanging on a strap from her neck. Before Kim got too close she took a picture of her.

"Thats because you've never slept with Shego like I have." Shelou smiled but stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you Shelou?" Shelou hear from a nervous voice.

------ ( What Kim saw as she watched ) ------

She hadn't gotten close enough to hear what they were saying but she could see what was going on. She watched as the girl with the same pale green skin as Shego sat where she was on the counter and said something then something in her hand caused one man to back up. _I wonder if Shego knows the green teen as well?_

Since the men had their backs facing her, she had guessed they said something in return. She watched as the one she thought to be Shelou say something but a few seconds later rolled her eyes and point her hand down at the floor. Kim watch as her curious side got the better of her. Something came out of the woman hand followed with a white snow looking wind. She watched as Shelou extended her hand and pushed on the man gently causing him to loose his footing on the ice and fall back in to his buddy till both slipped and fell on to the floor.

She didn't move closer till she was sure both men got up and left. She walked closer but stopped for a moment as the younger woman pointed at her then the other woman turned to look at her. Kim blushed as she saw the younger girl pick up her camera and take a picture of her. _Wha – what was that for?!_ She walked closer as she asked herself while being careful of the ice patch on the floor.

"Are you Shelou?" She asked nervously.

------ ( Everyones version ) ------

"Are you Shelou?" Kim asked nervously.

Shelou turned and looked at Kim. "I am. And who might you be?"

"Clarie. Its nice to meet you." Kim stated as she stuck out a hand.

Shelou looked down at the brunette haired girl's hand then away coldly. "We'll see about that later."

"Aww are you jealous of Shego's Kimmie?" Shelou half chocked on her drink as she glared at Kare. Kare merely smirked. "Looks like I hit a nerve."

"Watch it or I'll freeze you again." The woman warned.

Kare moved her hand raising then igniting it in to a pure green flame. "That didn't work to well last time. I'm fire remember? Too hot for your ice." The green haired girl grinned in response.

Kim looked at them as she tried to lie. "Thats not my name."

"Give it up. We've both known Shego for a long time. You're the only one she would bring to this club let alone on the grand opening." Kim was meet by Shelou's cold eyes.

_She must really hate me... _Kim couldn't help but think to herself as she looked back_._

"Shelou would you try to be nice please? Its not like she did anything wrong. And I'll even buy you a drink!" Kare tried talking some sense in to the older woman.

The blue haired woman sighed. "I guess." She curiously looked at Kare. "How are you going to buy me a drink when your still under age?"

Kare motioned for Kim to sit in the stool by her as she answered. "Cause one of the girls that works down here at this bar has the hots for me already." When Kare was done talking she watched the girl walk out to stock the glasses, quickly she picked her camera up from around her neck and took a picture of her. "Hey Clover, mind if I buy them some drinks?"

_(__**A/N:**__ This person won't really be in the story so I'm not describing!) _Clover walked up while frowning slightly. "Hitting on other woman in front of me already?"

Kare turned her whole body so her legs were on the inside of the bar counter and pulled the girl to her between her legs, to stroke her cheek as crimson red eyes looked in to pure blue. "I may be a player but I'm not THAT much of one. Besides I find you interesting. The one with blue hair is like a sister to me and the other with writing on her shirt is Shego's girl." Kare tilted her head and whispered in to Clovers ear. "And I'll be making you my girl very soon."

Kim and Shelou watched as the girls face turned beat red then swallowed hard. "What would you girls like?"

"Refill." Was Shelou's answer.

"Just sprite." Was Kim's.

After Clover moved away to start making their drinks, Kare slid off the counter to the side where Clover was. "You not suppose to be back here." Clover said not really caring if she was or not.

"True but I don't listen to rules plus I thought since I'm distracting you from your work I could help out." Kare moved to the back room starting to stock the rest of the glasses.

Kim sat quietly where she was as she looked down at her sprite_. __**Come on you have to say something!**__ Easier said then done. _"Mind if I ask how you and Shego meet?"

Shelou was reluctant to answer at first but saw Kare give her a rather unpleasant look. "What a brat." She mumbled under her breath before answering Kim's question. "Shego and I meet when we were younger. It was at a underground teen hang out in Go city. I found her in a corner alone. After looking at her skin, I figured she was probably sulking about something someone said to her. Turns out she was pissed about something Hego had tried to get her to do."

"Leave it to Hego to cause Shego trouble..." Kim sighed, taking a drink from her cup.

"We talked about her powers and she showed them to me, in return I showed her mine as well. We kept in contact by email and once she became bad we hung out more. After a while we hooked up."

They talked for a few minutes. Kim could tell that Shelou still didn't like her but at least she tried to be a little nicer to her as they talked.

After a while Shego and Junior walked up, Junior slipped on the ice patch falling to the floor. Shego looked the other way as she covered her mouth while snickering. Junior got up rubbing his ass as he did. "Shelou if your going to leave these ice patches out already I'm going to have to dock your pay!"

"Hey it's not my fault, two of your playthings came up trying to hit on Kare and myself. They wouldn't take no for an answer." Shelou stated in a cold voice.

"Bout time you found a awesome bartender!" Shego had always loved any drink that Shelou had made for her. She had been telling Junior the only way she would drink is if he made her the personal bartender upstairs and it seems that he listened. "Kare is here too? Where the hell is she?" Shego asked while looking around.

Shelou and Kim looked around not seeing the bartender either. "The bartender down here is missing too..."

"Kare get your ass out here!" Shego hollered. Kare walked out from the room behind the bar followed by Clover who was currently pulling her shirt back down.

Kare whiped her lips with the back of her hand as she leaned against the bar while looking at Shego. "You really know how to kill a mood you know."

Shego grinned and patted her head. "Get use to it kiddo. What are you doing here anyway?"

The younger green haired girl smacked Shego hand away from her head. "You know I'm the same age as the girl your dating and ff you don't call her that then shouldn't call me that either." Shego only shrugged. "I'm here doing what I'm good at."

Shego raised any eyebrow. "Hitting on older women?"

"No! Okay well one... but I'm one of the new D J's." Kare smirked.

"Whatever." Shego said as she grabbed Kim and headed up to the VIP room.

They watched everyone throughout the night and Shego would explain who was who or how she knew them when ever Kim had asked. Occasionally people would come up and talk to Shego telling her that her and Junior did a great job on the club and they'd be looking forward to coming back. When ever Shego noticed Kim getting bored she'd take her to the bar and get her to talk with Shelou. It took a few hours but Shego got Shelou to warm up to her Kimmie. Kim asked if they could still do the movie night with Shego's mom as she told Shego her ears were starting to hurt from all the people yelling over the music. Shego agreed and invited her two female best friends along as their shifts got over.

------ ( Shego mom's place ) ------

Shego, Kim, Shelou and Kare all walked up to Sheraton's door. Kare was laughing as she told Shelou how she saw some gay guys on the dance floor arguing over the same guy who in the end turn out to already have a boyfriend. Shego opened the door and they all walked in only to stop and see something unspeakable then walk back out closing the door behind them.

Kim was sure of what she had just saw but had to double check to make sure she was still awake. "Was that our-"

She was cut off by Shego. "Oh yeah Kimmie..."

Kim asked again. "So they were really-"

This time she was cut off by Shelou. "Yeah."

Kim shuddered in disgust. "That was so-"

Finally she was cut off by Kare. "Extremely hot!!!" Kare cheered only to be smacked in the back of the head by Shelou and receive glares from all of them. "I mean gross!" She looked away trying to hid her ear from ear smile.

------ ( On the other side of the door ) ------

Anne got up blushing in embarrassment as she wrapped a blanket around her bare body. "I can't believe my daughter just saw us doing that! I thought you locked the door!"

Sheraton laid naked on top of another blanket laughing. "What was so bad about us doing that? I bet her and Shego have already done it. Besides I didn't think they'd really come, Shego never does."

Anne looked at Sheraton while wrapping the blanket around her tighter. "That was the first time little Kimmie has EVER walked in on me while doing something like that..." Anne looked away as she felt her cheeks getting hotter from blushing as she grabbed her clothes and walked away up to Sheraton's room.

"Lets hope that was her last to then too." Sheraton got up, wrapping the blanket she was on around herself as well, grabbing her clothes as she yelled to the girls outside. "Give use a minute before you come in again!"

Shego yelled back. "Trust me we'll give you more then that!" Shego shook her head trying to forget what she just saw.

After about five minutes Sheraton opened the door dressed in some black silk pajamas with a button shirt. "Sorry to make you girls wait." She said with a innocent smile.

Shego stared at her mom. "Don't you mean sorry for making us see that?!"

"Yes well, sorry for that too. Come on in, we bought more movies while you were out and snacks as well. Clean blankets are in the spare rooms." Sheraton said in a happy tone not being able to help herself.

Kim sat down with everyone else. "Please tell me we aren't watching whatever movie they were!"

"I rather claw my own eyes out before that happens!" Shego left the room getting some blankets then walked back tossing some at her friends that were on either side of her and Kim then sat next to her younger lover, while flipping on whatever comedy movie her mom had bought.

Twenty minutes had passed before Sheraton had talked Anne into coming down and watching a movie with them. She sat on the couch at the side of the one her daughter was sitting in, not being able to look her daughter in the face after her embarrassing moment.

Some time during the night, Kim had dozed off during the movie. She awoke to the sound of laughing and a wonderful smell of omelets, bacon and toast. She rolled over to see Shego changing her clothes.

Pulling the last of her clothes on, the raven haired woman noticed Kim quickly closing her eyes and pretending she was asleep. Shego smiled and leaned over kissing the red head's cheek whispering. "I saw that princess."

Kim smiled and opened her eyes, as she gave Shego a kiss on the lips. "I know."

Shego started to kiss Kim deeper but stopped when she heard her mom yelling to wake up Kim for breakfast. "Come on you heard her princess. If you don't get up, she'll come drag you out or pour ice cold water on you. Believe me you don't want the cold water thing." The pale green skinned woman said while shivering.

They both walked to the kitchen seeing Kare and Shelou already sitting at the table while Sheraton was over at the stove making the omelets. Anne was busy making the toast and the bacon.

Anne finished as Kim and Shego sat down, she walked over putting to plates down, then sitting herself across from her daughter, her face still as bright red as last night. She started to talk while keeping her eyes away from her daughters. "Kimmie I'm sorry about last night.." She started to say but was cut off by Kim.

"It's okay mom. Could we just not talk about that?..." Kim's started to blush to as she tried to think of other things.

"Sure. Oh but Ronald has something important he needs to talk to you about. He needs to ask about getting a large amount of the Bueno Nacho money and if you could help him out on something." Anne said.

Although Kim was still embarrassed about what she had seen, her eyes meet her mother's in confusion. "Why didn't he just ask on the Kimmunicator?"

"The matter he would like to talk to you about is one that should be discussed in person." Anne stated while looking at her daughter slightly shocked that she had made eye contact so soon. "He wants you to meet him Sunday at Bueno Nacho."

"I can't though, I've got two more days with Shego still." Kim started to think of a day to change it to but Shego spoke making her stop thinking.

"_Two and a half" _Shego corrected her_. "And we're going to have to take a rain check on them. Dr. D texted me after you fell asleep. Seems he's finally thought of another take over the world idea." __**(A/N:**__ For those of you that don't know rain check means putting something on hold for later__**)**_

After breakfast Anne and Kim said there good byes to the Go woman and Shego's friends. As soon as Kim got home she took a long hot relaxing bath before laying in her bed cuddling up to her pandaroo and wondering what it could be that Ron wanted to talk about.

Yeah thats it for this one.... It took along time cause I didn't know what Shelou would do or say since I've never read about her or seen her. Yui1808 came up with her but I couldn't get a hold of her to ask her anything so I might change this chapter a little later after I have... Any thanks for reading this messed up chapter ^^"


	20. Chapter 19

**All the people in this story belong to Disney not me. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a Fanfiction**

**and not for money in anyway! Just the joy of myself and others Enjoy I hope!**

Sorry its been so long everyone I had some stuff going on then I got lazy of writing and then stuff going on again, oh also moving AGAIN guh... but here I am and I thought about it. I'll write about how Shelou and Kari got their powers in a later chapter or maybe a different story.

------ (Sunday Morning At Drakken's Liar) ------

Shego walks in mentally groaning from being pulled away from the young red head she had spent most of her 'vacation' with. "What's your new plan DR. D?" Shego snapped in a irritated tone.

The blue man turned away from the table he was facing and looked to his Hench woman with a big grin plastered on his lips. "Thats a secret!"

Shego cocked a eye brow up as she looked at him. "Please tell me that you really have a plan this time?"

"Yes! Of course! No need to worry Shego and this will all be going down in the next few days too! MWAHAHAHA!!!" Drakken started to laugh hysterically as he turned back to what he was working on.

Shego couldn't really give a rats ass about his plans knowing full well that he'd mess them up on his own anyway, but that didn't stop her from looking around the lab. She noticed a adult sized clone holding chamber, the reading systems about the clones health that goes to it and a few other things that had to do with cloning. She walked over and looked over his should to see what he was currently working on. It looked like a small toy ray gun. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY DNA AGAIN!" She snarled at the smaller blue man.

Drakken frowned. "I know... But Shego if you allowed me to, I could -" Drakken was cut off by the pale green skin woman.

"I will NOT allow you to use it EVER so get whatever plan you had out of your head this instant!" She snarled yet again causing her boss to flinch.

"Fine. Back to the current plan I have at hand!" He grinned as he finished the work on his gun holding it up "With this I will extract Kim Possibles DNA with Dementor's, Monkey Fist and mine mixing them together raise the clone Evil! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" **(A/N:** Yes I know this is an over used plot idea right here but if you really watched Kim Possible you would see it is something Drakken would really do**)**

_At least he didn't say just hers and his. __**If he did, he would be in a preeminent coma!**_ Shego rolled her eyes. "How is this any different then the time you took some of Kimmie's hair and cloned her?"

The blue man grinned from ear to ear as he spoke in a happy tone. "I'm glad you asked dear Shego. This gun is no ordinary gun. When I aim this at Miss Possible and pull the trigger it will pull out her DNA along with a copy of everything that makes Kim Possible, Kim Possible. As it gets pulled through the air it will transform in to a small glowing energy ball which will then be stored in the gun till I extract it later on for the cloning proses." **(A/N:** If you don't get this, think of it as the attitudeinator. How it can take the good out of someone and leave just the bad or take the bad and leave the good and in a way can transfer its whats left in it to someone else if its pointed and turn on.**)**

"Sooo... Your basically taking a piece of her DNA for cloning?" Shego asked knowing what he was talking about but not wanting to follow his long story.

"Yes!"

"And I was called here why?" Shego asked.

"I had one of the Hench men sit and listen outside her house last night till he got a piece of information I needed. In a few hours Kim Possible will be heading to Bueno Nacho. It will be the perfect time to strike! Your the only Hench Men -"

He was cut off by Shego "Hench what?" She asked with a glare.

Drakken cleared his throat. "Hench person?"

Shego growled. "Better."

"As I was saying, You are the only Hench person I have that can distract her long enough for me to get her DNA." Drakken looked over his new DNA gun looking for any mistakes he might of made.

Shego walked out of the room dealing with her thoughts. _Doesn't she have something important to talk about with that buffoon? _She shrugged. _**I doubt his plans will interfere to much.**_

------ ( Noon at the Possible residence ) ------

Kim stood in front of her bathroom mirror fully clothed as she thought about her time with Shego and all the information she had learned about everyone. On the car ride home from Sheraton's house Kim's mother had asked her not to tell her father what happened with her and Sheraton. She told her daughter she would tell him herself. Kim wasn't really sure if her mother really told him or not. The most irritated she had seen her father since she got back was once when he was out back working on one of his own projects. Even then he didn't seem to stay mad long. Kim remembered how she had watched as her brothers ran up to their dad and asked what he was building then began help. She finished brushing her hair then splashed cold water on to her face making sure she was well awake.

By now the young hero had worked out most of what she heard from both her mom and Sheraton. Surprisingly Kim wasn't to shocked that Dr. Director was gay. She a very strong woman and all the men Kim had saw at G.J didn't stand a chance compared to the one eyed woman.

Kim noticed she was already half an hour late. She snatched her keys and purse which she rarely carries and ran to her car.

Kim arrived a short time later at Bueno Nacho. When she opened the door to the building a rather strange site caught her eyes. At one of the tables sat Ron looking like a nervous wreck with a untouched plate of nachos sitting in front of him. Next to the blond haired boy was Yori, a Japanese girl who had short black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. Ron had meet her while he was in Japan at the secret ninja Yamanouchi school and a few times Kim knew of after that.

It had been a few months since the young red head had seen her but she knew something big was up since Yori was scarfing down all the food in front of her which NO ONE other then Ron or Rufus would do.

Monique sat on the other side of the table with Rufus looking at Ron and Yori. "What is up with you girl?" Monique asked Yori.

Right as Yori was about to speak Kim sat down at the table next to Monique. "Ron whats wrong with you?"

Monique shook her head. "No use girl friend. The boy ain't making any sense!"

Yori stopped eating and spoke. "Ron-san it is time."

Ron lifted his head to see Kim sitting in front of him looking concerned at him. "Hey KP...." He said in a weak voice.

"Whats wrong?" Kim asked.

Rufus turned on Ron's Ronicator that was sitting on the table so Wade could listen in to what Ron had to say as well. Ron opened his mouth to speak but when he did no words came out, instead sweat ran down his fore head and his hands. He took a deep breath shaky breath letting it out slowly. "I um... Don't know how... that is to say... I'm not sure how I should tell...." Every time he started to talk he stop, being to choked up to say anything. After about 10 minutes he swallowed hard closing his eyes and say what he could in the strongest voice he could possible pull up in his state which wasn't that loud or strong of a voice. "I need a few thousands from my Bueno funds!"

Kim, Monique and Wade all blinked in otter confusion simultaneously.

Wade spoke first. "What was so hard about asking that?"

Monique pointed to Yori who would still take bites of the food that was left in front of her. "And why is it you were eating the way you were earlier?!"

Yori looked to Ron seeing him turn pale white as if he had just heard that his favorite wrestler had died. "Ron-san, would you like me to explain it?"

The dirty blond haired boy nodded his head weakly before slamming his forehead to the table next to his still untouched food.

Yori began to speak with her accent. "There is no easy way to tell you this. Ron-san and I have debated it and thought his friends should be the next to know." Everyone listened intently as she kept speaking. Ron squeezed Yori's hand as he lifts his head. "I am with child, Ron-sans child."

Monique and Kim's mouth drops open as there eyes widen. Wade spits up his drink all over his scream as they all yell "WHAT?!" simultaneously.

Monique ask in a every loudly tone. "Boy didn't health class teach you about condoms?!"

Ron shoot up in a defensive of mode. "It did! And we did! But she still got pregnant some how...." His voice started to trail off.

Kim was about to say something but didn't when her mind started to talk among it's self again. _I can't yell at him cause he had sex. That'd be wrong. __**How?**__ I did it with Shego a BAD GUY! __**Okay point taken...**__ Since I'm his best friend I should be supportive and who knows maybe some day when I tell him I like Shego he will support me as well?_ Kim nodded her head realizing she had spaced while inside her own mind that she didn't know what all Monique had said. "I'll support you guys and we can go to the bank today."

As soon as the teen hero words got through Ron's ears and processed in his head, Ron looked at Kim with wide eyes and a smile quickly appearing on his face. "You – You really mean it KP?!" She nodded her head with a soft smile. He was so happy he tears of happiness started to flow from his eyes.

Yori smile and bowed her head, showing respect to the other teen. "I knew we could count on you Kim-san."

Monique sighed. "I'm here for you guys to but seriously you two should of used more protection!"

Ron frowns. "I had two um... you know on! What else could we of done?"

Wade buts in as he finishes whipping his screen and keyboard clean. "Ron I believe she means birth control."

"OH!" Ron eyes open up widely.

Yori spoke up. "That would be my fault... the birth control I was taking wasn't working fully. I was in the middle of switching but I thought the others would still protected against that..." She lowered her head in shame from her bad judgment.

Wade typed away at his computer looking up information about pregnant woman. "How far along are you?"

"We saw the doctor after Ron-san got back from his American sports camp. I am now three months along." Yori answered.

"That explains why you were eating the way you were. I'll help you guys out but sending you information about pregnancy and baby's. What have your parents said?" Wade said as he sent everything worth doing to Kim's printer.

Both Ron and Yori nodded.

"Ron stoppable impregnated a girl? Is that even Possible?" Said a loud female cocky voice.

Everyone turned their head's to see Bonnie standing at the end of the table with a smug smile.

"How did you even find out? You weren't even here when he told us." Monique stated.

Bonnie pointed back over her shoulder to a small group of girls that were giggling and playing with there cell phones. "Those girls are like my own personal fan club. They have orders to send any juice info or gossip my way and I wasn't far away when I received there text messages." She grinned. "So how did you knock up stoppable?"

Yori placed a hand on her boyfriends shoulder. "I am the one. What do you want?"

Bonnie looked the girl over a few times not believing that Ron stoppable could land such a girl. "Who are you and how did you two meet?"

"My name is Yori, Ron-san and I meet when he became a exchange student at my school last year." She smiled gently and kissed the dirty blond haired boy's cheek.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but before any words came out, Bueno Nacho roof exploded. Hovering above the huge hole was one of Drakken's Hover crafts with him driving as Shego sat off the edge looking down at Kim and the others. Kim jumped up followed by Yori, Monique then Ron.

"Prepare yourself Kim Possible! I WILL ROLE THE WORLD!" Drakken said in his most powerful voice he could as more of his Hench men came in through the front door.

Shego turned her head toward Dr. D. "What the hell kind of line was that?"

"I couldn't think of what to say... I used all of my bright ideas in my plain already." He answered quietly.

She shook her head before grinning as she looked at Kim. "Hench men attack!" She yelled as she dropped down on to one of the tables then lunged at Kim.

Dr. D whined and yell. "Shego! That was my line!"

"Too slow dock!" Shego began to fight Kim while smirking. "Lets dance princess!"

"Your SO on Shego!" Kim grinned as she fought back.

Bonnie and Monique ran behind the counter as all the other people ran out the door. "Guh! Why is it where Possible goes these stinking fat men fallow her!"

"Girl have you have no idea how bad it is for Kim." Monique argued as she noticed a guy coming toward them. After going on a mission with Kim and seeing how hard it really is she had decided to take up karate in case Kim ever need her help again. She wasn't a black belt but a green which was in fact pretty high still. She ducked blocking and hitting who ever came her way. Occasionally she'd get hit in return but nothing more then what would turn out to be bruises later on.

Ron kicked and punched toward anyone that tried to get by his pregnant girlfriend. When his back was turned Yori hit two that were coming at Ron. Ron turned around frowning. "You shouldn't be fighting!"

Ron and Yori talked as they fought guys back to back. "Ron-san you know I can still fight in my condition and these men are out of shape and lazy. There is no way I could get hurt." Ron crouched down when Yori threw a guy over his head. He wasn't going to argue with her after seeing a huge fat guy go flying in to a table. Yori gave Ron a push. "Now show me how you do your American fighting when your with Kim-san." Ron looked up at Drakken seeing the toy looking gun he was trying to point at Kim. He began to look around for a way to lift himself up. That was when he saw a small pile of guys he and his beloved had made together. He ran and jumped up at Drakken trying to fight for the gun.

Shego threw countless punches and kicks at Kim. Kim backed away jumping on to the counter neck to Monique and Bonnie.

Drakken aimed the gun the best to his ability then pulled the trigger. Just as Kim was movings one way Monique moved in front of her while kneeing a guy in his stomach. She called out in pain at the feeling of a part of her being pulled away from her, then clutched her stomach with both hands as she passed out in pain. Bonnie ran over checking if she was okay just as the ball of energy was getting pulled through the air. Just then she felt something weird enter in to her causing her to drop down to her knee's and grab her stomach with both arms in utter shock and mind blowing pain before she passed out too. **(A/N:** This may sound confusing but it just means that a part of Monique enter Bonnie**)**

"Drat!" Drakken called out trying to push the dirty blond teen age boy away with his foot as he took aim again. "Shego! Do a better job!"

"Quit your fucking yapping I'm on it!" Shego snapped back.

Kim jumped over one of Shego arms and landed on the counter again blinking curiously as she her back faced Drakken but her face was faced toward Shego. "On what?"

Shego grinned and grabbed on to Kim "This." She said to the teen then yelled to Drakken. "NOW!"

Drakken fired off another shot just as Kim turned her head. Quickly she did a twist to loosen Shego hands then did a back flip off the counter just missing the blast. This time the blast hit Shego pulling part of her out with it as it retreated back toward the gun. Shego felt as if she wanted to puke up everything that was inside of her from burning pain. Kim stood up in between the gun and the power ball. Her body absorbed what was token from Shego. Kim gripped her stomach, being able to hold pain but not this kind. **(A/N:** Again same thing happened**)**

"Wha- What the heck just happened?" Kim asked as her other hand gripped the counter to hold her steady but she felt herself slowly loosing control.

Shego's eyes widen for a moment as she saw her princess in pain from Drakken's gun an the feeling she herself had as well. "DRAKKEN! YOU NEVER SAID THERE'D BE THIS PAIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" She warned in a deadly growl as she throws a plasma blast at him.

Her voice and threat scared the livingly hell out of Dr. D as he ducked from the green fire ball that roasted the top hairs on his head. So much that he turned a pale white, he trembled as he spoke in a shaky stutter. "N-n-now – She-go you -kno-w it was – an – hon-est- mistake!"

Shego grabbed Kim's hand as Kim slumps against the counter toward the floor more. "Kimmie stay with me." Shego other hand lightly smacked the young red head cheek over and over again trying to keep her from passing out. "I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA -" Shego felt her head swing back and forth making her extremely dizzy before passing out along side of Kim.

Ron knocked the gun out of Drakken's shaky hands right as the blue man yells to his still concision men to retreat.

------ ( Seven hours later at the Middleton Hospital ) ------

A half asleep Kim Possible turns in her hospital bed.

She peeks her head in the room checking on all three asleep girls but mostly just to check on the red haired one. Seeing they are still asleep she quietly shuts the door.

Dr. Director asked again. "Is that really all you know?"

"Yes! I already told you that. Don't you think if I knew more I'd tell you? I mean shit! I got hit with the damn thing to and I want to kill him for that! When I get my hands on that son of a -" Shego was caught off by a wave of Betty's hand.

"We have the gun. We'll analyze it and find out our selfs what happened. Till then your sticking around where we can get a hold of you and we will place an agent around you 24/7 to keep an eye on you.* Betty warned.

Shego wasn't to happy with the idea of that. "Tell ya what. If you have Kimmie as my baby sitter then I'll stick around as much as you like. If not I take off, got it?"

"If thats the case I agree, if you talk with her parents." Betty gave Shego a smug smile seeing the discomfort it gave the other woman.

Shego mumbled under her breath as she thought it over. Talking to Kim's parents would be much of a problem. The problem would be when Anne ask Shego the details on what happened to Kim. Shego scratches the back of her neck. "Any clue where Anne is at?..."

"Yes, but I'd like to know how you haven't spoke to her yet since she come to check on her daughter every hour so far." The one eyed woman cocked her eye brow.

"I last time she came in I just pretended I was asleep. I was waiting for Kim to wake up first...." Shego popped her head in to the room yet again to check on the sleeping hero.

Betty rubbed the temple of her head with her hand sighing. "Tell you what. It's already getting late. Go get some sleep and we'll talk this over when Possible is awake and ready for it."

"Alright. Night Bet." Shego grinned as she heard a growl come from Dr. Director before she made her way in the room.

**Thats it for this one. I'm wondering if I should skip a head a few months or maybe just keep playing it slow like I have been? You guys think it over oh and don't forget Kim still hasn't done Shego yet! ^_~**


	21. Chapter 2o

**All the people in this story belong to Disney, not me. I didn't ask for permission because this is just a Fanfiction**

**and not for money in any way! Just the joy of myself and others. Enjoy I hope!**

**- by KiGoLover -**

**This is a rough draft and hasn't been proof read yet!**

I'm not really going to skip over, I just said two days cause it sounds better.

------ ( Two day later at the hospital ) ------

"Kim! Kim get up!" Bonnie sat in her hospital bed yelling across the room to the sleeping hero.

Monique grabbed her head with both hands. "Girl would you shut it!? Your giving me a Migraine over here!"

"Last chance Kimmie! Get your ass up!" Bonnie warned.

The red head rolled on to her side, reluctant to wake up.

"That does it!" The half Latino looking teen growled. Not even a second later Kim felt something soft hit her in the head, hard enough to wake her up fully.

Kim's upper body jerked upward, while grabbing the pillow that just so rudely woke her up. "Whats your problem?!"

Bonnie sat back in her bed as crossed her arms and glared at Kim. "My problem is I'm stuck here because one of your freak bad guys! And your just laying there sleeping!"

Kim sat up in her bed, brushing her fingers though her hair to comb it back down. "Well what should I do? I mean there is really nothing I can do... Monique and I are stuck here as well you know."

"Well figure out whats going on already so we can get the hell out of here already!" Bonnie ordered.

Shego and Doctor Director walked in together. Shego had a bag from Bueno Nacho in one hand and in the other a cardboard tray with four coffee's. She glanced over to Kim who was still currently combing through her hair with her fingers but stopped and blushed when she noticed the older woman. Shego glanced over at the other two girls. Dr. Director did as well as she took a sip from the coffee in her hand.

Bonnie squinted her eyes. "What is 'Miss Green Freak' doing here!? She a bad guy! Shouldn't she be in chains or something!?"

Doctor Director nodded her head. "Indeed she should, but under the circumstances she is under my super vision and will remain till I say other wise."

Shego glared at Bonnie. "Watch it or I won't give you the salad I bought and I'll make you eat the hospital food here!"

Bonnie swallowed hard as she remembered the last time she tried the food they served and how she thought she was going to choke one it. "W- Whatever! But I have some complaints! Why do I have to be in the same room as them?"

Mrs. Possible walked in while looking down at a folder clipped to a clipboard holding it. "Simply because we weren't sure what was wrong with any of you or if it was something that could be spread to any of the other patients."

Shego put a coffee on each Bonnie and Monique's side table then the other two on Kim's. She gave each girl a boxed salads before sitting down in a chair next to Kim's bed and grabbed her coffee as she listened to the older Possible woman.

Anne flipped a piece of paper over the clip board as she read and spoke. "None of you are contagious although we still aren't sure whats wrong with any of you. I want to ask you EACH questions about what happened and about the distress that over came your bodies when the ray messed with them. We'll also have to run test to figure out what could of happened which means we will also have to take blood as well."

Shego almost gagged on her coffee when she heard Dr. Possible emphases on the word 'each', meaning she also wanted to talk to Shego about it.

Monique and Bonnie started to eat their salads while they listened.

"Any questions?" Anne asked as she flipped the paper back over the clip board.

Kim shook her head. "Yeah, can I get something for my migraine Bonnie gave me?" Monique asked while still rubbing her head with one hand as she ate.

"I want my own room." Bonnie said in between bites.

"I'll send a nurse in here with something for you in a moment. We want to keep all of you together. It will be easier to monitor everyone this way."

Bonnie rolled her eyes mumbling. "Figures." Before eating her salad more.

Doctor Director cleared her throat making a 'ahem' sound as she did so. "We are sorry this happened to all of you but we will make your stay here the best we can."

Anne walked over to her daughter kissing her fore head. "Are you okay Kimmie-cub?"

Kim hugged her mom. "Yeah I'm fine mom. Thanks."

Shego stood up before she walked out of the room leaving her half drank coffee behind. Betty followed her out.

"Have you spoken to Kimberly yet?" Betty asked as she walked down the hall with the pale green skinned woman.

"Not yet. She slept almost all day yesterday. She woke up at some point when I was away grabbing this change of clothes." Shego looked down at the blue jeans and black tank top that she randomly threw on at her house. Shego looked to Betty when she had heard beeping coming from the older one eyed woman.

The one eyed woman sighed as she pulled a modified black Barry cell phone with the letters 'GJ' on the back standing for her organization, out of her pocket. She read the message. "We've got a lead on Drakken. You stay put, We'll keep in contact."

Shego growled. "Just remember I get to kick his ass!"

"Of course, but till then talk to Possible about her taking custody of you. Until you do there will be a few Globe Justice agents around." Doctor Director grinned seeing how Shego wanted to say something but for some reason didn't. They parted ways, one leaving and the other kept walking the hospital halls.

Shego hated hospitals. Ever since after the meteor hit. The memories of doctors surrounding her as she was strapped to a bed flooded back to her mind along with others she had wished to long forget. They would take blood sample after blood sample till she fainted from the loose of blood. And when she'd awake she'd have wires strapped to her body as they shocked and cut her to see what pain she could with stand. That pain was the worse she thought she would ever with stand but she was way wrong. As time went on, so did all of their experiments only getting stronger with time till her mother had some how found her and threatened to kill them all or at least make there life's a living hell.

Shego toke in a deep breath as she made her way to the highest floor, then exhaled as she walked up some stairs to a door, which lead to the top of the roof. Once out side she walked to the edge of the building looking over with grim eyes at the people coming in and out. She sat on the stomach high ledge as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in her mouth. She then used her pointer finger that was engulfed in green flames as a lighter before blowing her finger out. She sat just watching as she kept taking drags off of her lit cigarette.

------ ( back in the hospital room ) ------

Kim sighed as she finished answering her mothers questions. "Alright sweetie, we're done now. I noticed Shego took off. Could you go get her while I talk to Bonnie and Monique?" Kim nodded. "I also heard from Betty that she has something to discuses with you."

Kim looked curiously up at her mom. "What about?"

"You'll hear soon enough. Just know that I've already heard what Betty had to say about it and I agree. That means what ever you decide I will be okay with and..." Anne leaned in to her daughter whispering. "Don't let Shego know that I know just yet."

Kim blinked but didn't argue. She got out of the hospital bed, dressed in her pj's she had worn at Shego's before. **(A/N:** Meaning the picture *8Aud8 made for my story links on my profile on fanfiction but if your reading at deviant art I'll put a link at the bottom**)**

She walked the halls of the hospital as she looked around for the pale green skinned woman. Instead she spotted a GJ agent standing across the hall from the stair case. Kim walked up to him getting ready to ask him where Shego was but was answered with only a point from his finger to the stairs.

Kim walled up the steps and opened the door to see the Villainess sitting on the ledge, facing away from her. "I didn't think you'd stick around."

Shego turned to look at Kim as the young hero walked toward her.

She leaned against the stomach high ledge, as she over looked the near by buildings and park.

"Neither did I for a while but for some reason here I am." Shego looked at Kim's Pj's "Should you really be wearing those in public?"

"Of course. There my pj's after all. Why are you up here anyway?" Kim keeps over looking the park and buildings.

Shego puts out her burnt Cigarette on the ledge. "Wanted to clean my head. You?" Shego watched as the wind blew Kim's hair in to her face.

"The view, fresh air but..." Kim turned as she tucked her hair back behind her ear and faced Shego. "Mostly you."

Shego looked surprise at the younger teen as her breath caught in her throat by the words she heard.

"It will be your turn to talk to my mom soon, but I also was worried about you as well." Kim couldn't help but say with a soft smile on her lips.

Shego rolled her eyes as she finds out what Kim's real reasons were. _**As if she could really love me that much.**_ She couldn't help but think to herself. "Yeah well I'm not some weakling that can't take care of herself." the older woman said as she looked away.

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" Kim asked with a raised eye brow.

"Lets face it pumpkin, Your good but your not as good as me." Shego stated.

"Come visit me when I get out of here then I'll show you how much better then you I am." Kim couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright, but you know, you should let me stay with you till your ready. It'd be much easier that way." Shego suggested as she walked toward the door.

_So that's your plan huh?_ "You mean like when you were Miss Go?" Kim asked aloud.

"Yeah, you could say that." Shego looked away rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as she kept walking.

_This must have been what mom was talking about._ "Agree to these terms and you can. No stealing, starting fights, breaking any laws or calling anyone any names."

Shego stopped and looked at Kim as if she had just lost her mind. She saw the determined look on the red heads face causing her to sigh heavily. "Look I can't guarantee that I will be the good girl you want me to be, but I promise I at least try."

Kim smiled happily. "That's all I needed to hear."

Kim and Shego made there way back to the room just as Mrs. Possible had finished taking the other girls blood. All of the green in Shego's face looked as if it had drained. Her face was now pale white from seeing the needle bring back more of her haunting memories. When she turned to walk away Kim gripped Shego's hand while giving her a concerned look. "We won't let anything bad happen to you I swear."

"Alright girls. Where done with the test. You both need to go out and get some fresh air. Its to stuffy in here." Anne ordered to the two girls, who were currently rubbing the spot that the needle had pulled out of on their arms.

"What about Kim?" Bonnie questioned.

Kim let go of Shego's hand then answered causing the Latino teen to turn toward her."No need. I already did."

Anne nodded. "She right now go walk the halls or around the building for a few."

"But th-" Bonnie was cut off by Monique grabbing her arms and dragging her toward the door.

"Come on lets go already!" Bonnie tried to protest but Monique wasn't in the mood for it as she ignored the other girls antics and kept dragging her out.

Anne motioned for Shego to sit in the chair that was in front of her which she did. Anne pulled out a alcohol bad and whipped of Shego's arm blood vain. Shego took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _I can handle this... I can handle this..._ She kept telling herself not really believing herself.

Kim sat on the bed near Shego. "Shego don't you have something to ask my mom?"

Shego forgot what was going on completely when she heard Kim. Her eyes snapped open as she looked confused at the red head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

When Shego was distracted Mrs. Possible pushed the needle in to her arm causing the green woman to hiss at the contacted and glared at the woman. "You did that on purpose!"

Anne distracted the blood. "Of course, its the only way I could get your blood. Bonnie was the same." She pulled out the needle and pushed the blood from the needle in to a test tube with Shego name on it that was next to the other three's.

"Great I'm in the same category as the wicked bitch." Shego growled.

Kim smacked the palm of her hand against her fore head sighing deeply. "What did we just agree on a little bit ago?"

Shego frowned slightly whispering a barely heard. "Sorry." She went on talking though. "What did you say before your mom stabbed me with that needle?"

"I want you to ask my mom what you tried tricking me in to." Kim took her hand away from her head and put a normal band aid on Shego arm as her mom finished putting the top on the test tube.

"Oh... yeah that..." Shego looked over to the female doctor and bluntly asked, well said what she wanted. "Would it be alright if I crashed at your place till this crap gets sorted through?"

Anne just looked at the younger woman. "Don't you have your own place here in town? Whats wrong with it?" She questioned making it so Shego would have to ask properly at some point.

Shego thought of an excuse. "Somethings wrong with some wires. There's no lights or hot water."

Anne smiled. "You don't need to worry about either of those with your powers."

"I'd have problems with my powers becoming drained." Shego tried to point out.

Mrs. Possible counter acted. "Why don't you just stay at a hotel then? You have the money to after all."

Kim watched quietly pondering what her mother was up to other then getting Shego fired up more then she needed to be.

"Look if its money you want I can pay you." Shego almost growled.

"It's not that." Mrs. Possible said simply.

Shego couldn't help when she actually did growl this time. "Then what?!"

The red haired woman just smiled a simple smile to the green skinned one. "I want to know the true reason coming from your own mouth."

Shego started to laugh but stopped when she saw Anne make a dead serious face. "Oh... you weren't kidding were ya?" Anne shook her head. "Basicly I need baby sitting while their chasing after dead man blue. Problem is though, if any of those GJ Dumb asses do it I'll probably beat the living hell out of them for thinking their so high and mighty!"

"I see. I'll allow it but there will be rules you'll have to live by and I'm sure they will be much worse then Kimmie." Anne walked back out of the room just as Bonnie and Monique came back in with Ron and Yori.

"Look who we found wandering the halls!" Monique smiled.

Bonnie honestly couldn't give a rat ass about them and decided to go back to her hell hole of a bed. Or at least that's what she called it. Shego honestly agreed with Bonnie's actions this time even more when Ron yelled asking what Shego was doing there. She decide it'd be better off just to ignore the buffoon as she sat on the chair she did earlier. She propped her feet up on the end of Kim's bed then pulled a jacket over her she has left from the night before.

------ ( Two days later at the Possible residence ) ------

Anne pulled up in their purple mini.

Shego groaned. Anne wasn't kidding when she said her rules would be worse then Kim's. Already Shego wasn't allowed to drive her car till Anne decided. She said something about wanting Shego to prove herself first or something. She wasn't really listening so she wasn't totally sure, either way she knew it sucked though.

The day before both Bonnie's and Kim's stomach's had hurt. Anne had them both get sonograms but nothing showed. The fourth day the pain had gone away. Mrs. Possible allowed them all to be released but wanted them back ever week for a full cheek up till they knew what had happened or till Doctor director had found out.

After getting Kim and Shego, Anne had drove to Shego's house and explained why Shego wasn't allowed to take any of her car's or rides at the moment. They waited till Shego had packed a black and charcoal Adidas duffel bag, with a week's worth of clothes. **(A/N:** Yes black and Charcoal. Mostly cause I think she might have stuff other then black and green. Its just black and green are her main color for things or she works around them.**)** Then Anne drove them home.

Once home inside Anne shrugged off her Doctor jacket. "Shego, you'll be using the guest room like last time. There are already clean towels in the bathroom and the bed is made up. Dinner is still at Seven, wash your hands before you eat." **(A/N:** 'like last time' meaning when Shego was Miss Go.**)**

Shego merely nodded and took her things to her new more comfortable jail cell as she liked to call it since that's how it already seemed to her. She followed Kim followed up the stairs then made her way to her own room. Shego tossed her bag in the closet not even caring to put them away. She then walked over to the bed, standing by its side before falling forward on to the soft but firm mattress.

Shego felt vibrations coming from her phone in her pocket. She swore as her piece was broken and yanked out her phone turning it on. "What do ya want?"

"Mind how you talk to me Shego or you won't get first crack at Dr. Drakken." Betty spoke aloud in to her phone.

Shego rolled over on to her back. "You got him?"

"We have several leads we're looking in to but I'm sure soon enough we will." The older one eyed woman spoke over the phone.

Shego sat up growling. "That's it?! Guh! I could do better then that!"

"I take it someone isn't liking their stay so far?" Dr. director couldn't help but smile to herself.

The pale green skin woman eye narrowed as she looked at her door. "You knew Anne would do something didn't you?"

The one eyed woman's voice sounded almost cheerful. "We'll you know we have been good friends for a long time now."

The pale green skinned woman sighed as she smacked her palm to her fore head. "I'm SO going to get you for this."

"I'm sure you will. Till then don't cause to much trouble other wise you'll regret it." Betty warned before hanging up.

Shego pushed the end button then wrote a text saying: 'Looking 4 Dr. D. Anyone that C's messages me or hold hostage!" She hit send before tossing her phone on to the bed stand then walked out. She walked down the hall but stopped when she heard Kim's voice. Slowly and quietly she made her way up to Kim's steps then listened in.

--- ( other side of the door/ wall ) ---

"But Kim your talking about having Shego stay with you! And she's not even good!" Ron whined through the Kimunicator.

"Are you really sure this will be okay? I mean Ron is right... She not good." Wade asked confused in the matter also through the Kimunicator.

Kim sat on the foot of her bed looking down at her Kimunicator. "Guy's clam down. Things will be okay around here I know it."

"Kim.... It's.... SHEGO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! You know the pale green woman with the hands that create fire! Have you forgotten how many time's she burned you with it!" Ron tried to convince her that she was wrong.

Kim shook her head. "Ron you know you should stop. There is nothing wrong with her. Besides she didn't do anything wrong at the hospital."

"KP it's not that there is anything wrong with her. It's that she EVIL! That alone should be enough!" Ron tried again. "All though I was glad to see Bonnie behaving mostly...."

Kim bit the inside of her bottom lip gently as she thought to self. _I should just tell everyone about Shego and myself. But I don't think they are ready. I mean I might not be either.... We still have to talk about what would happen if we do decide to date. I doubt she'll go good and I won't go in to a life of crime..._

"Kim.... Kim!.. KIM!" Ron yelled through the Kimunicator snapping the red head's attention back to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah...." She said a little unsure of herself. "There is something I need to tell you guy's-" Kim was cut off when two balloons full of some kind of liquid hit her window. She sat down the Kimunicator and ran to her window seeing the cause of it. Jim was standing over a wooden catapult while Tim was standing over a metal catapult as they argued.

Kim opened her dripping wet window and yelled out it. "Tweebs! Your so dead!"

Both boys looked up at there sister then gave each other deviant grins as they prepared the second launch to their catapults. Kim quickly shut her window and ran over to her Kimunicator. "Sorry guys tweeb trouble. Talk to you all later."

Wad was about to say something after Ron said his bye's but he didn't get to say anything.

Kim ran out her door down the stairs only to run in to Shego.

"Whoa. Where's the fire princess?" Shego asked while catching the red head thinking she had just barely made it down the stairs in time.

"Sorry Shego. The tweebs are causing trouble for me again." Kim got back up on her feet again.

"Tweebs? As in twin dweebs?" Shego couldn't help but ask.

Kim blinked as she looked at Shego. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've got twin brothers remember? What did they do anyway?" Shego asked as she started to walk down the hall.

"Used my window as a target." Kim ran down the hall followed by a curious Shego.

Kim opened the back door only to be hit by two more water balloons. She put her hand on her face whipping most of the water off as she thrusted forward chasing both. "Your SO dead!" Kim warned as she kept chasing them.

Shego stood in the door way watching them. The boy's stopped and ran over once they saw her. "Your here?!" Both asked excited.

"Sweet!" Both said once again together. "We want to try-" Jim stop talking so Tim could. "Some experiments on you!"

Shego grinned leaning forward. "Listen closely both of you." Both boys leaned eager to hear. Shego moved her hand in front of there faces and lit her green plasma flame. "Don't even think of touching me unless I say. And neither of you will touch my blood or anything along those lines got it?!" She growled loudly making the boy's jump back for a moment before looking at each other and cheering.

"Awesome!" Jim looked at the top of the flame while Tim looked at the bottom. "Can we test it?" Jim said. "Yeah can we please!?" Tim said. Then both pleaded together. "We promise not to hurt you so please!"

Kim ran up behind the boys grabbing them both by the back of there shirts. "What the heck were you two doing to my window with those things?!

Tim spoke first. "Jim bet me that a wooden catapult had more power then a metal."

Jim let Tim finish for once before talking. "And it did! I hit right in the center you missed!"

"But mine had more power when we hit Kim!" Tim argued.

Kim put down both the squirming boys in hit them in the back of the head hard enough to earn a "Ow!" from each twin.

"Kid's dinner's ready." Anne called as she walked to the door seeing all four kid standing there. **(A/N:** Yes I know Shego isn't a Kid but if you remember a few chapters back how Anne dated Sheraton and the pic's in the photo album then you know what I mean here.**)**

Anne looked interestingly at Kim's dripping hair around her face and half soaked shirt. She then looked down to the boy's who were currently rubbing the back of there heads. "Boy's is that your handy work."

"Yes mom...." They both answer in a quiet voice.

"Did you apologize?" They both shook there heads. "Apologize now." Anne ordered.

"Sorry Kim..." Both boy's reluctantly said at the same time.

"Alright no chemical rockets or jet packs for a week now go wash up!" Anne walked back to the table getting the dishes from the cupboard.

"AWWW!" they both whined aloud. "Mom that's not fair!" Tim said but was cut off by Jim. "That's way to long!"

"It wasn't fair what you did to your sister either but you still did it now go wash up. Last time I'm telling you boys. Now go." Anne warned again.

Both ran passed there mom but stopped when they heard her say something. "While Shego is here you boys aren't aloud to hurt her or try anything your not suppose to on her." Both boy's nodded then took off.

Shego tried not to laugh as she looked at Kim. "Mom, one of these days I'm going to tie them to there rockets."

"I know Kimmie. Just make sure there rockets work first." Mrs. Possible gave a warm smile to Kim then walked over to her and kissed her fore head. "Now go get changed then you and Shego come down to eat. Your father will be home shortly."

"Alright mom." Kim and Shego walked up the stairs to the second floor then down the hall to Kim's stairs. **(A/N:** Yeah I made it so its like three stories or two and a half**)** Shego stopped there and looked at Kim. "So your mom is really strict on this hole hand washing thing huh?..." That was only an excuse to talk to Kim and Shego admitted to herself it was a bad one but it was the only thing she could really think of.

"Yeah, I figured it's because of her hospital work." Kim pulled her hair back getting sick of the wet hair clinging to her face. "Hey Shego..." Shego looked at Kim questioningly. "Um... never mind I'll see you down stairs."

"Okay." Shego walked to her room to use her bathroom. She washed her hands then walked down stairs to the table She sat in on of the chairs. The twin both sat on either side of Shego. Asking her question after question.

"Boy's enough." Anne said as she walked over to the table putting the juice down before sitting herself. Kim walked down a few minutes later and had a small frown on her lips when she noticed she wouldn't be able to sit by Shego. Instead she settled for the next best thing which was sitting across from the pale green skinned woman.

After a few minutes Mr. Possible walked in kissing his wife on the cheek. "Something smells good."

"Of course. Your just in time for dinner." They both sat by each other.

Mr. Possible looked at Shego. "So miss Shego. How does it feel to be on the good side again?"

Shego answered between bites. "I'm not. I'm simply being baby sat by your wife and daughter."

James also started to talk between bites. "Yes. It's not surprising that they ask Anne to watch after you as well. I've heard your quite the hand full."

Shego smirks. "My reputation that good huh?"

"Hm I wouldn't really call it reputation but more of Kimmie cubs stories." Mr. Possible stated.

'Is that so?" Shego smirked more as she saw a small blush appear on Kim's cheeks. Shego slipped off her shoe from under the table then moved her foot to mess with Kim's as Shego looked down at her plate.

Kim started to cough from half choking on her food out of surprise when she felt Shego's foot rubbing against her own.

The hole time through dinner Shego would rub her foot against Kim just to tease her.

Kim couldn't help but 'fight back' by slipping off her own shoe. Soon she found herself playing footsies with the vixen. Anne and James would talk so would the boys but for the most part the hero and villain stayed quiet through dinner.

After dinner Kim went to her room and started to change when a knock was heard on her door. "Who is it?"

"Your footsies partner." Shego teased through the door.

Kim finished changing before opening the door to see the pale green skinned woman in black silky Pj's. Kim was still blushing a very light reddish pink. "You surprised me back there!"

Shego chuckled softly. "Hey, I could of done worse back there." She couldn't help but grin as she saw Kim's cheeks changing to a darker blush.

"I'm not even going to ask..." The young hero made her way to her bathroom.

Shego followed behind and captured her little princess in her arms as she whispered. "How about I show you then?"

Kim Shivers. "Ah... Shego we can't..." By now Kim's face is pure red as she tries not to give in to the older woman.

Shego laughs and lets go. "Yeah I know. I was just teasing you any way princess." Shego sits on Kim's bed noticing Kim's favorite cuddle buddy. She picked up the pandaroo. "Still haven't out grown this thing yet?"

"No, and I probably never will either." Kim brushes her teeth clean as Shego looks at the cuddle buddy for a bit before putting it back on Kim's bed. Shego walks over to Kim's window seal and sits in it as she looks out the window she has climbed in two a few times now.

After about five minutes Kim walks back out to see Shego with a peaceful look. "Is something on your mind."

"Just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow or something since I'm stuck here." Shego kept looking out the window making mental notes of how easily she could get in and out if she really wanted.

The red head walked over taking Shego's hand in her own and pulling her to her feet. "Why don't you sleep in here tonight? I don't think my mom will mind if we don't do anything."

"You think you can trust me?" Shego asked with a smirk growing on her lips.

"Well its either that or I can kick you back in to your room." Kim smiled.

Shego groaned. "Man you really know how to kill a mood."

Kim giggled and let go of Shego as she turned off her light then crawled in to bed with the moon light illuminating the teens bed. Kim pat her bed causing Shego to give a sly smile as she got in to bed with the teen.

To her surprise her princess cuddled up to her right away and not her toy. Shego kissed her lovers for head whispering. "Good night princess."

Kim smiled whispering against Shego's neck. "Night Shego." as she drifted off to sleep.

**Yeah um sorry about how late it was and how this may sound but I couldn't really get the words written the way I wanted so I just kept going with what I can so yeah.... here you go! I promise another sex seen really soon though!**


	22. The real princess and thief

**This is a half Fanfiction and half made up fiction. It's based off of my story 'Our trickery of love'. It will mostly have**

**Anne (Kim's mom) and Sheraton (Shego's mom).**

**Okay this is mostly for ~unknown-way because they asked for it.**

**This is a VERY M rated chapter.**

This is a rough draft and may be worked in to 'Our trickery of love' later on.

RainWolf14 other wise known as Kigolover

------ ( Sheraton's house ) ------

After Shego and Kim, Anne, Betty and Sheraton were left. Sheraton turned to Betty who was still sitting in a black leather chair. "So what do I owe this joyous occasion to?"

"Mostly to check in on you. After all you were one of the most famous master minds of all over, even if you didn't try to kill anyone." The one eyed woman stated.

"Yeah well I'll behave since Annie is here after all." Sheraton smirked at the short haired red head.

"I'm not one of G.J's agents anymore and I have no intentions of working for them anytime soon." Anne proclaimed.

"Your always saying that yet you quit because of me." Sheraton said with a small frown appearing on her lips.

"No, not you. It was because of G.J's rules. How can I work some where I wasn't wanted?" The red head shook her head before answering her own question. "It simply wasn't something I wanted in life!"

"That may be true but G.J has changed quiet a bit since then. If you should ever return I'd be happy to have you long side of me as my partner taking care of G.J. Possibly even looking over your daughter as well." Dr. Director suggested.

Sheraton wrapped her arms around Anne. "Why the hell would she want to go back to that crap? If you ask me it was all a pain in the ass to start with."

"You say that yet that is how we all meet, is it not?" Dr. Director asked with a rather knowing look. "After Annie I worked together for three months, we were assigned to your case as I recall. Though your first encounter was a weird one everything worked out well. For the most part anyway. She confronted in me about what you did and instinctively thought she might be gay. I must say it did surprise me a bit but after knowing her so well already and myself, I figured it would be helpful to you both."

"Eh? You knew right from the start then huh?" Sheraton let go of Anne. "You sure do take the fun out of a lot of things."

Betty smirked. "It may take the fun from you but I still rather enjoy it. Though one of the reasons I came here was to request your help. We have a few new groups of recruits that happen to be horrible at listening. Being who you are, I know you'll be able to whip them in to shape." Betty set down a folder in front of the other woman. "We no longer owe you any favor's but if you do this I suppose we might. Not only that but we can erase some more of your other outstanding records or should I say 'Green wings'?"

Sheraton picked up the folder thumbing through it. "Oh there are some real lookers in here!"

Anne couldn't help but frown slightly as she looked over the lushes haired woman arm to see. It was true there were and they looked to be very athletic all ranging in different age groups. In the back of the folder were some DVD's in thin CD cases.

"Lets see what the punks are like. It's been a while since I've had a good work out besides my daughter." Sheraton agreed.

Betty's suit collar started to beeped, she sighed at the nose. "Now that this is token care of, it seems I have busyness else where." She stood. "Anne you should think about coming to train them with her. I rather Sheraton have a good influence making sure she doesn't go over bored. Oh and keep in mind I need to talk to you both more later." Betty nodded a small humble nod toward Sheraton before leaving.

Both woman sat looking through the candidates filling the folder. "They have the body frame but I bet they don't have much skill's."

Anne grabbed one of the DVD's walking over to Sheraton's T.V and DVD player putting it on. "At least watch before you criticize them." Anne grabbed the remote and sat back next to Sheraton.

Sheraton watched the surveillance camera footage of the groups. Betty was way off... The ones on the video had the right moves. They just couldn't put them together right. Not only that they had mixed fighting styles hated throw off the partner they were paired with. "Guh! Shego SO owes me one for this as well!" Sheraton said but stopped and looked at Annie. "Wait... You said you'd pay me back didn't you?" Sheraton grinned more again.

"Get that thought out of your head this instant." Anne ordered.

"Awe come on I was only teasing! But I really do have an idea. Hang out here with me and the girl's. It's not like I have anything planed and since your here and not at work I'm guessing you don't as well."

"Been spying on me again?" Anne asked curiously.

"Could you honestly blame me if I did? I'm not a starker, I just like to make sure your doing well." Sheraton protested as she got up getting the folder and DVD's then putting them away.

"I could." Anne said getting up making Sheraton sigh a little. "BUT I suppose I could forgive you as well." Anne smiled when she saw Sheraton start to smile a bit. "What do you say we go get some movies and snacks?"

Sheraton grinned. "Alright but I'm driving and were taking my car!"

------ ( After renting the Movies back at Sheraton's house ) ------

Sheraton walked in with a brown paper bag in hand full of snack food while Anne walked in beside her with a plastic bag full of movies. "I still can't believe you got that movie!" Sheraton chuckled.

Anne blushed lightly. "Oh leave me alone. It's not like I can watch these kind of movies at home..."

"Yeah but it's so cheesy!" Sheraton laughed more but then stopped with a deviant smile as she looked at the slightly younger woman. "Though if you wore one of those outfits when we meet I think I would of pounced on you right then and there for sure."

"Sorry but I don't wear plaid skirts with white button up shirts and a tie that matches the skirt. And even then I still wouldn't be wearing that short of skirt. There outfits honestly if you fought a Villain with that on, you would be strangled. Besides D.E.B.S is still a good movie even if it is cheesy." Anne pulled Sheraton's movie out. "What's this about any way?"

Sheraton grabbed the movie from Annie and placed it in the DVD player. "Hey 'When night is falling' happens to be a great movie." Sheraton left the movie on 'menu' as she left the room and got some blankets then put them on the floor.

Anne looked interestingly at Sheraton. "What are you doing?"

The raven haired woman took off her jacket, shoes and socks then laid on her stomach on the blankets toward the T.V. "Getting comfortable for the movie of course." She pushed play on the remote as she turned to face back to the T.V.

Anne took off her shoes and loosened her jacket zipper a little before she sat on the couch behind Sheraton. As the movie went on Anne kept getting more comfortable. After some time she was laying on the floor next to Sheraton with her jacket off. Sheraton smirked when she saw Anne blush at the sex scene think it probably brought back some memories.

Sheraton slowly moved closer to Anne half laying on her using her as a pillow. "Mm when was the last time you watched a movie like this?"

"Are you talking this kind of movie or like we are doing now?" Anne asked trying to fight off the blush as she kept watching.

"Hm both?" Back when we were dating. From time to time when James is away (aka her husband) the boys and Kimmie is away I watch these kind of movies though... this is the first I've seen this one..."

Sheraton watched as Anne blushed more when one of the girl's arched her back as the other girl touched and kissed her. She grinned and slowly moved the red head's hair off her neck. She gazed at the peach colored skin before leaning down and kissing her neck. The kissed caused a very quiet moan to escape the other girls mouth.

"I knew you were up to something!" Anne shivered and got up causing the other girl to fall off her. "I- I can't do this! I don't want my heart broken again..."

Sheraton stood with a regretful look on her face. "I couldn't-" She was cut off by Anne.

"Just when I was enjoying being around you again... No matter who I dated or what kind of person they were... I could only think of you." She gazed in to her former lovers eyes. "Why?!" Anne raised her voice in confusion and sadness as she choked on her tears. "Why did you leave?! You said you loved me even after I told you I was afraid and said I might not be able to love you back the same way." She whipped her eyes as a small smile spread over her lips. "It surprised me... As the days passed I fell for you. You gave me the strength and courage I needed to stand up to others and I opened up more. We even had a family thanks to James and Drew... But one day without so much as a world you left. I searched high and low for you but failed. In college you told me, you could never love anyone like you loved me and to this day I still believe it." She stopped and took a breath feeling it catch in her throat. "Just tell me why?..."

Sheraton wrapped her arms around Anne shoulders and kissed her fore head reassuringly. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about you... I thought I'd be protecting you. There were a lot of big time Villain's that were after me for leaving the life of crime and were scared I'd rat them out. They made threat's but they never really saw you to know who you were. I thought it'd be safer to leave you. Betty helped me by using G.J's resources and watching over little Sheila as I took care of the men over the years. By the time I was done and found you. You already had retired from G.J and had a family of your own with James... You seemed happy." Sheraton shook her head. "I couldn't take that away from you... not again..."

Anne's emotional stress was making her legs shake so much that she had no more strength left in them, She slid to the floor along with the raven haired woman. "James... James was always my best friend and saw how broken I was... He helped me through life and always made me happy as best he could. But he knew I missed both you and when I asked him about starting a family of our own. Weather it was with sex or help of doctors... I love them all and am very happy but.. I... I want you in my life as well even if things are complicated. When I first saw you next to Kim, my heart felt as if it'd pound right through my chest!"

Sheraton moved one of her hands to Anne chest, surprised to find it still beating quickly. Her other hand to the red heads and placed it over her own chest. Anne blushed deeply when she felt the other woman heart beat.

Sheraton merely smiled a sincere smile. "We're the same Annie. Why is it you think our bond was so strong and we were drawn to each other so easily? Before we meet face to face I was doing police recon to find out who might come after use. When I saw your picture I knew right away I wanted to meet you face to face! God you were so cute, I couldn't help but tease you!" Sheraton whipped the corner of Anne's eyes while leaning forward and kissing her full on the lips. The kisses was deep and passionate before slowly turning lustful and very heatedly. Sheraton's hands roamed around, down to Anne's ass. Using her hands she pulled her up on to her lap.

Anne broke the kiss after a few minutes, panting for some much needed air. "Sheraton..." She breathed heavily.

"hm?" Sheraton hummed as she kissed down the red heads neck.

"We- We can't!" She moaned in a quiet voice.

"Can't what princess?" Sheraton's grabbed Anne's ass more.

The red head shivered. "Unh! You- You know!"

"Why not?!" She kissed up along Anne's jaw line. "I've been craving you for so long! And now that your here in my hands I can't hold back! I don't want to either for that matter."

"I don't want to either but- ah! Wh-What about the girls?!"

Sheraton stopped and looked at her ex lover soon to be lover again. "Shego never comes to any movie nights I invite her too. Besides there at a club and will be there all night. That gives us a few hours at least. What do you say...?"

Anne whimpered as she felt one of Sheraton's hands on the outside of her shirt on her breast. "Why is it you ask me that but can't even wait for an answer!?"

"Like I said I can't help it and want you badly!" Sheraton lifted Anne's shirt as the red head arch her back causing her chest to lift in the woman's hand. Lowing her lips to the free nipple still under Anne bra, Sheraton licked lustfully. "Besides I don't hear any objections so far. Actually the opposite seems to be coming from that mouth of yours. It's as if your really cheering me on."

Anne blushed a bright red and closed her fist bringing it down to thump on Sheraton's head. "Do you have to say such embarrassing things?!"

Sheraton stopped what she was doing and rubbed her head as she laughed. "Yes, I do because its all so very true."

Anne kept blushing as she looked at the other woman. "Geez! You haven't changed a bit!" She leaned in whispering. "And I love that you haven't...."

Sheraton grinned and whispered back seductively. "Then you won't mind if I keep going."

"I guess not... Just don't tease me!" Anne demanded as her hands stroked through Sheraton's hair.

"As you wish my princess." Sheraton teased again before lifting Anne bra and shirt off her the rest of the way. Her head moved back to the spot it was once before. Licking over Anne's nipple that was erecting at a quick paced both under her tongue and between her thumb.

"Your tongue is still as skillful as I remember." Anne moaned in pleasure.

Sheraton stopped with both were as hard as they could get and small beads of sweat ran down the red heads body. She lifted her own shirt and bra off giving a sly smile when she caught the other girls gaze. "Getting you naked alone? Where are my manners?"

Anne sat up licking her lips. "I don't know but I'm glad you remembered them." Anne eyes trailed down Sheraton's abdomen as the she shaded her pants and panties off her self. She grinned when she saw a little bit of drool go down the corn of Anne lips. Sheraton's hands slide down her own body seductively as she moaned gasped out.

Anne got to her feet stripping the rest of her clothes and tackling Sheraton to the couch. Anne kissed Sheraton passionately as her hands roamed up and down her lovers body. "I hate when you tease me." She pants as she nips down Sheraton's body and holds her arms down in front of her.

Sheraton gasp again. "Well aren't you the bad girl!"

Anne blew across. "When I'm around you I tend to be some times." She watched as Sheraton's leg twitched then kissed repeatedly on the raven haired woman's inner thigh, stroking her hand over the hairless slight before her. She felt wetness on her fingers. She took her fingers and slide two in. Anne kissed Sheraton on the lips as her fingers wiggled around rapidly while her thumb moved in a figure eight motion against her clit.

Sheraton's eyes widen as her hips bucked upward. "OH FUCK!!!---" She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the moment.

Anne skilled full fingers made there way in deeply, thrusting in and out, barely touching Sheraton's G spot. Her tongue licked around Sheraton's as Sheraton moaned out. She could feel she was on the edge of cumming but Anne just wouldn't give her what she wanted, at least not tell she felt ready.

Sheraton kept from whimpering as her hips kept bucking up in to Anne's hand. "OH! AN-- ANNIE! YOUR CHEATING NUH~~ ME OUT OF MY~~ PLEASURE!!!~~"

Anne kissed Sheraton's lips. "Mm I don't remember ever saying I play fair." Anne watched as sweat ran down Sheraton's breast.

Sheraton growled in pleasure as she pulled her hands out of Anne's then pulled Anne up on to her lap making sure the red head spread her legs wide. "MMPM! Now -pants- your stea- stealing my -pants heavily- lines?"

Anne giggled and but then moaned as Sheraton's hand graced over her wet folds. "ahhh~~ More like borrowing, with out asking."

Sheraton probed two of her fingers in to the red head. "Awe you really did miss me princess!" The raven haired woman said with a huge smile but stopped and moaned loudly as Anne's fingers thrust harder in to her G spot making her gush, barely missing the couch but hitting the blankets. She called out Anne's name repeatedly as her hand thrust hard up in to the girl quickly from her hips bucking widely.

Anne moaned loudly to as she felt the other woman's fingers slide in and out of her, stirring her insides up as she came.

Both woman panted heavily after a few minutes as there orgasm's subsided. Anne rested her cheek against the other woman's shoulder while kissing her neck.

"Your skilled are as impressive as I remember. Hell I even think more now Annie!" Sheraton chuckled causing Anne to blush.

"Your skills seem like they need some touching up." Anne said wanting to piss off the other woman slightly for always embarrassing her time and time again.

"The fuck they do! Just because you got the upper hand to start with doesn't mean you should be so cocky! What do you say we wash up a bit hm?"

Anne nodded getting up off the other woman as her hand slid down her partners six pack. "I'm all wet as it is thanks to you, a shower sounds refreshing."

Sheraton chuckled as she got up grabbing the wettest blanket. "Well that was the point. Now go start the shower while I clean this mess up. I need to put this in the dirty clothes."

Anne went up stairs enjoying that she didn't need to wear any clothes while walking around her once again lover's house. She turned on the huge walk in showers. It surprised her by how big it was. It was so big she felt like she was almost in a high school locker room again. Only there weren't other girls and it was clean, even more decorated. As she walked in deeper she saw a huge hot tube like bath. She decided to stick with the shower as she grabbed some of the raven haired woman's shampoo and conditioner.

Sheraton snuck up behind Anne wrapping one arm around her waist as she kissed the back of Anne's neck. "Miss me?"

Anne Shivered. "Mm... I don't know, leave again and I'll tell you."

"Damn! That was cold babe!" Sheraton let go as Anne finished washing her hair.

She turned to Sheraton kissing her on the lips. "You know I was only kidding! I did miss you I always do..."

Sheraton growled playfully. "That's more like it! But you still need to be punished!"

Sheraton smirked as she dropped down to her knee's and licked over Anne's slit. The mixture of the red heads juices and the water running down her body wasn't a new taste to Sheraton, just a forgotten one she had always found quiet interesting.

Anne moaned out loudly as one hand slammed against the wall as her other held Sheraton's talented tongue against her. "UNH! She- Sheraton! You sneak!"

"Mm you know you like it.." Sheraton's tongue licked around Anne's hole making it twitch with anticipation. Her tongue licked against the hole slowly as the taste lingered on to her lips.

Anne's hips bucked in to Sheraton's mouth more as she moaned Sheraton's name loudly.

"Still think I've lost my skills?" Sheraton asked while licking her lips.

Anne looked down with a horrified stare when the other woman stopped. "NO! Please! Let me feel your skills thoroughly! Make me regret my previous words!"

Sheraton smirked. "Oh you will, trust me." Sheraton licked over Anne's dripping hole again while pushing the woman slowly back in to the wall. When Anne's back touched the cold wall she moaned louder as the other woman tongue entered inside of her deeply.

Anne placed both hands on the back of the woman's hair as she gasped deeply. She could feel the woman's tongue enter deeper and deeper, licking and twisting every which way it could as she kept moaning loudly. As the minutes went on so did Anne's pleasure. Slowly the pleasure intensified as did Anne's moaning voice. Getting louder and more high pitch.

Sheraton enjoyed the sound as she slow her rhythms then speed up quickly again when Anne tried catching her breath. Two of the raven haired woman's fingers stroked around the little nub that was over her mouth. The fingers would squeezes and rub over the clit in a figure eight or circle motion causing the woman's moans to get caught in her throat as her body trembled with pleasure before finally gushing.

Sheraton pulled away smirking as she licked her lips. "Mm fucking delicious!" She said with a wide grin.

Anne had her eyes closed as her head was tilt back against the wall painting for much needed air. Her hole body was quivering. Her breathing slowly became normal again as she opened her eyes and looked at the other woman in a state of daze.

Sheraton leaned in kissing the red head on her fore head. "What do you say we take a slight break?"

A small smile appeared on the dazed red head's lips. "What's the matter? I recall you use to be able to go for hours."

The raven haired woman got a serious and almost dominate look as she placed her hand on the younger woman's cheek to stroke her thumb over her bottom lip. "It's been so long. I fear your body might not be able to with stand how vigorous I can be. I rather not break your mind or body duh!" Sheraton looked deeply in to the other woman's eyes with her still serious look.

Anne could feel a blush appearing quickly on her face. "I think I can keep up with you."

Sheraton chuckled. "If you say so. I'll be right back with a treat for you then." Sheraton walked out grabbing a towel as she did.

Anne stayed put washing her body while she had the time. She waited as patiently as she could but something about the raven haired, green eyed woman always made her feel anxious like a little kid waiting for Christmas morning.

It was some where between five to ten minutes before Sheraton came back out wearing a navy blue, seven and a half inch long strap on that was about two fingers wide. Anne blushed like so much she thought she'd faint. "You still have that?!" She got down on her knee's stroking it. "Is this the one we use to use?"

Sheraton trembled as she felt the slightly smaller part inside of her move around as the woman's hand stroked up and down the shaft. "Mm it is." Using one hand the raven haired woman stroked a hair back through the other woman's hair watching as the red heads tongue made its way out, licking the tip.

Anne had her head tilted to one side as she licked her way around the top, she looked lustfully up at Sheraton.

Sheraton shuddered as she felt the side, inside of her move around as she gazed back at the other woman and moaned quietly. "As sexy as ever I see."

The red head kept licking enjoying the sounds her partner was making. Her lips slowly wrapped around the top as she sucked and licked over it making it slick enough that it wouldn't hurt her when it entered. Though it didn't really matter seeing as how she was already plenty wet herself. She moved her mouth up and down on the plastic as she closed her eyes. She pulled her lips off again licking up and down the shaft length fully.

Sheraton shuddered more as she felt Anne's saliva run down her thigh. She moaned the woman's name softly before she had the red head get up on her feet. "Annie... I can't wait any more!" She rubbed the wet strap on between the other girls leg against her slit. "May I?"

"Yes please! I can't wait any longer as it is..." The former hero answered.

Sheraton placed one hand on Anne's hip then slowly moved it down to the outside of her leg. Grabbing hold she picked up the leg and probed the top in, moving it in and out opening the hole before thrusting it in deeper.

The red head quivered as she felt the wet plastic make its way deeper in to her she clawed in to the other woman. She could feel the heat of her body rising at a steady pace. Her hips shacked as her moans became more louder as she felt the thing in her move deeper and deeper with each thrust. She could feel herself tighten and spasm around the hard rubbery plastic as her hands clawed at the other woman's back bring her in deeper.

Sheraton locked lips with the red head, moaning in to her mouth as both ends mixed in one another. The water was turning colder but neither girl noticed as their bodies warm one another.

"Unh!... JUST!- JUST A....LITTLE MMMPH! MORE! AHHH!- AND... -pants heavily- I'LL- I'LL COME!" Anne breathed out heavily between pants. Moments after there kiss had broke, Sheraton's lips had found a small knee weakening spot on Anne's neck. Anne trembled and moaned Sheraton's name out in pleasure.

Sheraton purred in to Anne's neck. She made sure she had her balance before moving in and out the full length her added member.

The movements had pushed Anne the rest of the way over the edge, causing her to burst with wetness. Anne's clutched at Sheraton's body while moaning in to the crook of her neck.

Sheraton bite her own lip when she exploded simultaneously as the red head. Her legs shacked as she panted and looked at the red heads body in a daze.

It was about five minutes before anyone had said or did anything. "Sheraton... The water is getting really cold. If we stay here any longer we'll both catch colds."

"Yeah..." Sheraton pulled the strap on out of Anne then undid the harness that was holding the other part in her. She quickly rinsed, turned off the water then made her way after the other woman. By the time she made her way to the red head she was half way down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I was planing to get dressed." The red head made her way down the rest of the stairs to the blanket that was left.

"Why not put on some of my clothes then?" Sheraton suggested as she pulled her towel off to dry her hair making Anne smile when she looked back at her.

"I would but then the girls would find out. Go change before you get a cold!" Anne ordered.

Sheraton walked closer to Ann while smirking. "Or I could just borrow some of your heat to warm me up."

Anne shrugged with a small smile. "Sorry but I'm to cold to warm you up as it is."

Sheraton's trademark smirk that her daughter inherited turned in to a deviant smile. "I can change that." She knocked Anne back on to the ground stripping her of her towel.

"Sheraton!" Anne blushed and moaned when she felt Sheraton's lips on her bare skin again. "Aren't you satisfied yet?!"

"One more time then I can be satisfied fully." Sheraton rolled over on to her back winking at Annie. "Lets sixty nine this time."

Anne blushed while trying to remember the last time she had sixty nine with someone.

Sheraton growled playfully as she pulled Anne waist down so her slick folds met with her lips and hungry tongue. Her tongue licked up and down her slit to the hidden clit.

Anne moaned and leaned her head down taking in the other woman's scent before spreading her wet lower lips. Her tongue lapped at the juice while taking in feel from the other woman.

Both woman stopped and turned there head toward the door when they heard it open. Both looked embarrassingly at the four girls at the door. After a moment the door closed.

Anne got up blushing in embarrassment as she wrapped a blanket around her bare body. "I can't believe my daughter just saw us doing that! I thought you locked the door!"

Sheraton laid naked on top of another blanket laughing. "What was so bad about us doing that? I bet her and Shego have already done it. Besides I didn't think they'd really come, Shego never does."

Anne looked at Sheraton while wrapping the blanket around her tighter. "That was the first time little Kimmie has EVER walked in on me while doing something like that..." Anne looked away as she felt her cheeks getting hotter from blushing as she grabbed her clothes and walked away up to Sheraton's room.

"Lets hope that was her last to then too." Sheraton got up, wrapping the blanket she was on around herself as well, grabbing her clothes as she yelled to the girls outside. "Give use a minute before you come in again!"

Shego yelled back. "Trust me we'll give you more then that!" Shego shook her head trying to forget what she just saw.

**Sorry its been so long and this one is crappy but as you can see it was back for chapter 17 someone asked me to write a story on what they did and I tried so here you go!**


End file.
